The Curse Of The Were Pokemon
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu are in Almia to compete in the Almia Grand Festival and the Almia League when they find out that someone in the group has a family secret, but who?
1. Prologue

**Here's my new story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Prologue**

Long ago, there was a legend about a creature that could eat people whole and turn back into a human after it got done. The creature will only appear twice in one's life, the first time it will only last a year, but after the second time, it will last as long as the human is alive. This also happens to be a true legend as well, but there's one human that this will happen to. The region it started in is Kanto and stayed there for 100 years until that one human traveled around to the other regions to participate in Leagues and other competitions. There are hunters that love to hunt for this creature, but no matter what they do to try to capture it and kill it; it gives them the slip time and time again. These creatures are very tricky and only appear at night during the first year on occasion. Now, there aren't as many of the hunters as there were 100 years ago, but rest assured, there are a few left to hunt if this creature returns.


	2. The Beginning Of The New Year!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon except...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: The Beginning Of The New Year!**

As they continue on their way through Almia, to Fall City for Ash's first badge and Wintown for Dawn's next contest, Ash, Brock, and Dawn are about to stop in Ringtown, a small town, but it had a huge Town Square in it, for the biggest New years celebration, but what happens after the celebration will leave Ash, Brock, and Dawn unimaginably crazy and speechless.

"Hey Ash, how about we stop here for New Years since it is tonight?" asked Brock as they were walking through the town as everyone was putting up decorations of some sorts for the New Year.

"Sure. I love it when the New Year is about to be here because so many people come out to celebrate it and we can stay up until midnight to celebrate it and everything in between too." replied Ash excitedly as he was looking through everything.

"Boy Ash, you really love the New Year, don't you?" asked Dawn happily as she was looking at Ash.

"Yeah and it means another chance for me to win a big league like the Almia League!" replied Ash excitedly again as he was looking at Brock and Dawn.

"Then, let's join the festivities!" said Dawn excitedly too as she raised her right fist into the air.

"Yeah!" said Ash and Brock in unison as they did the same on their way to the Pokemon Center to put their stuff in their room.

_(At The Festivities In Ringtown)_

Everyone was having a great time at the festivities, even Team Rocket as they were selling New Year party items to people who wanted something to help welcome the New Year in.

Let's see what our heroes are doing by themselves.

_(With Ash)_

Ash was enjoying himself between games and the food along with Pikachu by his side, having fun as well.

Ash couldn't decide what he liked the best: the food or the games, but he already decided that it was the food.

Let's see what Brock's up to by himself.

_(With Brock)_

Brock was busy trying to get a girl to join him either on a romantic date or for the countdown to the New Year, but sadly, he kept on being turned down by all of the girls at the festivities.

Let's check on Dawn and see what she's doing by herself.

_(With Dawn)_

Dawn was playing a lot of games with all of her pokemon and having a blast doing it too.

"I guess we should meet up with Ash and Brock, you guys." said Dawn as she started to make her way through the crowd to meet up with the two guys with her pokemon following closely behind her.

_(At The Countdown In The Town's Square)_

She and her pokemon, who were returned to their pokeballs so that they wouldn't be lost once they met up, met up with the guys in a few minutes, which was only a minute from being the New Year.

"Are you guys ready for the New Year?" asked Dawn excitedly as she was looking at Ash and Brock.

"Yeah, Dawn. Are you ready for it?" replied Ash, making his own question as he was looking at Dawn.

"Yeah and the full moon makes it even better too." replied Dawn, looking up at the moon.

"Hey you two, its time for the countdown." said Brock, paying attention to what everyone was doing around them.

As they started to countdown to the New Year, two other guys are also waiting for the New Year to arrive for something that they've trained for to happen for five years.

_(In Ringtown Somewhere)_

"Are you ready for IT to arrive, Mike?" said a male voice to another male now known as Mike as he was looking at a monitor that showed the Town Square.

"Yes and you, Peter?" replied Mike, making his own question to the one now known as Peter, who was loading up with a weapon.

"Yeah." replied Peter, looking at a screen that showed the Town Square to see if he could find it anywhere.

"Then let the first and last year begin." said Mike as they were watching the crowd from the monitor.

Let's check back in with the gang.

_(Back With The Gang)_

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" said everyone, including Ash, Brock, and Dawn, in the Town Square excitedly.

As soon as Ash said that with everybody, all of a sudden, he felt both tired and in pain at the same time, but he wasn't clutching his stomach, yet that is.

"Hey guys, I think I'll head back to the Pokemon Center because I'm a little tired." said Ash, trying hold back the pain in his voice, but let it out for a split second before he got it back under control.

"Ok. Good Night." said Brock and Dawn in unison as they didn't notice the pain behind Ash's voice.

"Good Night." said Ash, still holding back the pain and leaving at the same time before they noticed the pain in his voice.

As he turned away from them, he clutched his stomach as the pain was starting to get worse and then, he broke into a run to get to the Pokemon Center, which was just outside of the Town Square.

_(Back At The Pokemon Center)_

Ash had just made it to the room, and past Nurse Joy, who was busy with other trainers, and he made his way to his bed and when he laid down and closed his eyes, he blacked out for no reason at all.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"IT has emerged. Let's go, Mike!" said Peter, heading out of the door with the weapon in hand.

"Right behind you!" said Mike, following Peter out of the building with the same weapon in his hands too.

_(Back With Brock And Dawn)_

"I can't believe that Ash went to bed already." said Dawn in disbelief of Ash missing out on the activities that were still going on, even after the New Year was welcomed in.

"Yeah and the party is just now getting to be a lot of fun too." said Brock, looking at Dawn with an expression of disbelief.

They were right in the middle of the Town Square and they were having a lot of fun too with all of the different things that were going on with people dancing and singing about what good luck the New Year would bring.

As everyone was having the time of their lives, all of a sudden, a creature started to attack the Town Square and was headed straight toward Brock and Dawn.

They covered their faces with their arms so that they wouldn't be hurt in the face, if the creature had claws that is, until they heard a pair of voices come out of nowhere from behind them.

"Look out!" yelled Mike and Peter in unison as they moved in front of Brock and Dawn with the weapons in hand.

They took their arms off of their faces as they wanted to see who had saved them, but they only saw their backs along with the creature coming full force at them from a jump that it had done to get an aerial view of its prey to see what would be tasty.

They fired a bolt of electricity, which was from the weapons that looked like guns, at the creature since it had fur, black fur as black as the night sky without stars. (The creature will be explained later on.)

It backed away and started to leave, but before it left, it took an innocent woman with it into the forest.

"Are you ok?" asked Mike as they were looking at Brock and Dawn, who were frightened and in shock about what the creature was like.

"Yeah." said Brock and Dawn in unison and in shock of what they just saw happen or almost happened to them.

"Good. Let's go. It might be somewhere else by now." said Peter as they started to leave to find the creature again and hoping to find it before it did anything with the woman.

"What just happened, Brock?" asked Dawn, still in shock as people started to stare at them.

"To tell you the truth, Dawn, I don't know." replied Brock, also still in shock as they started to move away from everyone looking at them.

_(With The Creature)_

The creature had carried the woman off into the forest and had eaten her in a small area that was open with trees around it, but instead of tearing her apart limb by limb, it ate her whole without killing her like normal creatures such as dragons and other mythical creatures.

Then, it ran towards Ringtown again, but it stopped at the Pokemon Center instead of going back to the Town Square to create more havoc than it already has if it came back into the Town Square.

It looked up at the full moon and then, it disappeared completely without anyone noticing it at all, even the mysterious Mike and Peter with their weapons drawn.

_(Back With Brock And Dawn)_

"Hey, I just thought of something, Brock." said Dawn as she stopped in her tracks as she got an idea about something.

"Yeah, what is it, Dawn?" asked Brock, curiously as he stopped right beside her and looked at her with curiosity on his face.

They were on their way to the Pokemon Center when Dawn got her idea and stopped in the middle of the trail that led back to the Center.

"Wasn't the creature on its way to the Center when it left town with that woman in its arms?" asked Dawn as she now had a terrified look on her face as she just realized something.

"You're right, Dawn and that's where Ash is. Let's hurry." replied Brock with a terrified look on his face too as they were starting to run toward the Center with Dawn right behind him as they were worried about Ash.

When they arrived at the Center, they went straight to their room and found Ash sound asleep as Pikachu jumped onto the bed to lie next to Ash like normal.

"That's just like him to miss out on a crazy event that just happened." whispered Brock, looking between Ash and Dawn.

"All because he's been sleeping this whole time while that creature attacked us. Wow." whispered Dawn, looking at Ash as he slept peacefully.

They said 'Good Night' to each other and then, they went straight to sleep in their own beds, but what they don't know is that Ash was knocked out cold in his sleep.

After a crazy night and being attacked by a creature, our heroes are gonna continue on their way to Fall City and Wintown.

* * *

**...Mike and Peter. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I've had it done for a while, but I was waiting until I got done with Battling The Enemy Within My Version to publish it. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. The Return Of The Rival!

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own Mike and Peter and the creature.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Return Of The Rival!**

After stopping in Ringtown for the New Year and being attacked by a creature, our heroes continue on their way to Fall City and Wintown when all of a sudden, a person came walking onto the trail and the gang already recognized who it was and it was Ash's rival, Paul.

"Well, well, if it isn't the 'loser gang from Sinnoh'." said Paul in his usual voice with a slight smile on his face as he said that last part.

"Come off it, Paul! You don't need to call us the 'loser gang from Sinnoh'." said Ash angrily as Dawn was holding him back from going after Paul.

"Ash…" said Dawn as she was trying to stop Ash before he said something that he'd regret in the future.

"If I remember straight, Ash beat you going into the Final Four. So why are you here?" asked Brock as he was looking at Paul, who looked away.

"Well, I'm here because I heard of the creature that appeared in Ringtown last night and I wanted to catch it along with competing in the Almia League." replied Paul, thinking about seeing the creature on the news this morning and turning his head to meet Ash's death stare.

Just as Ash and Paul were giving each other the death stare, Dawn thought of an idea to make them stop looking at each other like that since it was starting to creep her out and it wasn't taking them anywhere.

"Why don't you battle each other in a 3-on-3 match to settle this?" asked Dawn as she was looking between Ash and Paul, who looked at her then back at each other as they were figuring out the answer on their heads.

"That's a great idea, Dawn. What do you say to that, Paul?" asked Ash as he was curious to what Paul would say about Dawn's idea.

"I think that would be a great idea even though it came from HER." said Paul as he was looking at Dawn while he said that last part as he was somewhat mad that Dawn came up with the idea instead of him in the first place.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Dawn as she was trying to get Paul, but Ash and Brock held her back by holding onto her arms, Ash taking the right and Brock taking the left, from doing something that she might regret later on.

"Calm down, Dawn. I'll be the referee." said Brock as he and Ash let her go as she cooled down a little and as he was taking his place in the middle of the battlefield, which was in a small, but big enough open space for a battle, on the sidelines.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once Ash and Paul were in their battle positions on opposite sides of the battlefield, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between Ash and Paul is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked Brock as he was looking between Ash, who was on his left, and Paul, who was on his right.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Paul in unison.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Electabuzz, Stand By!"

"Go Chimchar!"

"Electabuzz, Brick-Break!"

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!"

The attacks cancelled each other out in mid-air in the middle of the battlefield, sending out flames from the Flame Wheel.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!"

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!"

Again, the attacks collided in mid-air, sending sparks and flames everywhere on the battlefield, but Electabuzz was knocked out by the explosion between the two attacks.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. Chimchar's the winner!"

"Gliscor, Stand By! Gliscor, Guillotine!"

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!"

The two attacks collided in mid-air again, but Chimchar was knocked out in an instant by the powerful Guillotine.

"Chimchar's unable to battle. Gliscor's the winner!"

"Go Staravia! Staravia, Aerial Ace!"

"Gliscor, Guillotine again!"

The Aerial Ace hit first, but it didn't knock it out just yet as the Guillotine indicated that it was starting to be winded by the last battle.

"Staravia, Brave Bird!"

"Gliscor, Knock-Off!"

The attacks collided again, but this time, both of them were knocked out as Knock-Off was a powerful attack too.

"Gliscor and Staravia are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Torterra, Stand By!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Torterra, Giga Drain!"

The Thunderbolt, which hit Torterra as well, stopped the Giga Drain just before it hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

Just as the Frenzy Plant was about to hit Pikachu as it was doing Volt Tackle, Ash came up with an idea to dodge and attack at the same time.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail now!"

Pikachu came out of the Volt Tackle and slammed Torterra down with the super charged Iron Tail and knocked it out in the process.

"Torterra's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the match goes to Ash!" said Brock, announcing that Ash had beaten Paul again.

"Great job, Pikachu!" said Ash as Pikachu jumped up at him and was caught easily in his arms.

Paul didn't take losing to Ash too well so Paul started to walk away and then, he stopped and turned around, looking at the gang as he was confusing them on what he was doing or going to do.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU YET, ASH!" yelled Paul as he was running straight towards Ash with his right hand in a fist.

"Ash, watch out!" yelled Dawn as she saw what was happening and processed it the fastest in her mind out of the three of them.

Just a few feet before Paul reached Ash, Pikachu jumped in front of him and sparks started to fly from its cheeks as it was trying to protect its trainer, but Paul ran right pass, ignoring it completely as he only had one thing on his mind: Ash.

Paul tackled Ash and started to fight with him on the ground as Paul's fists were going crazy with hitting Ash a couple of times.

"Ash!" said Dawn as they were fighting on the ground and rolling onto each other's backs.

Brock couldn't believe what Paul did after battle since he didn't take to losing too kindly like everyone else has.

"Ash, Paul, KNOCK IT OFF!" said Brock as he broke up the fight between them that Paul started.

"What did you do that for?" asked Ash as he was getting up from the ground to get into Paul's face.

He was about to go after Paul for starting to fight, but Dawn held him back by his right arm.

"I wanted to kill you because you beat me two times in a row!" said Paul as he was about to lunge after Ash again, but he was being held back by Brock.

"Paul, COOL DOWN! Why don't you go on and leave before either Ash or you kill each other." said Brock as he turned around and let Paul go, but Dawn held Ash back until Paul left and was out of sight.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Dawn as she was watching Paul leave until he was out of her sight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What just happened, Brock?" asked Ash as he was still hoping that he didn't hear Paul correctly because of his blind rage.

"Paul wanted revenge for you beating him two times in a row." replied Brock as easily as ever as he was looking at Ash and Dawn.

"Well, I guess I have to be careful whenever I beat him again whenever we meet up that is." said Ash, making sure that he was still in one piece and not in a dream or the afterlife, whatever you want to call it, where he's actually dead and in pieces.

"Well, I guess we should get going so that we can get to Wintown sooner than we need to so that Dawn can train a little before the contest." said Brock, starting to pack up from getting out a few bandages if Ash needed them.

"Yeah." said Ash and Dawn in unison, agreeing with him as they were helping him pack up.

Let's check in with Mike and Peter and see what they thought about how last night went.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"I can't believe that we let the creature go, Mike." said Peter, somewhat depressed about how last night went.

"Don't worry, Peter. As long as we have our tracking equipment, we can hunt that creature down and kill it every time that it appears." said Mike, trying to cheer Peter up as he patted his two bags, one was on his back and the other was like a messenger bag and they were both black to blend in at night.

"I guess you're right about that, Mike." said Peter, starting to cheer up as he was looking at his own bags that were just like Mike's right down to the material and color.

"Well, I guess we should get moving so that as soon as the creature appears next, we can take it down hard." said Mike, starting to pack up a few extra weapons.

"Yeah, and we'll get that creature yet. Wait, I just thought of something." said Peter, remembering something important for their mission.

"What is it, Peter?" asked Mike, wondering what his partner thought of while he was packing the extra weapons.

"Doesn't the creature come out when the full moon is out?" asked Peter, finishing up packing his stuff.

"Yeah and what does that have to do with us?" asked Mike, making a question of his own as he was looking at Peter.

"Well, isn't tonight a full moon too?" asked Peter, making his own question again as he was looking at Mike.

"Then let's get moving before the creature comes back." replied Mike as the information finally sank into his brain as he was racing out of the abandoned building.

"Yeah." said Peter, following Mike out of the building closely.

Let's check back in with the gang.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Later on that same day, the gang was two miles away from Wintown when Brock noticed that it was starting to get dark as the sun was setting.

"Hey, Ash, Dawn, how about we stop here for the night?" asked Brock, stopping and looking at Ash and Dawn.

"That sounds great, Brock." replied Ash and Dawn in unison as they were smiling about that.

After they ate their dinner, which was one of Brock's favorite recipes, and cleaned up, they went to bed and when the full moon was up at midnight, the creature returned.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"Hey, Mike, I have a location of where the creature is." said Peter, starting to run after it as he was looking at the tracking device in his hands.

"Then, let's go and get it!" said Mike, also starting to run, but he was following Peter through the woods.

_(With The Creature)_

The creature was running toward Wintown as fast as it could go on all fours.

While running through the forest, it spotted a girl and a boy that appeared to be best friends as they were talking to one another about what their parents were making them do.

It had a hard a choice to make because they both looked really good, to it that is, until the decision was made in its mind.

It finally decided to try a male since it already tasted a female, which was really good to it, before. (Back in Chapter 2.)

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"This way!" said Peter as he and Mike were catching up to the creature while running through the woods as fast as they could go.

"Right behind you, Peter!" said Mike, still following Peter.

_(Back With The Creature)_

It decided that it was time to attack the two friends and get away with the boy as its prize for being clever.

It jumped out and in front of them and took the boy, who was shocked to see it, away from his best friend as she was shocked before she called after the creature.

"Oh no! Stop! Oh man, I don't want to tell his mother that he was taken away because she'll kill me. I just know it." said the girl as she watched her friend disappear into the night in the creature's arms.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"The creature's just around the corner so be prepared!" said Peter, bringing out the same weapon that he used back in Ringtown and out the tracking device away.

"Got it!" said Mike, also bringing out the same weapon that he used back in Ringtown as they couldn't see the creature, do to t he trees being so close apart, except for little spaces or trails.

They had just rounded the corner when they saw the creature eat the boy whole, just like it did to the woman.

"Spit him out or pay the consequences!" demanded Peter, aiming his weapon at it.

Mike had done the same thing so it was a two-on-one battle in their favor, but they didn't expect what happened next.

The only thing that the creature did was hit them both with a powerful Vine Whip attack, knocking both of them out against trees, which their back slammed hard against.

It ran back toward the gang's campsite, but it stopped just outside of the campsite, where it could see the moon from in the forest, and looked at the full moon again before it disappeared once again.

Ash was knocked out again by something, but there was no one around and it couldn't have been him alone, so who was it?

No one knows.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one to wake up so he thought that he would take a little stroll in the forest around the campsite.

Just as he was about a couple of minutes from the campsite and out of hearing distance, he started to cough, for no reason at all, and when he did, he noticed that one to two bones came out of him that were rather small, which he noticed weren't there before.

"_I wonder where I ate the bones because I don't remember eating any bones at all. That's so weird."_ said Ash in his mind as he saw the bones lying on the ground.

Once he saw the bones, he ran back to the campsite the way he came, so that Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu didn't suspect that he was gone by himself into the forest incase the creature was in it, leaving behind the bones as he was afraid of how they got inside of him.

After that crazy incident in the forest with Ash coughing up the bones, our heroes continue on their way to Fall City and Wintown.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Wonder what's going on with Ash? Oh well. Only I know that answer you won't find out until later! I'm that evil! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. An Old Friend Comes For A Visit & Stays!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, this would be part of the Diamond and Pearl saga.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: An Old Friend Comes For a Visit And Stays!**

After a little scary moment in the forest involving Ash, our heroes are only a mile from Wintown when all of a sudden, they heard a rustle in a nearby bush, which was a few feet in front of them on their left.

"What do you think it is, Brock?" asked Dawn, kind of nervously as she felt like she was going to scream as she was behind Ash and Brock for protection.

"I don't know, Dawn. Ash, why don't you go and find out?" asked Brock, kind of nervously too as he pushed Ash towards the bush with his left arm.

"Huh? O-ok." replied Ash as he was slowly walking over to the bush after looking back at Brock, who he thought was a giant chicken for making him do this, and Dawn for a brief second.

Just when he was about to look in the bush, a familiar person came out of it, while scaring the gang half to death.

"May?" asked the gang in unison and in shock as they looked at the familiar person with a green bandanna on her head and the Pokemon Emerald girl outfit.

"Oh, hey, guys. What are you doing here?" asked May as she saw the gang still shock at her entrance from a bush.

"We're on our way to Wintown for dawn's first contest in Almia and Fall City for Ash's first badge in Almia too. What are you doing here too?" asked Brock, trying to find out why their friend would be over here in the Almia region.

"Well, you wouldn't believe this, but I'm on my way to Wintown for my first contest too." replied May happily as she was smiling at them.

"Well, how about you join us since we're not that far from Wintown?" asked Ash.

"That would be great, guys! Thanks!" replied May excitedly.

"Hey, May, where's Max?" asked Brock curiously as he didn't see her brother anywhere.

"He's back in Petalburg, helping Dad with his pokemon." replied May, thinking about how Max was excited about staying home until he was a trainer.

They all nodded because they knew that Max was happy about that.

_(With Team Rocket)_

"Great! Now, we have to worry about the twerpette from Hoenn now." said Meowth, getting ready to leave with James with their heads held low.

"Where are you two going?" asked Jessie angrily.

"We're not gonna try it, Jessie." replied James as the both of them stopped to look at Jessie, who was still sitting behind a bush, waiting for the right time to attack.

"Well, don't worry about the twerpette, you two. Because I have a plan." said Jessie, going over to tell them the plan quickly before putting it into action.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Just as she got done saying that, all of a sudden, a mechanical hand came down and grabbed Pikachu right from Ash's right shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Ash, noticing that Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder.

"We're here to get a big promotion with your Pikachu so see ya!" said Team Rocket in unison from in their Meowth balloon.

"Stop! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash, making a plan in his head.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but it didn't work because the hand was electric-proofed.

"Nice try, Pikachu, but you can't do anything to break this hand since its metal." said Team Rocket in unison happily as they looked at Pikachu and laughed.

That gave Ash a great idea as he threw the other plan out in the trash since he thought that it would work.

"Pikachu, try an Iron Tail attack!" said Ash, putting his plan into action.

Pikachu broke through the hand like it a piece of paper and then, landed in Ash's arms, which were waiting for it, where Ash gave it a quick hug before turning his attention back to Team Rocket.

"Meowth, I thought that you said that it can resist any attack that was thrown at it." said Jessie angrily again.

"I did, but it doesn't protect against Steel-type attacks though." said Meowth, starting to look guilty.

"Yeah, and it was cheap too." said James, also looking guilty as well.

"Ok, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu shocked them, after jumping out of Ash's arms, right into the sky, saying the usual: "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Pikachu, are you ok?" asked Ash, giving Pikachu a longer hug than before.

It shook its head 'Yes' and placed itself back on Ash's shoulder like usual.

"'I can't believe that they're still at it." said May, thinking about all of the times they tried stealing Pikachu before.

"Well, you know them. They won't stop until they have Pikachu in their hands." said Dawn.

"Yeah." said Ash, agreeing with Dawn.

"Well, we have a little less than a mile from Wintown so let's get going before it gets dark." said Brock, looking at the map and sky.

"Yeah." said Ash, Dawn, and May in unison with a smile on their faces.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

They were just waking up when they heard an explosion that was made by Team Rocket being blasted away by Pikachu.

"What was that, Mike?" asked Peter, starting to get up to see if that was the creature.

"I don't know, but we have to keep an eye out for the creature to appear again." replied Mike, starting to leave with Peter following him on his left.

Both of them had been knocked out for a couple of hours, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that the creature hit them so hard with Vine Whip that they were starting to feel the spots where the creature hit them and sent them flying into the trees right behind them.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They had just made it to Wintown before it got dark, but they were just inside the small town, which they could see the contest hall on the other side of the town along with the Pokemon Center.

"Why don't we go to the Pokemon Center so that we can get a room and I can get a date with Nurse JOY!" said Brock as Croagunk got him with a Poison Jab on his right side and carried him to wherever it always takes him.

"Great idea about the Pokemon Center, Brock, except for the last part." said Ash while the two girls started to giggle at the poor man's misfortune.

_(Later That Evening)_

After they made it to the Pokemon Center and Croagunk keeping Brock under control while talking to Nurse Joy about a room for the four of them to sleep in, they had their dinner and then, they went to sleep quickly.

The creature came back that same evening and went into town silently as it didn't want anyone to hear it while it got its meal.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"It's in Wintown. Let's hurry!" said Peter as the tracker went off, saying that it was in Wintown, the same Wintown where our heroes are, and running towards Wintown.

"Yeah!" said Mike, right behind him again since Peter had the tracking device in his hands.

They were just outside of Wintown when it went off so they were hoping to catch up to the creature in a matter of minutes.

_(Back With The Creature)_

It had just caught sight of a woman all by herself, standing in front of the alleyway that the creature was in, when Mike and Peter showed up to stop it.

"Stop! Don't move!" said Mike and Peter in unison as they were holding out the gun-like weapons from before at the creature as they had ran over the tops of the buildings, parkour style, and stood in front of the creature, but the creature, who kept its eye on the woman while Mike and Peter said that, ignored them by running past them and grabbed the woman all in one fell swoop.

Then, the creature ran straight into the forest and hid from Mike and Peter, behind a tree and brush, as they went by.

The creature looked at the woman, who was terrified for her life, and with its Vine Whip, it ate her even though she was scared to death of how it looked at her.

Then, it ran back to the Pokemon Center, almost passing it up as it was running really fast.

It looked up at the full moon before it did its vanishing act once again.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"Where is it, Peter?" asked Mike, still following Peter before they both came to a stop as Peter pulled out the tracking device from his messenger-like bag.

"It's nowhere to be found, Mike." replied Peter, looking at the tracking device as there wasn't a small little dot that indicated the creature.

"How could something that big run so fast, especially with that woman in its arms?" asked Mike curiously.

"Easy, it just gave us the slip." replied Peter sadly while looking sad along with Mike as they both let out a sigh of unhappiness.

They started to head back to Wintown, depressed that that couldn't catch the creature again, at a walk since they were tired from the run after the creature.

_(The Next Morning)_

Ash was the first one to wake up so he went outside, with Pikachu, of course, to get started on his training regimen with the rest of his pokemon.

Pikachu was battling Chimchar and Staravia while Buizel was battling Grotle, the evolved form of Turtwig, and Gliscor.

They had gotten away from Ash while they were battling, because they were battling hard, so they didn't notice that Ash was coughing up one or two more bones than he did the day before.

"_What's happening to me? Am I going crazy or what?"_ said Ash in his mind as he was looking at the bones lying in front of him before he looked at his pokemon and noticed how tired they were.

"Come on, guys. Let's head back to the Pokemon Center before the others think that we were kidnapped or something." said Ash, waiting for his pokemon to come by both of his sides so that they could walk back to the Pokemon Center together.

Once they got back to the Pokemon Center and Ash put them in their pokeballs, except Pikachu, of course, Dawn, who was still in her regular clothes, was wondering what pokemon to use in the contest today and May, who was wearing her regular clothes, was wondering the same thing too.

After another scary moment with Ash coughing up more bones while training with his pokemon, our heroes are getting ready for the Wintown pokemon contest today.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be crazy, I can tell you that, but you have to find out why. Just had enough time to post this before I go for my driving test. Yeah! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. The Wintown Contest Finally Begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: The Wintown Contest Finally Begins!**

As the Wintown Contest is about to begin, our heroes are helping May and Dawn get ready for the contest.

_(At The Contest Hall)_

"Are you two ready for the contest?" asked Brock, curious to see how his friends are holding up with the contest ready to start.

"Yeah." replied Dawn, who was in her pink coordinator dress with her red shoes and choker with a red bow on it along with her hair pulled back into a ponytail with her two strands of hair by her face still there with the clips holding them in place, and May, who was wearing her Wallace Cup outfit, which was a pink half shirt a yellow heart and yellow on the edges of it, a long light pink-colored skirt with pink at the top of it, and a light pink-colored veil with a green stone in the front of it and brown flip-flops with toe rings along with a yellow necklace with a red stone in the front of it, in unison.

"Well, good luck, you two." said Ash as both he and Brock were leaving to go to their seats.

"Thanks." said Dawn and May in unison as they weren't nervous anymore since the contest was getting ready to begin.

_(The Start Of The Wintown Contest)_

Dawn was the first coordinator to go in the first round, which she wasn't nervous about since she had been first for a contest in the first round before.

"Ambipom, Spotlight! Ambipom, Swift followed by Double Hit!"

The Swift, which was encircling Ambipom, was destroyed beautifully by the Double Hit.

"Ambipom, Double Team followed by Focus Punch!"

The Double Team, which encircled Ambipom like the Swift, was smashed by the Focus Punch in an instant beautifully.

When it got done it landed in front of Dawn, who lowered herself at the waist, and wrapped its tail around her in the shape of a heart.

_(May's First Round Performance)_

"Wartortle, Take The Stage! Wartortle, Water Gun followed by Aqua Tail!"

The Water Gun, which was shot straight up into the air, was cut in half by the Aqua Tail before it was destroyed beautifully.

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin followed by Ice Beam!"

While it was doing the Rapid Spin, it released the Ice Beam and made it look like it was a blade of ice.

When it was done, it landed in front of May on its hands.

_(Jessilina's First Round Performance)_

"Let's Go, Seviper! Seviper, Poison Sting followed by Poison Tail!"

The Poison Sting, which was halfway in the air, was destroyed by the Poison Tail somewhat beautifully.

"Seviper, Haze followed by Bite!"

The Haze was somewhat destroyed after countless Bite attacks.

When it got done, it curled around Jessilina like she was a pole or something else, which I won't mention.

_(In the Coordinator Waiting Room)_

"You two did a great job out there." said Ash, entering the coordinator waiting room with Brock behind him.

"Yeah, and both of you look a lot better than you did at the Lake Valor contest back in Sinnoh." said Brock with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, you two." said Dawn and May in unison as they were looking at Ash and Brock.

"And here are the eight coordinators moving on!" said Marian, who wears a pink half shirt and miniskirt and pink leggings that start above her knees and go until her feet and yellow jacket that is long along with a pair of brown sandals, the emcee from Sinnoh, pointing to the big screen, which was above her.

Dawn and May were shocked when the results went up; even Ash and Brock were shocked too.

Dawn was first and May was second with Jessilina rounding up the eight coordinators that made it past the first round.

_(The Contest Battles Begin)_

Dawn was in the first match and won it easily with Ambipom with an easy knock out while May had a little hard time in the second match, but won it in the end with Skitty with a knock out of the opponent.

Jessilina won the third match based on points with Carnivine, which was sort of a relief for James and Meowth as they didn't want to have to deal with Jessie like whenever she lost.

Dawn made it into the finals with another easy win against her opponent along with May beating Jessilina, who was furious for getting beaten, for the other spot in the finals.

_(The Finals Battle Of The Wintown Contest Begins)_

"On one side, it's Dawn and on the other side, it's May. 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" announced Marian, letting May and Dawn know that they could go as she was looking between Dawn, who was on her left, and May, who was on her right.

"Ambipom, Spotlight!"

"Skitty, Take The Stage!"

"Ambipom, Double Team followed by Double Hit!"

"Skitty, Blizzard followed by Double Slap!"

The Blizzard stop the Double Team cold even before it began while the Double Hit and Double Slap collided in mid-air, creating an explosion that pushed Ambipom and Skitty back by Dawn and May, on their backs.

"Ambipom, Swift followed by Focus Punch!"

"Skitty, Quick Attack followed by Assist!"

Skitty dodged Ambipom's attacks with ease and knocked it out with an Overheat from Blaziken by using Assist.

"Ambipom's unable to battle. Skitty's the winner and the winner of the Wintown Contest is May!" announced Marian, looking over at May with a big smile.

"Thanks for a great battle, Ambipom. Return." said Dawn, putting Ambipom in its pokeball.

"Alright, Skitty! We won!" said May excitedly as she was hugging Skitty.

When May received her ribbon, she was ecstatic about beating Dawn for the first time ever since she met Dawn back in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup.

"Aright, the Wintown Ribbon is all mine!" said May, even more excited than before.

_(With The Others)_

While everyone was cheering for May for winning the contest, Ash felt his stomach rumbling even louder than usual.

"_I wonder why I'm so hungry all of a sudden and why do I feel like I haven't had anything all day when I know that I had something for breakfast. Oh well, I guess I should ignore it for now."_ said Ash in his mind as he was ignoring his stomach for now as it let out a low growl so that only he heard it and not everyone else.

_(After The Contest Was Over)_

After the contest was over, the gang went to their room at the Pokemon Center and then, they went to the dining area for dinner.

When they got their food, they were surprised at how big Ash's plate of food was and what happened next.

Ash was almost done with his first serving while the others were in the middle of their first serving and they stopped to look at him as he was about done with the big plate of food.

"Hey, Ash, why don't you slow down before you choke?" asked Brock while looking at his friend put more food into his mouth.

"Sorry, Brock, but for some odd reason, I felt my stomach rumbling louder than usual after the contest was over with and I can't help it if I'm really hungry." replied Ash, looking at the others.

Then, he got up and went for a second helping; leaving the others wondering what was happening to Ash.

"Brock, what do you think that Ash meant by that?" asked Dawn, trying to comprehend what Ash was talking about, but failed.

"I don't know, Dawn, but I'm starting to worry about Ash." replied Brock, starting to worry about what's starting to happen to Ash.

"I don't know either, but I think that we should keep a close watch on him if he's going to be this hungry. If he does and starts to eat all of the food that we have, then we'll have to start giving him the thing that I do for Munchlax when it comes out of its pokeball and wants to eat our food." said May, trying to get rid of the seriousness of the situation a little bit, but she really just gave them an idea.

"I agree with May. If this does go out of hand, then we'll have to give it to him." said Brock, agreeing with May.

"Yeah, and I also agree with you, May." said Dawn, going with May too.

Just as Dawn said that, Ash had come back with a second helping, which was a little bit bigger than the first.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Ash, sitting down in his chair as he was looking at the three of them.

"Nothing, Ash. Nothing at all." replied the others in unison as they were looking at him.

"Ok." said Ash, starting to eat again.

The gang gave each other worried looks as they were watching Ash eat or inhale the big pile of food.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"We need to get something that can keep up with the creature." said Mike as they were starting to pack up again to leave to go to Fall City.

"I don't think that anything can keep up with the creature at all." said Peter, finishing packing up.

"Let's go before the creature appears again." said Mike, starting to leave after getting done with packing up.

"Yeah and I'm right behind you too." said Peter, following Mike out of the building that they were staying in temporarily.

_(Back With The Gang)_

"We'll give him a week and if he keeps on eating like he did tonight, then we'll give that to him." said Brock as they were talking outside of their room.

Ash had fallen asleep as soon as he got to his bed after eating so much.

They guessed that he ate about four big helpings before he was finally full.

"Yeah." said Dawn and May in unison.

They said 'Good Night' before reentering their room and then went to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

After watching Ash eat like crazy, our heroes will continue on their way to Fall City for Ash's gym battle.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is finally done! I was trying to finish it, but I kept on noth having enough time to do it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm in a horse show this weekend with my horse doing 2'6"! Can't wait! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Something's Not Right With Ash!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**If you have an empty stomach, make sure that you eat something before reading. I'll tell you when you get down to the bottom after reading this chapter.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Something's Not Right With Ash!**

After watching Ash eat like crazy the night before, our heroes continue on their way to Fall City, which is only five miles away from Wintown.

Ash is up a little ways away from the others because the others slowed down because they didn't want him to hear what they were saying to each other behind his back.

"I can't believe that Ash ate that much food last night and now it's like it never happened to him." said Brock in a suspicious voice as he was looking at Ash's back.

"Yeah and I thought that he wasn't going to make it back to the room with how big he was." said Dawn, agreeing with Brock as she remembered that Ash looked like a nine-month pregnant woman with twins.

"I think that we should stop this before it goes too far and we can't stop it." said May, making a point to start Ash on the special thing that she oh so loves to give to Munchlax.

"We can't unless we see how it'll play out in a week, but I think that we need to keep a close eye on him unless you want to, you two." said Brock, trying to make Dawn and May do it for the rest of the week while he somewhat relaxes while he starts to work on the special thing and he knew that they both kind of liked him a very little bit.

"NO WAY, BROCK!" said Dawn and May in unison as they were about to hit him with a punch.

Ash had heard this even though he was a little ways away from them because they were so loud when they said that.

He stopped and turned around to wait for them, wondering what they were talking about behind his back.

"Are you guys coming or what?" asked Ash, kind of joking with them to see if they'll hurry up so that he could find out what they were talking about.

"Yeah. We're coming, Ash, we're coming." replied the others in unison as they were catching up to Ash by running.

They caught up to Ash in a few minutes as they decided not to run all the way to Ash, but walk.

"I thought that something had happened to you guys because you were way behind me." said Ash as they were walking by him with May and Dawn on his right, in that order, and Brock on his left.

"Well, we wanted to talk just between the three of us." said Brock, trying to get Ash off of the subject, but it didn't work as well as he had hoped.

"What were you talking about?" asked Ash, curious to see what they were talking about.

"Nothing important, just trying to figure out what to do when we get to Fall City if we get there just before it gets dark. That's all, Ash." replied Brock, trying to throw Ash off of the scent of what they were really planning on doing next week.

That did that trick too because he didn't go back on the subject at all as he thought that it was a somewhat boring subject to talk about.

"_Let's hope that we don't have to give him that special thing at all and it's just a phase too."_ said the others in unison in their minds as they were looking at Ash out of the corner of their eyes.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"I don't understand why we have to get to Fall City before the creature appears next." said Peter out of boredom of traveling what felt like forever.

"Peter, the reason that we need to het to Fall City before the creature appears next is because if it kills, or should I say eats, another person before we could stop it, we would blame ourselves endlessly until it appears next." replied Mike, explaining why it is important to get to Fall City before the creature appears next.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." said Peter, remembering what Mike told him before the New Year started and while they were training.

_(Back With The Gang)_

"Why don't we stop here for the night, guys?" asked Brock, setting down his backpack onto the ground.

"Yeah and this is a perfect spot to set up camp too." said Ash, still not knowing that the others were watching him closely.

"We'll help Brock get ready for dinner while you go and get some firewood, Ash. Ok?" said Dawn, explaining what each of them will be doing.

"Ok." said the others in unison as they started to do what they were assigned.

When Ash left, the others just looked at where he left to go into the forest and then, they looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

_(With Ash)_

"_I wonder what's with the others because they've been talking a lot just amongst themselves instead of including me. That's weird and I always wonder what they're talking about that they don't want me to know about. Oh well. I guess I'll find out in do time."_ said Ash, starting to pick up some firewood, which wasn't that big so he got a lot of little twigs and a few big twigs.

_(Back With The Gang)_

It didn't take Ash too long to get the needed firewood and he was back at the campsite in 10 minutes flat.

Once dinner was cooked, they enjoyed themselves because Ash wasn't stuffing himself like he did the night before.

After they got done with dinner and put everything away, but they kept the campfire burning for light, they went to bed and Brock, Dawn, and May were happy because Ash didn't have the same hunger episode from last night, but what happens later on will make the others really wonder about Ash.

_(Later On That Same Evening)_

When everyone was fast asleep, Ash got up in the middle of the night because he was in some sort of a trance!

His eyes were open and they looked just like when the King of Pokelantis took over and his body was moving all by itself compared to when the King took over.

He went over to Brock's backpack and took out all of the food that was in there and ate it all in a couple of minutes too!

He, of course, had a hard time making it back to his own sleeping bag because of the extra weight on him, which was about ten pounds.

Then, he went right back to sleep as soon as he laid back down and his head hit the pillow.

_(The Next Morning)_

Brock was the first one to get up and when he noticed that something had eaten all of the food that he had on him, he was in shock as he stopped in front of the empty backpack that was full when they went to bed and looked down as he couldn't believe this.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF OUR FOOD?" yelled Brock, still in shock as he was still looking at the inside of the empty backpack.

That woke up Dawn and May in a heartbeat as they were nearby his sleeping bag and backpack.

"What is it, Brock? What's wrong?" asked the two girls in unison as they got up from their sleeping bags and looked at him with a worried expression written all over their faces.

"All of our food…is…gone." replied Brock, still shock.

"WHAT?" said May, shocked at what Brock just said.

"Hey, where's Ash?" asked Dawn, noticing that Ash didn't get up when Brock yelled, let alone move.

"I think that he's still in his sleeping bag. Let's check." replied Brock, starting to head over to Ash's sleeping bag.

"Ok." said the girls in unison as they were following him.

When they got to his sleeping bag, they noticed that he, who was sleeping on his back like usual, was a little bit bigger in his stomach than usual, which was almost like a woman that was three months pregnant with only one child.

"ASH, WAKE UP!" yelled the three in unison.

As soon as Ash heard that, he got up pretty quickly, despite having a three month pregnant belly and having ten pounds added to his usual weight.

"Ash, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Brock, angrily at his friend with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his left eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about, Brock?" asked Ash, wondering what his friend was talking about as he didn't notice anything different about him since he was still sitting in his sleeping bag.

"HOW COULD YOU EAT ALL OF OUR FOOD SUPPLY, ASH KETCHUM?" asked Dawn and May in unison as they were getting ready to pounce him, but they were held back by Brock and Pikachu, who had woken up at the same time that Ash did.

"Ok, I didn't mean to do it! Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Ash, trying to defend himself as they were scaring him a little.

"Just look at you! We already know that you ate all of the food supply!" replied May, even more angrily than before.

Ash looked down as she was saying that and noticed that his stomach was slightly larger than it was before, which meant that he knew that he looked like a three month pregnant woman.

"How did this happen?" asked Ash, looking at his friends with worried and confused looks on his face.

They were stunned as ever as Ash said that and they let show on their faces as a shocked look.

"You mean that you don't know how that happened to you?" asked Brock, still stunned as ever.

"That's what I'm saying because if I did eat all of the food, I would remember, right?" asked Ash, trying to tell the others that he didn't do it, which they actually believed him.

"I guess that would be true, Ash. Right, Brock?" asked Dawn curiously.

"I think that Ash is telling the truth because I know that we would remember eating something too." replied Brock, still wondering who ate all of the food.

"I guess you're right about that, Brock, but I still think that he ate all of our food." said May, still disappointed that there was no food left.

"MAY!" said Ash and Brock in unison as they were trying to get her to shut up about the food being gone.

"Well, I guess we'll have to move it very quickly to Fall City so that we can stock up on our food supplies again and get something to eat while we're at it." said Brock, starting to pack up what was left of the camp along with the others.

"Yeah, and think about it this way, we'll be there a lot sooner so that I'll be able to win my first badge here in Almia too." said Ash as they were getting ready to go as the three of them were waiting for Brock to put out the campfire.

As they were starting to walk to Fall City, the girls, who were walking right next to Ash, noticed that Ash's stomach looked a little bit smaller than it was before, almost like a two month pregnant woman now.

_(Later On That Same Day)_

They had finally made it to Fall City before lunch because in some areas, which were flat grasslands, they ran so that they could get there a lot quicker for what they needed.

"I can't believe that we made it to Fall City this quick." said Brock as they were entering Fall City, which was a big city that looked almost like Viridian City, but only a little bigger.

"FINALLY!" said the others in unison in exasperation from the hunger that they had to put up while on their way here as they were following him.

They had lunch first at a small restaurant nearby, and then, they went to help Brock with getting the replacement food supplies and other stuff like medical stuff for both humans and pokemon.

After they helped Brock to get the big replacement food supply, which Brock didn't trust it and got more food than he needed, Brock noticed that it was starting to get dark pretty quickly so they went to the Pokemon Center, which was a little ways away from the store that they got the replacement food supplies from, to rest for the night because tomorrow, Ash will have his first gym battle in Almia, but what happens next, the others would like to kill Ash, if they could, for doing it.

_(Later On That Same Evening)_

Ash was in the same trance as last night and he went straight to the kitchen of the Pokemon Center and then, he started to eat all of the food again, but he stopped when he was in the middle of eating all of the food.

Then, he went back to their room and went straight back to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. (You'll find out soon how big his stomach was!)

_(In The Morning)_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO HALF OF OUR FOOD?" yelled Nurse Joy in shock, which was loud enough to wake up Brock, Dawn, and May and made them run out of their room quickly, not noticing that Ash wasn't following them.

"What happened, Nurse Joy?" asked the three of them in unison as they ran into the kitchen and skidding to a stop right in front of her.

"Something ate half of our food last night and we didn't hear them. How could that be?" asked Nurse Joy, trying to figure out who ate half of their food with Chansey right next to her on her right.

The three of them just looked at each other and started to head back to their room with angry looks on their faces, ready to kill Ash if they saw him like they did yesterday morning.

_(With The Gang)_

They had just entered their room when they noticed that Ash, who had the lower bunk between him and Brock, was about the same size that he was last night and this morning when they found him.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU BETTER GET UP THIS INSTANT!" said Brock, who was really mad at his friend for doing this to Nurse Joy and Chansey.

Ash, who was lying on his back, got up so quickly that he almost fell out of bed and onto his face, but he caught himself before he did.

'What happened? What did I miss?" asked Ash, trying to find out what happened.

"YOU ATE HALF OF THE POKEMON CENTER'S FOOD SUPPLY! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" replied Dawn and May in unison as they were getting into his face.

"What, I didn't do it! I swear!" said Ash, still trying to defend himself against his friends' anger toward him.

"Just look at you again! You're as fat as you were yesterday!" said Dawn and May in unison again as they were looking at Ash's stomach.

Just as they were saying that, Ash looked down with a puzzled look on his face as he saw that his stomach was the same size from yesterday.

All he could do was look at his friends with a worried look on his face and an expression that said, "I didn't do it" as he was trying to hold back the yell that he wanted to give his friends and it worked.

"You didn't do it, did you?" asked Brock as they saw the look on their friend's face.

Ash juts shook his head "No" as his reply to Brock's question as he felt something in his throat, which he could swallow.

"_I thought that we had Ash in the act of it. Darn it!"_ said the others in unison in their minds as they were looking at Ash.

As Ash is getting ready for his gym battle after a moment where the others thought that they had caught him red-handed, but it didn't work, our heroes are getting ready to head on over to the gym for Ash's first gym battle in Almia.

* * *

**That's Chapter 6! Reason for eating before reading this, I was writing this chapter early in the mornings BEFORE I ATE ANY FOOD and it made me extremely hungry. Can't wait for you to read Chapter 7 once I type it up that is! Passed my manuverability test and got my driver's license. Yeah! Can't wait to drive by myself! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Ash's First Gym Battle In Almia!

**Disclaimer: I dont't own Pokemon except...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Ash's First Gym Battle In Almia!**

After almost catching Ash red-handed with eating half of the Pokemon Center's food, our heroes are on their way to the Fall City Gym for Ash to get his first badge.

"Are you sure it's just around the corner?" asked Ash, impatiently waiting for his gym battle as they were trying to find the gym.

"Yeah, and here we are." said Brock, turning the corner to reveal a building, which looked like it was made completely out of rocks, almost like the Pewter City Gym, but a bit bigger.

Outside of the gym was a man leaning against the wall of the Gym, waiting for a good gym battle.

When he saw the gang, he went crazy, or as crazy as a man can be when excited, as the welcoming committee for them.

"Welcome to the Fall City Gym! My name's Stone and I'm the gym leader for Fall City." introduced the man, now known as Stone, who had a tough built with muscles on his arms and he even had six-pack abs along with a somewhat deep voice that was between deep and high-pitched and he also had short, brown hair.

"Hi, Stone. My name's Ash Ketchum and I would like a gym battle with you." said Ash, introducing himself and challenging Stone to a gym battle all at once.

"I bet that you're a strong trainer so I accept your challenge. Follow me." said Stone, leading the gang into the Gym and to the battlefield.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As soon as they entered the Gym, they saw a huge battlefield with rocks all over it and rocky terrain, which would make it tricky if you had speed on your side, as the battlefield.

"Are you ready, Ash?" asked Stone as they were about to walk onto the battlefield and into the trainer boxes on opposite side of the battlefield.

"Yeah." replied Ash excitedly.

As they walked onto the battlefield and into the trainer boxes, Stone's referee, who was a guy, came out to start the battle. (I don't like to figure out names for the referees so…deal with it!)

"This match between Stone, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, looking between Stone, on his right, and Ash, on his left.

"Yeah!" replied the two in unison.

"Then let the match begin!" said the referee.

"Let's go, Sudowoodo!"

"Go Grotle!"

_(With The Others)_

"I can't believe that Ash's Turtwig actually evolved into a Grotle." said May, surprised that it evolved.

"I thought that it wasn't going to evolve at all, but it did." said Dawn happily.

"Well, it was all of their hard work paying off that Turtwig evolved." said Brock.

_(Back On The Battlefield)_

"Sudowoodo, Double-Edge!"

"Grotle, Energy Ball!"

The Energy Ball hit Sudowoodo, before it could attack, hard, but it wasn't out just yet.

"Sudowoodo, Rock Slide!"

"Grotle, Razor Leaf followed by Energy Ball!"

The Rock Slide was stopped by Razor Leaf quickly while the Energy Ball hit Sudowoodo hard enough to knock it out.

"Sudowoodo's unable to battle. Grotle's the winner!"

"Let's go Rampardos! Rampardos, Head Smash!"

"Grotle, Energy Ball followed by Razor Leaf!"

The Head Smash blew the Energy Ball and the Razor Leaf away and hit Grotle hard enough to knock it out since Grotle was tired from the previous battle with Sudowoodo,

"Grotle's unable to battle. Rampardos's the winner!"

"Go Buizel!"

"Rampardos, Flamethrower!"

"Buizel, Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse stopped the Flamethrower before it even hit half way and sent it back at Rampardos, causing a lot of damage, but it wasn't out just yet.

"Rampardos, Head Smash one more time!"

"Buizel, Dodge followed by Water Pulse!"

Buizel dodged the Head Smash by jumping into the air and released the Water Pulse while it was in mid-air and knocked Rampardos out as soon as the Water Pulse made contact with it.

"Rampardos's unable to battle. Buizel's the winner!"

"Let's go, Golem! Golem, Rollout!"

"Buizel, Water Pulse followed by Water Gun!"

The Water Pulse stopped the Rollout in its tracks and the Water Gun hit Golem hard, almost knocking it out.

"Golem, Rock Throw!"

"Buizel, Dodge followed by Aqua Jet!"

Buizel dodged the Rock Throw without any problem by jumping into the air again and it took off after Golem from mid-air with the Aqua Jet and knocked Golem out as soon as it hit it.

"Golem's unable to battle. Buizel's the winner and the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Alright, Buizel! We did it!" said Ash excitedly as Buizel came over to him.

"Great job, Golem. Return. Congratulations, Ash, and to prove your win here at the Fall City Gym, I give you the Rock Badge." said Stone, handing Ash the Rock Badge, which had three little boulders on it.

"Thanks, Stone. Alright, we got the Rock Badge!" said Ash excitedly as he was holding up the badge while doing his usual pose.

After they got done at the gym and said 'Goodbye' to Stone, they went back to the Pokemon Center to get something to eat.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

"That was a great battle, Ash." said Dawn as they were heading to the dining area.

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe how strong Grotle and Buizel are since the last time that I saw them too." said May, following behind Dawn slightly.

"Thanks a lot, girls." said Ash, looking at the two of them and smiling at them.

"Hey, Ash, I was wondering why you didn't say anything this morning when we found you like yesterday morning?" asked Brock, changing the subject abruptly.

Ash was surprised by this and by the look on his face, he was really shocked that Brock said that too along with the girls.

"Well, the reason why I didn't say anything was that I felt like something was stuck in my throat and I couldn't talk until we were almost to the gym." replied Ash, recovering from his shock.

"That's weird, Ash." said Dawn and May in unison.

"Very weird." said Brock as they were entering the dining area.

As soon as they were in there and got their food, they ate their food without anything strange happening because Ash wasn't stuffing himself like he did two nights ago.

After they got done, they headed back to their room for a good night's sleep, but what they don't know is that two people are waiting just outside of the Pokemon Center, in the woods, for the creature to return by watching their tracking device.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"Hey, Mike, this thing's acting weird again." said Peter as the tracking device was going crazy like it does when the creature was around.

The tracking device was going off before when they were in the forest near Fall City and now in Fall City, near the Pokemon Center, like was doing the night before.

"What are you talking about, Peter?" asked Mike, approaching the tracking device in Peter's hands and looking over Peter's shoulder to see it.

"I'm saying that it's going off even though the creature isn't around. What do you think that it means, Mike?" asked Peter as Mike was looking at the tracking device and seeing a little dot on the radar, which appeared to be by the Pokemon Center.

"I don't know, but maybe we should follow it and see where it takes us." said Mike, starting to follow Peter in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

They followed it to the Pokemon Center and then, it led them to the gang's room window where they saw a person starting to get up from their bed. (Don't know yet? Just wait and find out!)

_(Back With The Gang)_

Ash was getting up from his bed again in the middle of the night and started to head to the kitchen and this is all because he was in the same trance as before!

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"Should we follow him?" asked Peter as the tracking device went crazy as before as it was already tracking he was going.

"Yes, because we need to find out if that thing is right about him or not." replied Mike, looking for a way into the Pokemon Center.

It wasn't too long when they found a way into the Pokemon Center by a vent on the top of the building that was close to the kitchen.

They followed Ash straight to the kitchen, but the waited just outside of it by the doorway with Mike on the left and Peter on the right if you are going into the kitchen.

"Are you sure this thing's right about the creature and that it is here?" asked Peter curiously.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that it might be in the room only maybe it's on the ceiling." replied Mike as they both looked up and onto the ceiling, but found nothing.

They watched Ash eat about half of the Center's food until he stopped a little bit past midway through.

He turned around and headed back to the room and as he was going past Mike and Peter, the tracking device went crazy like it usually does when the creature was around.

They looked at each other and went to follow Ash back to the gang's room and then, the exited the Pokemon Center the same way that they entered it and went right back, or led to, the gang's window.

The tracking device went dead (Not literally!) as soon as Ash laid back down in his bed and went back to sleep.

"What do you think about that, Mike?" asked Peter, curious to see what Mike would say about that strange phenomenon.

"I think that might be the creature in human form, but maybe that thing might be calibrated wrong, Peter." replied Mike while he was looking at the tracking device as he said that last part.

They left after the tracking device went dead and went back to their little campsite in the forest.

_(Early In The Morning)_

Ash woke up early the next morning and went to the bathroom, without any trouble, to get cleaned up.

When he turned on the light and looked in the mirror, he was shocked at what he saw in it.

He saw that his stomach was as big, if not a little bit bigger, like a four-month pregnant woman, than it was before.

"_How did this happen to me? I need to get out of here before the others wake up and think that it's me again!"_ said Ash in his mind as he looked at his stomach and put his hands on it to make sure that it was real and not a weird dream that he was having.

He quickly put his jacket, hat, and backpack on and sneaked out of the room, without Pikachu, and the Pokemon Center.

As soon as he was outside, he started to run into the forest, but he went the opposite way from where Mike and Peter was, but he started to slow down because he was getting tired.

Then, he fell to the ground onto his back by a tree and he was fast asleep again.

_(Later On In The Morning)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Nurse Joy from the kitchen again.

The others woke up immediately and went to see what happened.

"What happened, Nurse Joy?" asked the other in unison.

"The food has disappeared again, but a little more is gone this time." said Nurse Joy with Chansey by her side again.

The others just looked at each other and then, they headed back to their room to find Ash and give him a piece of their mind.

_(With The Others In Their Room)_

"ASH! Huh?" said Brock, trying to wake up Ash, but then, he noticed that Ash was gone, but not Pikachu.

"What's wrong, Brock?" asked Dawn and May in unison.

"Ash is gone and he took his backpack, but he didn't take Pikachu with him either." replied Brock, looking at Pikachu, who was wondering where Ash was.

"I don't think that he would leave Pikachu if he went out to train, would he?" asked Dawn curiously.

"No, he wouldn't. I wonder if he's close by though." replied Brock, packing up his stuff.

"Yeah." said the two girls in unison as they followed him out of the door and out of the room along with out of the Pokemon Center.

_(A Couple Of Minutes Later)_

After a couple of minutes of looking for Ash, they found him lying on his back on the ground, sleeping deeply.

"Hey, Brock, did you finish that special thing for Ash?" asked May.

"Yes, I did and I got it done yesterday." replied Brock, getting the special thing out form his backpack.

"It looks like a cookie, Brock." said Dawn, looking at it.

"It does, but it's actually a poffin in disguise with the recipe inside it." said Brock, holding it up for Dawn and May to smell it.

As soon as Ash got a whiff of the poffin, he started to wake up and Brock just put it back into his backpack so that Ash doesn't see it.

As soon as his vision straightened out, he saw shadows standing in front of him, since the sun was shining down brightly on the figures in front of him, and he looked up, which got the sun out of his eyes, and saw the gang looking down at him with puzzled faces.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" asked Ash, getting up without any help.

"We should be asking you the same thing, Ash." replied the gang in unison curiously.

May went to Ash's side and out of pure curiosity, she poked Ash in the stomach to make sure that it was real and not fake.

"May!" said Ash, seeing her poke him and making him feel a little out of sorts.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that it was real instead of fake." said May, coming back around to the front of Ash.

"Well, I came out here because I noticed that my stomach was this size and I wanted to get out before you guys saw me like this. Man, I've been feeling strange for a couple of weeks now." said Ash, leaning against the tree that he collapsed by.

"Well, why didn't you tell us instead of hiding it from us, Ash?" asked Brock curiously as he wanted to know what his friend was thinking about.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me." replied Ash, still leaning against the tree, now closing his eyes.

"Oh, Ash." said the girls in unison.

"I'm still wondering why I don't feel like my…" said Ash as he fell from against the tree and he would've fallen onto the ground, but the others stopped him by catching him and laid him down on the ground on his back.

"Ash? Ash, wake up!" said Brock, trying to wake Ash up, but it didn't work.

He was asleep for five minutes and during those five minutes, his stomach shrank with every minute that passed by and by the time five minutes came and passed, his stomach was completely normal lit was before.

Ash started to wake up before too long, which the others were happy about because they were starting to worry about him and whether or not he would wake up.

"What was I talking about?" asked Ash, getting up again with his right hand holding his head.

"You were saying that you were wondering why you don't feel like yourself." replied May.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." said Ash, letting go of his head.

"Ash, we've been wondering, if you wanted to do this, that is, I just got done making this and this has the same ingredients as the pokeblock that May gives to Munchlax too and we would like to know if you wanted to have this before you go to sleep." said Brock curiously.

It didn't take Ash long to respond to that great idea.

"That sounds like a great idea and I would like to have it before I go to sleep too." said Ash with a smile on his face.

"Then, we'll give it to you tonight and see how it works." said Brock, a smile appearing on his face while he said that.

"Thanks, guys." said Ash.

"You're welcome." said the others in unison.

"Oh, I just remembered that there's a contest not too far from here and it's in a small town called Cove Town so let's go there before we forget another contest." said Brock as they started to head toward Cove Town.

"Yeah!" said the girls in unison as they raised their fists into the air high.

After finding Ash in the forest and him agreeing to the whole poffin idea, our heroes continue on their way to Cove Town for Dawn and May's next contest.

* * *

**...Mike, Peter, and Stone. That's Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is pretty crazy and I will warn you: This will be the most craziest chapter that you will read so far. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Team Rocket Finally Returns!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own Cove Town.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Team Rocket Finally Returns!**

After finding Ash in the forest, our heroes continue on their way to Cove Town for Dawn and May's next contest, but what they don't know is that Team Rocket's waiting for them just a little ways ahead in the forest.

_(With Team Rocket)_

"They're almost here. Get ready." said Jessie, spotting the gang coming their way on the trail.

"Yeah." said James and Meowth in unison as hey also spotted the gang and were getting ready to pull of their supposed in genius plan of theirs.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Just as they were passing by where Team Rocket was in the forest, all of a sudden, a net sprang from the right and captured Ash and Pikachu, who were behind the others slightly, in it.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Ash, being lifted to where he could see the top of the machine that held the net and getting the gang's attention all at once.

"Ash!" said the others in unison as they were going after Ash and Pikachu as they were being pulled back to the machine that was waiting for them on the other side of the trees.

They stopped as they saw a giant machine, which was putting Ash and Pikachu inside of it through a window that was no bigger than Ash, coming out of the forest.

"Thank you for the deposit of Pikachu, but you can keep the twerp." said Team Rocket as they threw Ash out of the machine through the arm of the machine after he was sucked by a vacuum-like hose that led to the arm.

He landed hard on the ground with his back taking the full force of the impact, waiting a second or two before he could ignore the pain that shot up his spine to get up.

"Pikachu!" said Ash, getting up and standing on his own without any help.

"Are you ok?" asked Brock as they came to make sure that Ash was ok from that kind of a fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm going to take Team Rocket down if that's the last thing I do." said Ash, going after Team Rocket by trying to get to their machine quickly by running.

As soon as he was approaching the machine, Team Rocket let out Dustox and Carnivine and attacked him with Silver Wind and Bullet Seed.

He just barely dodged the when he saw Pikachu inside of the machine, worrying about its trainer and how he was fairing with the attacks.

"I know! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash, still dodging the attacks.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt to blast itself out of the machine, which worked, and sent Team Rocket Flying while in mid-air and saying the usual: "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" asked Ash, catching Pikachu in his arms and hugging it.

It nodded 'Yes' as it landed into Ash's awaiting arms.

"Are you two ok?" asked Dawn as they were approaching Ash and Pikachu.

"Yeah, we're fine." replied Ash with Pikachu getting back up on his shoulder.

"I see that you're still as reckless as you were before." said May, still thinking about their travels back in the Hoenn and Kanto Regions.

"I guess that you can say that." said Ash, embarrassed by what May said.

"I guess we should get going to Cove Town before it gets too late." said Brock, saving Ash from being embarrassed anymore.

"Yeah." said the others in unison as they were following Brock.

_(With Mike and Peter)_

"What do you think about last night, Mike?" asked Peter ad they were on their way to Cove Town too.

"I thought that last night was the weirdest night that I've ever had in my entire life." replied Mike, thinking about what happened last night.

"I meant by the tracking device and the kid." said Peter, trying to get Mike's attention about the how the tracking device was going after the kid.

"Oh, yeah. That was weird. Did you check it last night when we got back?" asked Mike, thinking about how the tracking device was saying that the kid was the creature.

"I did and I did find something wrong with it and the only thing that was wrong was that it was on another frequency than usual." replied Peter.

"I wonder how that happened." said Mike curiously.

"The creature probably did that when it knocked us out that one time with its Vine Whip." said Peter as they were entering Cove Town and finding a hotel in the middle of the town so that they could try to catch the creature when it came back.

_(Back With The Gang)_

"Why don't we go ahead and stop here for the night?" asked Brock as they entered a small opening on the side of the trail with tree surrounding it and a little space that led to a nearby river.

"Ok." replied the others in unison.

They helped Brock with getting everything ready, like bringing water and firewood and setting the table, and after eating their dinner, they headed for be, or their sleeping bags, but before they did, they had a little bit of business to take care of first before heading off into dreamland.

"Here you go, Ash. Now, it will work when you are about to wake up and it should put you back to sleep." said Brock, explaining what the poffin will do to Ash.

"Ok. Thanks a lot, Brock." said Ash, about to eat it.

He downed the poffin in 5 seconds flat and then, they went to bed, but what happens during the night will make the gang really wonder what's wrong with Ash.

_(Later That Night)_

When it was around midnight, Ash started to wake up, but the poffin tried to make him go back to sleep, which it did, but it was also causing him pain.

He couldn't take the pain anymore after dealing with it for 10 minutes and he was clutching his stomach so hard that you thought that it was going to explode if he didn't hold it, and let out a loud and painful scream that woke up the others in an instant.

"Hey, who did that?" asked Dawn, who was startled by the scream.

Then they heard a couple of moans and groans coming from Ash's way and got up to check on him and noticed that it was, and in fact, Ash that was making all of the noise.

"What do you think is wrong with him, Brock?" asked May as they were looking at Ash, his face screwed into a pained look.

"I don't know. Maybe he's having a reaction to the poffin, but whatever is wrong with him, we'll have to get his attention." said Brock, looking Ash over before noticed that his arms were wrapped over his stomach.

They tried to get his attention, but nothing could before he let out another scream that wasn't as loud like it was before, but it sounded more painful than before.

"Hey, Brock, I don't think that he's awake." said Dawn, pointing out the obvious to the other two.

"Yeah, and I remember that nothing can ever wake Ash up, no matter how hard you tried." said May, making a point about how Ash was when he slept.

"Then, we'll have to try and wake him up before anything else happens to him." said Brock, trying to wake Ash up.

They tried for about 10 minutes, but they didn't get a response from Ash at all since he's a sound sleeper.

"I know what'll make him wake up! Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Ash!" said Brock, thinking of a way to wake Ash up.

That did the trick because Ash woke up in a matter of seconds of getting shocked by Pikachu and sat up.

He was panting like he was having a nightmare, but he slowed his breathing in a couple of minutes while he was clutching his stomach hard too.

"Are you ok, Ash?" asked Brock, looking at Ash with a worried look on his face.

"No. I think…I'm having…a…reaction to the…poffin." replied Ash, still clutching his stomach and he winced every other word that he said when he would get a hard pang of pain in his stomach.

"Dawn and May, could you grab me some pills out of my backpack that might help Ash out?" asked Brock, looking at them before looking at how miserable Ash looked.

"Sure." replied Dawn and May in unison as they went to his backpack to find those pills.

It didn't take them long to find the pills and they gave the three of the pills to Brock, who handed them to Ash, and, of course, he downed them in a second flat.

"What happened, Ash?" asked May curiously.

"I guess I was starting to wake up and the poffin must've kicked in, but for some reason, as it was starting to kick in, I felt like my stomach was about to explode because of how much the poffin had in it." replied Ash, still clutching his stomach, but not as hard because the pain was going away slowly, but surely.

"Let's see about going back to sleep and in the morning, we'll try and figure out a way to make the poffin a little bit easier on you." said Brock, getting up from Ash's left side.

"Ok." said the others in unison as May, Dawn, and Brock headed back to their sleeping bags.

They went back to sleep in a couple if minutes, even Ash went back to sleep too.

_(In The Morning)_

"I think that I'll cut the recipe in half or a little more than half so t hat you'll be fine when it goes off again." said Brock, thinking of a solution to the problem at hand with the poffin and Ash.

They had a pretty good night's sleep after Ash woke them up and Ash was feeling much better than he was at midnight.

"I think that's a great idea, Brock." said Ash, agreeing to the idea.

"And we agree too." said Dawn and May in unison.

"Then, that's settled. Well, let's get going since we're not that far from Cove Town." said Brock, getting his stuff together.

"Yeah." said the others in unison as they were doing the same.

They were on their way in a matter of minutes on the trail that led to Cove Town.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"Well, I guess tonight's the night that the creature returns. Isn't that right, Mike?" asked Peter as they were entering their hotel room.

"Yeah, and we better be ready for this or we'll kill ourselves if we don't." replied Mike as they were unpacking their stuff.

_(Back With The Gang)_

After arriving in Cove Town, which was a small town, but it had the biggest contest hall that they had ever seen, in an hour since they weren't too far from Cove Town when they stopped for the night.

They headed for the Pokemon Center immediately before it was too late for Dawn and May to enter the contest that's being held tomorrow.

"Well, we should get something to eat and then, head to bed." said Brock as they were entering their room.

"Yeah." said the others in unison.

"And there's a full moon out to make it even better too." said May, looking up at the moon at it was starting to show in the sky.

After eating their dinner and heading to bed, they went straight to sleep, but when it was midnight, the creature came back and boy, was it hungry.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"The creature's back! Let's go!" said Mike, racing out of the hotel, leaving the night clerk wonder what was going on, but they quickly dismissed it.

"Yeah!" said Peter, following Mike out.

They raced out of the hotel and found the creature in the shadows of an alleyway as it looks for a victim.

_(With The Creature)_

It had just spotted a man when it was in the shadows of a Cove Town alleyway when, Mike and Peter appeared in front of it, trying to stop it from capturing the man and eating him.

That didn't work because the creature fired a Shadow Ball at the both of them and when they were distracted with trying to dodge the Shadow Ball, the creature grabbed the man and ran straight towards the forest with Mike and Peter once again on its tail.

It led them straight into a dead end by taking a path, which was in the forest, with trees covering the way as they were lying on top of each other, creating a blockade of trees.

"Darn, I thought that we had it." said Mike as the creature went over the fallen trees without a problem.

"At least we have tomorrow." said Peter as they were leaving to go back to Cove Town.

Once the creature was sure that it lost them, it looked at the man that was kicking at the Vine Whip to let him go.

Just when he was about to give up on kicking the Vine Whip, it let him go and when the man was starting to runaway from it, out of fear, the creature used a Psychic attack to stop him and lifted him into its mouth and swallowed him an then, it ran for the Pokemon Center while looking up at the full moon before doing its usual vanishing act.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one to wake up and when he entered the bathroom to get cleaned up so that he would be ready to go to the contest to see if Dawn or May will win, when he noticed that there was something moving inside of his stomach, but after a couple of seconds, it disappeared and then, he started to cough and when he did, he noticed that there were a couple of bones and a little bit of blood that were in the sink and he decided that it was from him because he didn't see anyone else put them there.

"_I need to find out what's going on with me, but first, I need to get rid of the bones and blood before the others find it."_ said Ash in his mind as he was starting to clean up the blood and bones from inside the sink.

When he got done with that, he got cleaned up and when he was coming out of the bathroom, he noticed that the others were starting to wake up.

He said 'Good Morning' to them and then, he went down to the dining area with the others after they got done with what they were doing inside the bathroom.

After another scary moment with Ash in the bathroom, our heroes are getting ready for the Cove Town contest, but who will win the Cove Town contest, Dawn or May?

What Happens Next Means That Only Time Will Tell!

* * *

**There's Chapter 8! Sorry for the long wait. Busy with the 4th of July and all. I also have a lot on my mind so I decided that this would help get my mind clear, but apparently it didn't. :( Oh well. Maybe next chapter because it is super intense! :) See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Will The Winner Be Dawn Or May?

**Disclainer!: I don't own Pokemon, but I own Cove Town,...**

**Get ready for some craziness and if you are not prepared by the time it comes in this chapter, stop, get prepared and continue reading.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Will Dawn Or May Win The Cove Town Contest?**

After a scary moment with Ash, our heroes are waiting for the start of the Cove Town Contest in the Contest Hall.

"Are you girls ready?" asked Ash, waiting impatiently for the contest to start.

"Yeah." replied Dawn and May in unison, also impatiently waiting as they were sitting watching the screen in the coordinator's waiting room for Marian to come on.

After a couple of minutes of waiting a little longer, the contest started without any problems.

May was going first, Dawn was second, and Jessilina was going third.

_(The Start Of The Cove Town Contest)_

"Beautifly, Take The Stage! Beautifly, Silver Wind followed by Morning Sun!"

The Silver Wind was destroyed beautifully by the Morning Sun, which lit up the whole stage.

"Beautifly, Aerial Ace followed by Psychic!"

The Aerial Ace was being controlled by the Psychic perfectly before it destroyed the Aerial Ace.

Beautifly landed on May's hand as it spread its wings out to catch the lights on its wings.

_(Dawn's First Round Performance)_

"Pachirisu, Spotlight! Pachirisu, Sweet Kiss followed by Discharge!"

The Sweet Kiss was destroyed dazzlingly by the Discharge going through the hearts and then, destroying them.

"Pachirisu, Super Fang followed Discharge!"

The Super Fang was completely destroyed by the Discharge with precision and accuracy along with grace.

It landed on its tail right in front of Dawn as it was happy that they had a great performance.

_(Jessilina's First Round Performance)_

"Go Carnivine! Carnivine, Bullet Seed followed by Vine Whip!"

The Vine Whip knocked the Bullet Seed right out of the air, but it also was aiming right for it, but it dodged it before any of the Bullet Seed hit it.

"Carnivine, Bite!"

Carnvine actually bit her on the head and stayed there as their big finale with Jessilina looking like she had a Carnivine head.

_(In the Coordinator Waiting Room)_

"Great job, you two." said Brock as he and Ash were entering the room.

"Thanks." said Dawn and May in unison.

After waiting for about five minutes, the second round battles were up on the screen and Dawn was in the first battle because she was first after the appeal round, May was in the second battle since she was second, and Jessilina was the last one to get in and was in the last battle.

Dawn won her two battles with ease since she was using Buneary and now, she's in the finals.

May won both of her matches with Glaceon while Jessilina lost in the first battle with Carnivine so she didn't even make it to the semi-finals, but the finals are just like they were back in Wintown with May going up against Dawn.

_(The Final Battle Of The Cove Town Contest)_

"The final battle of the Cove Town Contest is about to begin! We have Dawn on the left and May on the right. 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" announced Marian.

"Buneary, Spotlight!"

"Glaceon, Take The Stage!"

"Buneary, Ice Beam followed by Bounce!"

"Glaceon, Iron Tail followed by Shadow Ball!"

The Ice Beam stopped the Iron Tail and the Shadow Ball stopped the Bounce, but both Dawn and May lost points because of the attacks looking beautiful.

"Buneary, Dizzy Punch!"

"Glaceon, Mirrorcoat!"

The attacks cancelled each other out, but Dawn had a trick up her sleeve.

"Buneary, Ice Beam full power!"

The Ice Beam hit Glaceon hard enough to freeze it and knocking it out at the same time.

"With no time left on the clock and Glaceon knocked out, Buneary and Dawn win it!" announced Marian excitedly.

"Great job, Buneary!" said Dawn excitedly as Buneary jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"You did a great job, Glaceon. Return." said May, returning Glaceon to its pokeball.

"Alright! No need to worry because the Cove Town Ribbon is all mine!" said Dawn, getting her ribbon and doing her usual pose.

Once the contest was over, the headed back to the Pokemon Center for the night, but what happens next will leave Ash really wondering what's happening to him.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"Come on! The creature's back!" said Mike, racing out of the hotel again.

"I'm right behind you!" said Peter, following Mike to where the creature was and the hotel clerk didn't even know or care about whether they were leaving or not.

They found it in a matter of minutes from the hotel as it was search for its next victim.

_(With The Creature)_

The creature had just showed up and was watching a woman that was rather plump from a distance.

As it was about to grab her, Mike and Peter showed up to stop it like always, but they weren't going to be that lucky tonight.

"_Why do they keep trying to stop me when I'm in need of a meal? No matter, I'll just hit them with Psychic and be done with them."_ said the creature, whose voice was rather deep in tone and somewhat malevolent, but it knew better than to be malevolent in anyway since it wasn't that in anyway possible, in its mind before putting his plan into action.

It gave Mike and Peter a Psychic that they wouldn't forget as long as they lived.

It knocked them out by throwing them against the wall behind them and they quickly fell to the ground, unconscious from the impact.

The, it grabbed the woman with Vine Whip and carried her off into the forest before Mike and Peter woke up.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

They had just woken up when they noticed that the creature and the woman was gone.

"Man, we can't get a break with the creature, can we?" asked Peter, rubbing his sore back from where it hit the wall.

"Well, at least we have our secret weapon that we'll use when we absolutely need it." replied Mike, thinking about the secret weapon and cheering up Peter at the same time as they got up and went back to the hotel, holding their sore backs.

"Oh yeah, now, I remember." said Peter, thinking about what the secret weapon was as they were heading back to their hotel.

_(Back With The Creature)_

The creature had just used Vine Whip to lower the woman into its mouth and swallowed her when it realized that woman was pregnant instead of just being fat, a two-for-one deal it figured, but it realized that it was getting close to leaving.

"_Shoot! I thought that it was a fat woman too. Oh well, maybe the human side could take care of the baby while I'm gone since it's almost time for me to go too and later, I can have a little snack before finding my next meal."_ said the creature, racing back to the Pokemon Center.

It looked at its stomach and then, looked up at the full moon and then, did its always amazing vanishing act.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash, who was lying on his back, was semi-awake when he put his arm over his stomach, to try and go back to sleep, when he felt something hit against it to try and knock it off of his stomach.

When this happened, he immediately woke up and looked down at his stomach thinking that it was something that he ate last night coming back to bite, but when it moved again in his stomach, he was starting to wonder what was going on in his stomach.

He was glad that he didn't have to wait too long before the others were waking up to tell them about what was going on in his stomach.

"Hey, guys, I think that there's something inside of my stomach." said Ash as they were more awake as he sat up.

"What are you talking about, Ash?" asked Brock curiously and in disbelief.

"I'm saying that there's something inside my stomach that is moving around in there." replied Ash, getting tired of trying to tell them what's wrong with him.

"What do you mean, Ash?" asked the girls in unison with a confused expression on his face.

"Well, instead of trying to tell you, why don't you see for yourselves." said Ash, lying down on his bed.

They put their hands on his stomach and waited for something to happen, but after a minute of waiting, they felt something hit their hands, which caused eyes to widen in shock.

Dawn and May took their hands off of his stomach as soon as the thing hit their hands, but Brock kept his hand against his stomach, trying to figure out what it was that was inside of Ash.

"THAT WAS CREEPY, ASH!" said the girls almost in a yell.

"I think that it shouldn't bother you, but do you feel any pain either from having ii in there or it moving around?" asked Brock, taking his hand off Ash's stomach.

"I feel a very little bit of pain, but that's it." replied Ash, starting to get up and off the bed without any help.

"Well, if it intensifies during the day, just let us know and we'll take you to the hospital." said Brock, worrying about his friend.

"Ok." said Ash.

They went to the dining area of the Pokemon Center since they were planning to stay there for Ash to train a little before his next gym battle and leaving for it.

"Ash, I almost forgot to tell you that the next gym is in Tulip City." said Brock as they were in the middle of their breakfast.

"Great and that badge is all mine!" said Ash excitedly.

After they got done with breakfast, Ash went out for some training without the others because they wanted to get supplies before they left for Tulip City.

_(With Ash)_

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle, Grotle, Energy Ball, Chimchar, Flamethrower, Gliscor, Steel Wing, Buizel, Aqua Jet, and Staravia, Brave Bird!" said Ash, who was standing to do this, right in the middle of his training.

When he got done saying that, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he felt the thing move around in there a lot.

Once his pokemon got done with doing the attacks, Ash recalled them into their pokeballs, except Pikachu, of course, and then, he headed right for the hospital to find out what this thing was inside of him with Pikachu on his shoulder.

_(At The Hospital)_

When the receptionist, who was at the front desk of the hospital, saw Ash come into the hospital, clutching his stomach in pain, she guided him right into a room on the right, since they weren't too busy, and told him that a doctor would soon be in while he laid down on the examination table.

After a couple of minutes of waiting in pain, a doctor came in to see what's wrong with Ash and hopefully, make him comfortable.

"What's the matter?" asked the doctor, sitting down next to Ash on a rolling chair as Ash was lying on the table.

"I keep feeling something move inside my stomach and I don't know what it is and it's causing a lot of pain." replied Ash, trying to ignore the pain, but he couldn't as he was clutching his stomach now after the wait for the doctor of letting it go.

"Well, let me get an ultrasound to see what's going on inside there." said the doctor, going to get the ultrasound machine.

As he was doing this, Ash, who sat up to do this, took off his jacket and threw on the chair where Pikachu was and then, just laid there, waiting for the doctor to return and it didn't take the doctor too long either.

"Why don't you pull your shirt up a little and I can take a look inside." said the doctor, getting the machine ready with his back towards Ash.

When Ash pulled up his shirt a little, which was just enough to see what's going on in there, he saw the thing moving around so much that he could see it even moving through his skin, which kind of scared him, but he didn't let it show.

Once the doctor turned around to start the ultrasound and saw this with the probe, which had some gel on it, in his right hand, he froze for a moment while he was on his way to Ash.

After a second of watching that, the doctor was finally able to move from his shock of seeing it through the skin and start the ultrasound.

When he was looking in Ash's stomach for a while, thinking that Ash must be going crazy because he was making him do that while it could just be gas or food passing through in his stomach, he found the thing just moving around like crazy and he quickly identified it when he saw it and he took a mental note that he wasn't wasting his tome after all.

"Ash, I hate to tell you this, but somehow, you have a baby in your stomach that is active when you are standing up or even training with your pokemon." said the doctor, showing Ash that the thing was a baby as he was looking at Pikachu with that last part.

"That can't be. Can it?" asked Ash in disbelief of what the doctor had just said and showed him.

"Well, let me get it back up on the screen and show you." said the doctor, trying to find it again.

He found it in a minute or two after he told Ash that and Ash was just staring at the screen with his mouth open and eyes wide.

When it was up on the screen, he couldn't believe that it was a baby, which was around the six-month mark, that was somehow put into his stomach to make him either feel pain or to get revenge on him for whatever reason.

Once the doctor got done with the ultrasound and got Ash all cleaned up from where the gel was from the probe, he told Ash to take it easy for a while and Ash agreed to that as he was leaving the room behind the doctor.

He left the hospital in a matter of minutes with Pikachu on his shoulder again, worrying about its trainer and what he had been through that day, to go to the Pokemon Center to their room and relax a little bit before the others come back and see him like that.

_(With The Others)_

They were on their way to the Pokemon Center to find Ash and see how his training was going when, they noticed that he wasn't outside training anymore.

"What do you think happened to Ash, Brock?" asked Dawn as they were entering the Center with their bags of supplies, which weren't too heavy.

"Maybe he's in the dining area. Let's check." replied Brock, starting to head the way of the dining area.

Dawn and May just followed him to the dining area, but when they got there, he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Maybe he's in the room, trying to relax after a hard training session." said May as they were still looking to see if he was there.

"Let's check because he might be there." said Brock as they were heading to their room to see if Ash was there.

When they got there, they found Ash lying down with his eyes closed and his arm on his stomach, still trying to process what he found out from the doctor with Pikachu lying right next to him.

"Ash? What are you doing in here?" asked Brock as they were trying to get Ash's attention, which it worked after they sat their bags full of supplies down.

"Hey, guys. I thought that I would rest a little bit before we left for Tulip City." replied Ash, his eyed now open and looking at the others with his head turned to see them.

"That's a great idea, Ash. You've come a long way from when you were first starting out." said Brock, complimenting Ash on how mature he had gotten since he first met him back in Pewter City.

"Yeah, I thought that it might help with my concentration." said Ash, closing his eyes again and turning his head back to where it normally was; still trying to get it through his head on how or why there would be a baby inside his stomach.

The baby was still active as ever as it was trying to push Ash's arm off his stomach, but it didn't work since Ash was holding his arm on his stomach so that the baby might settle down a little bit before he went to sleep for a little while before they left for Tulip City.

Pikachu was starting to worry about Ash as it saw him even show a pained expression every now and then because of some jabs the baby would give him.

It wondered how long its trainer would go through this if it was for a day or a couple of months to even the rest of Ash's life.

The others watched as he showed the pained expressions every now and again, but they also wondered how long he would have to go through this.

They also wondered how long it would take them to reach Tulip City since they weren't sure of how far it was from Cove Town.

They turned the TV, which had the sound not as loud for Ash to sleep, on for a little while until Ash would wake up again and saw a commercial that said that the next contest was going to be in Cades Town in a week so they could go to Tulip City first followed by Cades Town for the girls to compete in

After Ash woke up and got his things together and after finally processing the information into his head, they headed to Tulip City for Ash's second badge and Cades Town for Dawn and May's next contest to see who'll win as they both have one ribbon each now.

* * *

**...Cades Town, and Tulip City. Chapter 9 is finally over! :) Now, onto Chapter 10 where things atill get a little dicey, but I do tell you that all the craziness in this story and your questions will be answered in either the next chapter or the one after it. I'm not telling just yet, but hang on because it's getting good now. See ya later.**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Ash's Second Gym Battle In Almia!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Ash's Second Gym Battle In Almia!**

After a scary moment for Ash, our heroes are almost to Tulip City when, they stop for the night in a small clearing just off of the trail that they were on, which was by a river.

When Brock was getting the food ready, he noticed that Ash was lying on the ground, on top of his sleeping bag for some comfort, just like he was back in Cove Town.

He decided that the thing was really bothering Ash, and he needed to lie down for a little while to get rid of the pain that was probably racking his body.

Once he was done getting the food ready, he served it, and surprisingly enough, Ash ate all of it despite having the thing in his stomach.

Then, they went to bed, but Ash was having a hard time trying to go to sleep because of the baby moving around, but after a couple of minutes, he was out like a light and the creature had returned for the baby too as an appetizer.

_(With The Creature)_

"_I should thank the human side for taking such good care of the baby while I was gone."_ said the creature in its mind as it was rubbing its stomach on a good appetizer.

It had just gotten done with eating the baby, but, of course, it was still hungry, wince the baby didn't fill it up as much as an adult or kid, so it went out a little ways into Tulip City and found another man to satisfy its hunger while waiting in an alleyway.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"Come on, Peter! Before it gets another innocent!" said Mike, following the tracking device to there the creature was from their abandoned building.

"Give me a break, Mike! I can only run so fast!" said Peter, following Mike to where the creature was.

_(Back With The Creature)_

It was just about t o capture its food when Mike and Peter came charging in to stop it again before it grabbed the man.

"_I wish that they would take a hike! I think that I'll give then an Overheat and follow it up with a Shadow Ball to send them flying."_ said the creature in its mind, thinking of a plan on how to deal with Mike and Peter.

It sent an Overheat right at them and, of course, they dodged it an then, it hit them with two Shadow Balls, one for each of them, to send the flying just like what the gang does to Team Rocket.

As soon as they were gone, it grabbed the man by surprise with Vine Whip and took off running into the forest and stopped not too long after it started.

Somehow, the man got free from the Vine Whip and started to run away from it, but it stopped him dead in his tracks by using Psychic and to make him stop trying to run away, it put him into its mouth and swallowed hard as the man was still kicking while he was on his way down to the creature's stomach, where the kicks slowly disappeared.

"_That was the hardest meal that I've gotten since I've gotten here. At least the other annoyances won't bug me for a while anymore."_ said the creature in its mind, running toward where the gang was.

Before it reached the gang's campsite, it stopped and looked up at the moon and then, disappeared like usual.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was just starting to wake up when he realized that the baby was gone because stomach wasn't in pain like it was when he went to sleep the night before.

He decided to take another walk in the forest as he wanted to feel the freedom from having that darn baby kick him all day in the stomach the day before.

As he was about 10 minutes from their campsite, he started to feel something in his stomach and he wondered if it was the baby again, but it felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach because he was on his knees, clutching his stomach again.

It moved around a little bit more after the punch and then, it disappeared almost magically from within his stomach.

Ash wondered what happened until he started to cough once again and a couple of bones came out along with a little bit more of blood than the day before yesterday.

He was starting to wonder how come he's starting to cough up blood with the bones unlike before when he was just coughing up bones by themselves.

He was starting to get scared as he looked at the bones and then, he realized that the gang must be starting to wake up by now so he headed back to the campsite where he found the others still asleep.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

They were just waking up after hitting the ground so hard that it knocked them out on impact with the ground.

"What just happened?" asked Peter, getting up from his lying position and holding his head with his right hand.

"We got our butts kicked by the creature once again and it's all thanks to its special powers again." said Mike, starting to head back towards Tulip City with Peter following soon after him.

They arrived back in Tulip City in an hour or two to their abandoned building that they were staying in.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Once they had their breakfast, they started back on their way to Tulip City on the trail that they were walking on yesterday.

They arrived in an hour so that they could get to the gym before dark like they had planned when they were Cove Town.

Once they went to the Pokemon Center to get a room and they got done with putting their stuff in their rooms and claiming which bed was who's, they headed for the Tulip City Gym, which just down the road from the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Tulip City Gym)_

They entered the gym to find the gym leader talking to the referee, who was a girl, about how the last match went, which was yesterday.

The gym leader noticed the gang, waiting for them to get done talking and when they got done, they gym leader walked over to them to introduce herself to them.

"Hi, my name's Rose and I'm the gym leader for the Tulip City Gym." said Rose, who was a woman and surprisingly enough, Brock didn't go after her because she had a body that was about the same as Lucy the Battle Pike's, but she had shoulder-length rose-colored hair as they figured out why her name was Rose and she wasn't as tall as Lucy was, introducing herself to the gang.

"Hi, Rose. My name's Ash Ketchum and I would like to challenge you to a battle." said Ash, introducing himself and challenging Rose to a battle at the same time.

"I accept your challenge, Ash. Follow me to the battlefield." said Rose, leading them to the battlefield, which was covered with grass and a few trees here and there.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once they were on the battlefield took their battle positions, and Brock and Dawn took their seats up in the stand, the battle was ready to begin as the referee came and stood in the middle of the battlefield on the sidelines.

"This match between Rose, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" announced the referee, looking between Ash, on her left, and Rose, on her right.

"Yeah!" said the two in unison.

"Then let the match begin!" announced the referee.

"Go Venusaur!"

"Go Chimchar!"

"Venusaur, Vine Whip followed by Razor Leaf!"

"Chimchar, Dodge followed by Flamethrower!"

Chimchar dodged the Vine Whip by jumping into the air high and then, hit Venusaur hard with the Flamethrower burning up the Razor Leaf before it hit Venuasaur.

"Venusaur, Leech Seed followed by Frenzy Plant!"

"Chimchar, Dig followed by Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar dodged the Leech Seed just before it hit it with Dig and then, it hit Venusaur hard when it came out of the ground and dodging the Frenzy Plant all at once and Venusaur was knocked out by the Flame Wheel in two attacks from Chimchar.

"Venusaur's unable to battle. Chimchar's the winner!"

"Go Meganium! Meganium, Vine Whip followed by Solarbeam!"

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel followed by Flamethrower!"

Chimchar dodged the Vine Whip by jumping into the air and almost hit Meganium with a full power Flamethrower before the Solarbeam collided in mid-air, knocking both Chimchar and Meganium out.

"Meganium and Chimchar are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

"Go Sceptile!" (Rose's Sceptile)

"Go Staravia!"

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade followed by Pound!"

"Staravia, Aerial Ace followed by Quick Attack!"

The Aerial Ace pushed the Leaf Blade back and stopped it completely while the Quick Attack also pushed Pound back to Sceptile got double the damage from Aerial Ace and Quick Attack.

"Sceptile, Quick Attack followed by Solarbeam!"

"Staravia, Wing Attack followed by Brave Bird!"

Staravia stopped the Quick Attack in its tracks and then, dodged the Solarbeam by flying high into the air along with attacking with Brave Bird, knocking Sceptile out in a flash.

"Sceptile's unable to battle. Staravia's the winner and the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Good job, Sceptile. Return." said Rose, putting Sceptile into its pokeball.

"Great job, Staravia!" said Ash excitedly, hugging Staravia loosely as to not hurt it.

Rose walked over the battlefield to Ash and Staravia to give them their badge for winning along with a great battle.

"Congratulations, Ash, and to prove that you have won here at the Tulip City Gym, I give you the Flower Badge." said Rose, handing the Flower Badge to Ash.

"Thanks, Rose. Alright, we got the Flower Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose after getting a badge.

They said "Goodbye" to Rose and her referee before leaving for Cades Town the next day since it was already getting dark out.

"Oh, Ash, the next gym is in Volt City." said Brock as they were on their way to the Pokemon Center.

"Awesome and that badge will be all mine too!" said Ash excitedly.

After beating Rose for the Flower Badge, our heroes are going to the Pokemon Center for the night and tomorrow, they will continue on their way to Cades Town for Dawn and May's next contest.

* * *

**...Rose, the Flower Badge, and Volt City along with Cades Town and Tulip City. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be the ultimate chapter until later on. I also have a poll on my profile and it will be up until I get my lazy butt to type up the next chapter and post it because the next chapter will have big revelations in it. :D Yeah! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	11. The Truth Is Finally Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own the Flower Badge, Tulip City, Cades Town, Volt City...**

**This is the chapter that you have been waiting for so have fun reading it!**

**Quick note: This has nothing to do with my other story, Battling The Enemy Within My Version. This is NOT a sequel to it! Sorry about that! (Runs away while still able.)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: The Truth Is Finally Revealed!**

After winning the Flower badge in Tulip City, our heroes continue on their way to Cades Town and Volt City when, they stop for the night, in a small opening to the left of the trail that was surrounded by trees, as it was starting to get dark out.

They had their dinner and then, went to bed, but when they did that creature returned to find some prey as it was hungrier than ever before.

When it was trying to pick up on a scent or a woman, it stepped on a stick, which woke May up as she was surprised to hear something out at this time of night.

"I wonder what it could be. I'd better go and find out what it is." said May to herself as she got up from her sleeping bag to check out the noise.

She went into the forest a little bit and found herself in the middle of a small opening in the forest, which was a couple of minutes walk from their campsite.

The creature picked up on her scent and found her alone in the small opening, looking to see who or what made the noise.

It was about to make itself known to May, quietly coming from behind her, when it noticed that Mike and Peter weren't interrupting like they've been for the past couple of times when it was hunting for prey.

"_Finally! I can eat a meal in peace without them interrupting me."_ said the creature in its mind, looking at how tasty May looked from a distance and couldn't wait until it could see her up close.

It used Vine Whip to capture May, who was surprised to see the Vine Whip to come out of nowhere, but she was trying to escape, like the others were before as it brought her over to it.

It gently and slowly put May into its mouth and swallowed hard again as she was doing the same thing as the man was doing last night only a little harder, which surprised the creature as it thought that all girls were weak, but before she was all of the way into its mouth, she let out a loud scream that anyone could hear in the vicinity of the area.

_(With The Others)_

May's scream reached all the way to Brock and Dawn, who were fast asleep, and woke them up immediately from dreamland.

"Hey, Brock, was that May screaming or someone else?" asked Dawn, getting up and out of her tent while looking at him.

"I think so since she's not in her sleeping bag, but let's check just in case it is someone else." said Brock, starting to go the way of where the scream came from.

_(Back With The Creature)_

Just as it was about to leave the opening, satisfied that it was able to eat in peace, it was paralyzed as May was trying to crawl back up its throat, which indicated that she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

As it was paralyzed, it looked up at the full moon and noticed that it was about time for it to go, but May was still crawling up its throat, which scared it as it didn't know what to do.

Just as she had put her head out of the creature's mouth, Brock and Dawn, who were in the forest behind a couple of bushes as they could see clearly what was going on, saw that it was May that screamed and they watched from behind the bushes to see what was happening as they realized that it was the creature, but it was starting to get smaller by the second and almost look, human.

Then, when May was almost out of its mouth, they recognized who the person was that the creature transformed into and ran over to where May was to make sure that she was ok and to make sure that they were correct with who was the creature.

When May had stopped the creature from getting away and noticed that it was Ash who had saved her life from getting eaten by the creature.

Just as she was looking at Ash and wondered how he was knocked out, Brock and Dawn had just arrived to make sure that she was ok and saw that Ash laid in the same place as the creature was after it hit the ground.

"Are you ok, May?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know what happened when I was inside the creature that I've been hearing about, but somehow, Ash came and saved me from being lunch for it." replied May, getting up from where she landed on her butt when she came out of the creature's mouth.

"Well, we hate to tell you, May, but Ash is the creature." said Brock, trying to tell May that Ash had attacked her and tried to eat her.

"How do you know?" asked May curiously, disbelieving what they were telling her a little.

"Well, by two things: one, you can hear his stomach growling loudly and two, we saw the creature transform into Ash as we were coming to help you." replied Brock, pointing out the obvious to her as he kneeled down beside Ash.

"Oh." said May, realizing what they were trying to tell her, believing what they told her now.

"Well, we need to get him back to the campsite before he wakes up and wonder why he's out in the forest and not in his sleeping bag." said Brock, picking Ash up and putting him on his back to make carrying him a little bit easier.

They arrived at their campsite in a matter of minutes before they put him back in his sleeping bag and went back to bed.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was starting to wake up when he realized that the others were standing over him with looks of anger, worry, and confusion on their faces, which he didn't understand why they would those looks on their faces or standing over him like that for that matter.

"Hey, guys, why are you staring at me like that?" asked Ash, starting to get up from his sleeping bag.

"We want to know how you can change into the creature at night, Ash." replied Brock with a look of worry on his face.

"What are you talking about, guys?" asked Ash with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"YOU ALMOST ATE ME, ASH KETCHUM!" yelled May, stepping forward and getting a hold of Ash's jacket and looked him straight in the eye and all that she saw in his eyes was that the was scared of what she might do to him because of last night.

She let go of him when she realized that the others were starting to get scared of what she could do to Ash for that.

"I still don't know what you're talking about…" said Ash, hearing his stomach growl as loud as it had before.

"Your stomach is mad that you didn't get anything in it when you were the creature." said Dawn as they heard Ash's stomach growl again.

"I don't have an explanation about what happened last night, but I do know someone that does." said Ash, getting his stuff together so that they could get to Cades Town sooner for Ash to contact the someone about this.

"Ash, let's eat breakfast before we leave because the girls and I don't want to hear your stomach growling forever in a day if you know what we mean." said Brock, starting to get their breakfast ready.

"Ok." said the others in unison as they waited to have their breakfast.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"I wonder if the creature appeared last night since the tracking device didn't go off last night." said Mike as they were entering Cades Town.

They traveled all night just to get to Cades Town in case the creature had come to town to get another victim, but it didn't show up.

"Well, I hope the creature didn't get anybody while the tracking device was somehow offline." said Peter, looking at the tracking device as it looked the same as before.

Then, he noticed the problem and the reason why it was offline all night last night.

"Hey, Mike, we're gonna need to get some batteries at the next store we come upon." said Peter, telling Mike that they needed batteries for a reason.

"Why do we need to get batteries, Peter?" asked Mike, wondering why they needed to pick up some batteries.

"The tracking device isn't working because the batteries went dead." replied Peter as they were entering a store that sold batteries.

_(Back With The Gang)_

After they had their breakfast, they arrived in Cades Town, a small town with a Pokemon Center on he edge of town where our heroes are and a Contest Hall just on the other side of town, which wasn't that far between houses and small businesses, in an hour and a half so that Ash could contact the one person that could explain what was happening to him: his mother.

As soon as they entered the Pokemon Center, they headed for the phones and Ash quickly dialed the home phone and after a couple of rings, his mother answered the phone and put it on video screen.

"Hello, everyone. Is there something that I could help you with?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously.

"Hi, Mom. Do you know anything about a creature that can transform into a human?" asked Ash, getting to the point.

"I can't believe that it's already happening to you." replied Mrs. Ketchum, thinking about the story from her side of the family and sighing at the same time.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" asked Ash, waiting for his Mom to start the story, which could be helpful to him.

"Well, what's happening to you is what your grandfather and great-grandfather had to deal with. Your great-grandfather was a great scientist and he experimented by using DNA of pokemon like Dragonite and Darkrai and then, he drank it to see what it would do to people, but unfortunately, he turned into a creature that's called the Were-Pokemon (Pronounced just like werewolf, but it's Were-Pokemon!) because it will only appear at night. Well, somehow it passed to your grandfather on my side, but for some reason, it skipped me and went straight to you probably because you're a boy and all. I finally figured out why it skipped me and went straight to you is because it passed from male generation to another, but when I showed up instead of a boy, then, it skipped me and I was hoping that I broke it, but unfortunately, I didn't. Now, the Were-Pokemon has been passed down to you, Ash, and if I were you, I'd be careful because there could be hunters watching for you and they want to kill you one way or another." explained Mrs. Ketchum, answering Ash's question.

"What is a Were-Pokemon, Mrs. Ketchum?" asked Dawn and May in unison, curious to find out what it truly looked like in the light.

"Well, the name Were-Pokemon came from two meanings: one, it is half-human and half-pokemon, and two, it is made up of different pokemon types such as fire and water just to name two. It is a creature that is as tall as a Dragonite and has the body of one too, it has the arms of Darkrai, the tail of an Mightyena, the legs of a Lucario, the mouth of a Gyarados that looks like the snout of a Tauros, and the head that looks like a Houndour, but you can't tell if it is made up of different pokemon because of the fur on it and since Ash is it, the Were-Pokemon had black fur. It can even use the most powerful attack from all of the different types." replied Mrs. Ketchum as they gang looked at Ash in amazement.

"Ash! You better have an explanation for why you almost attacked us back at Ringtown a month ago!" said Brock and Dawn in unison as they were starting to get mad at Ash for attacking them.

"Don't blame him. He doesn't know what happens once he's turned into the Were-Pokemon. It's like he blacks out and doesn't remember what happens at all." said Mrs. Ketchum, trying to defend her son, which worked in his defense.

"When does the Were-Pokemon come out?" asked Brock, wanting to find out when it would be coming back.

"Well, the Were-Pokemon comes out when there is a full moon in the sky for five nights and then, when it is waiting for the next time to appear a month later, the person who is the Were-Pokemon will be eating much more than usual, but watch out because the Were-Pokemon might control the person, also known as Ash, to get some food into the person. This will only last a year, but afterward, it will return whenever the person is in the moonlight or can see the moonlight and this process will stay intact until the person dies since it will appear during the person's entire life." replied Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Ash as he gave out a frightened look as the word 'dies'.

"That explains Ash's behavior lately." said Brock, looking at Ash.

"That's right, Brock." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Brock and then, back at Ash.

"You mean that I could die if I don't watch out for hunters?' asked Ash, bringing himself to say that.

"Yes, Ash. That's how your great-grandfather and grandfather died too." replied Mrs. Ketchum, noticing that Ash went silent after telling him that.

"Is that all of the story, Mrs. Ketchum?" asked Brock, trying to ask for Ash and hoping that there wasn't anymore to the story for Ash's sake, but Mrs. Ketchum slashed the hopes into little shreds.

"There is one more thing to it before I have to get off the phone. Be careful of the Were-Pokemon because, like I said before, Ash doesn't know what's happening when he turns into it, and it will try to either attack you or take you away from where you are and try to eat you if you're not careful." replied Mrs. Ketchum, ending the story.

"Thanks for telling us, Mom." said Ash, forcing himself to speak again.

"No problem, Ash, but I do want to warn you that you're going to have a hard time trying not to get killed from the hunters and also you better watch out because if they do capture you, you have to make sure that you protect your stomach because that is the weakest part of you when you're the Were-Pokemon and they will kill you if you give them the chance, but I shouldn't worry about you, Ash. You're always resourceful in difficult situations, but still be careful. I wish you all the luck with trying to win Almia League, Ash and good luck to you too, Dawn and May with the Grand Festival. Goodbye now." said Mrs. Ketchum, hanging up the phone.

"Thanks and bye, Mom." said Ash, doing the same thing, still in shock of what he had become.

There was a silence between the others as they were shocked about learning what their friend had become and wondering how he was going to take it.

"Hey, guys, can we go ahead to our room? I'm starting to feel a little bit lightheaded." said Ash, who had his right hand holding his head, as Brock came over to give him a hand with walking to their room with Ash swinging his left arm over Brock's shoulder so that Brock could give Ash the help that he needed.

They walked to their room and Ash pulled his left arm from over Brock's shoulder and pushed away from Brock, with his right hand still holding his head, so that he could walk to his bed, but when they got to his bed, he fainted onto it, lying on his stomach with his arms lying by his sides and legs on the bed with his backpack still on him.

"Ash! Brock, what happened to him?" asked the girls in unison as they were looking at Ash before turning their looks at Brock.

"I think that he just fainted because of his mother telling him that he is the Were-Pokemon and the whole story has to be sunk in before Ash realizes that he could actually die before anything else happens. Let's get a good night's sleep so that you two will be ready for tomorrow's contest." said Brock, taking some of his stuff out of his backpack.

"Ok." said the girls in unison as they were looking at Ash first and then, looking at Brock.

Once they went to sleep the Were-Pokemon came back and boy, was it hungrier than ever before.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It had just entered the dark alleyway when, it saw another man standing outside the alleyway, looking for someone to meet him there.

"_Well, I have to say that was pretty easy to find my last meal before I have to wait for the next full moon."_ said the Were-Pokemon in its mind, looking at the man.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"Let's hurry since its not far!" said Mike, pulling out the same weapon from Ringtown as they were leaving their abandoned building in a rush.

"I'm right behind you!" said Peter, also grabbing the same weapon that Mike had in his hands.

_(Back With The Were-Pokemon)_

It was just about to grab the man with its Vine Whip, when Mike ad Peter had zapped it before it could grab the man all the while keeping the scream from coming out of its mouth.

"_I wish that they would just leave me alone!"_ said the Were-Pokemon in its mind as it released a String Shot to tie up the two as it grabbed the man with its Vine Whip.

Then, it gave them a Hydro Pump and sent them straight into the wall and knocked them out almost immediately.

When the Vine Whip wasn't enough to hold the man, the Were-Pokemon used Psychic on the man to bring him closer to it.

When the man finally realized what was going on, he tried to kick the Were-Pokemon, but he couldn't since the Psychic paralyzed him from moving.

Then, the Were-Pokemon slowly lowered the man into its mouth and swallowed hard again as the man was starting to kick and punch the Were-Pokemon on his way down into the Were-Pokemon's stomach.

"_I've got to get back before anything happens to my human side as he's starting to get his friends involved in this!"_ said the Were-Pokemon in its mind, running back towards the Pokemon Center.

Once it got to the Pokemon Center, the Were-Pokemon looked up at the last full moon that it will be around and then, transformed into its human side, also known as Ash.

_(In The Morning)_

When Ash, who was lying on his back again, started to wake up before the others again, he felt something moving around again in his stomach, and this time, he felt a kick that had him clutching his stomach and holding back a loud scream because the pain was so intense.

After a little while, the pain went away and let go of his stomach and stopped the scream completely, but Ash knew that he was going to start coughing any minute now so he went into the bathroom so if he did cough up any bones or blood, it wouldn't get all over the bed or the floor.

Just as he entered the bathroom, he started to cough, but this time, it lasted a little while longer than usual.

Once he got done coughing, he noticed that there were about five or six bone in the sink and blood had splattered in the sink a lot more than before.

"_I guess this is left over from the Were-Pokemon last night. I have to clean all of this up before the others think that there's something else wrong with me!"_ said Ash in his mind, starting to clean up the bones and blood splatter from inside of the sink and toss them into the trashcan where he covered them with paper towels.

When he got done cleaning up the bones and blood, he went to his bed to grab his jacket and hat so that when he got done cleaning up, he could get dressed and get ready to watch the contest with Dawn and May in it.

After a couple of minutes of getting cleaned up himself, he came out, in his jacket and wearing his hat, and noticed that everyone was starting to get up.

When they got done getting ready themselves, they headed for the dining area and once they had their breakfast, they headed over to the Cades Town Contest Hall for the contest to begin.

After finding out that Ash is the Were-Pokemon, our heroes are helping Dawn and May get ready for the Cades Town Contest to begin.

* * *

**...and the Were-Pokemon! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter because now, you know what's going on with Ash and I would like to thank everyone that parcipated in my poll on my profile because I have stopped it since it was leading up to this chapter.**

**After you read this, send my friend, AruaPearl44, a message to keep her Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon crossover going. I love it and once you read, I think that you'll love it too! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	12. Who Will Win The Cades Town Contest?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own Volt City, Cades Town, and...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Who Will Win The Cades Town Contest?**

After finding out that the Were-Pokemon is Ash, our heroes are waiting for the start of the Cades Town Contest and to find out if either Dawn or May will win their second ribbon.

"Are you ready, you two?" asked Brock as they were waiting, looking at the two girls in their contest outfits.

"Yeah." replied the two girls in unison.

"I can't wait to who's going to get their second ribbon." said Ash, looking between Dawn and May.

"Aren't you worried about what you found out from your Mom yesterday, Ash?" asked Brock, looking at Ash while talking in a hushed voice.

"No, and I'm going to take each day as it comes to me because I don't care about what's happening to me, but I still have my heart set on becoming a Pokemon Master." replied Ash, thinking about what happened yesterday while talking in a hushed voiced too.

"_That's the same old Ash that we all know and love."_ said the others in their minds, smiling at Ash as they were proud about keeping his life going.

As soon as they thought that, Marian came out and announced that the contest was starting with Jessilina going first, May second, and Dawn third for the appeal round.

_(Jessilina's First Round Performance)_

"Go Yanmega! Yanmega, Sonic Boom followed by Silver Wind!"

The Sonic Boom was destroyed by the Silver Wind somewhat beautifully as the Sonic Boom didn't really destroy the Silver Wind, but just scattered it around the stage.

"Yanmega, Ancient Power followed by Wing Attack!"

The Ancient Power was somehow destroyed by the Wing Attack hitting it many times before it exploded with some light and after, landed on Jessilina's head.

_(May's First Round Performance)_

"Skitty, Take The Stage! Skitty, Blizzard followed by Quick Attack!"

Skitty's coat was super shiny when it got done using Quick Attack to go into the Blizzard to destroy it beautifully.

"Skitty, Assist followed by Double Slap!"

The Assist, which was Wartortle's Ice Beam, was beautifully destroyed by the Double Slap and to end their performance, Skitty landed in front of May with its tail straight up.

_(Dawn's First Round Performance)_

"Piplup, Spotlight! Piplup, Bubblebeam followed by Peck!"

The Peck destroyed the Bubblebeam perfectly with precision and quickly too.

"Piplup, Whirlpool followed by Bide!"

The Whirlpool was full of the bright light that the Bide provided when the energy was released before it was destroyed beautifully and then, it landed right in front of Dawn in a proud pose.

_(In the Coordinator Waiting Room)_

"Great job, girls." said Ash as both he and Brock were entering the waiting room to congratulate the girls on their performances.

"Thanks, Ash." said the girls in unison.

As soon as the girls got done saying that, Marian came out to announce the results of the appeal round performances and who's going to be battling in the battles.

May was first and she was in the first battle, Dawn was second and she was in the second battle, and Jessilina was third and she was in the third battle.

Both Dawn and May won their first battle round matches and their semi-final matches and now, they face each other in the finals once again as Jessilina made it to the semi-finals and then, lost to Dawn.

_(The Final Battle Of The Cades Town Contest)_

"The final battle of the Cades Town Contest is about to begin! On one side, it's Dawn and on the other, May. 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" announced Marian excitedly, looking between Dawn, on her right, and May, on her left.

"Mamoswine, Spotlight!"

"Blaziken, Take The Stage!"

"Mamoswine, Ancient Power followed by Take Down!"

"Blaziken, Fire Spin followed by Blaze Kick!"

The Ancient Power pushed back the Fire Spin and Blaze Kick did the same to the Take Down, but both took a lot of damage from the attacks hitting each other.

"Mamoswine, Powder Snow followed by Double Edge!"

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut followed by Overheat!"

Blaziken stopped the Powder Snow and the Double Edge with Sky Uppercut, but Blaziken's Overheat took out Mamoswine and Dawn's chance at a second ribbon for now.

"With no time left on the clock and Mamoswine's unable to battle, Blaziken and May win the Cades Town Contest!" announced Marian excitedly.

"Great job, Mamoswine, return." said Dawn, putting Mamoswine into its pokeball.

"Great job, Blaziken." said May, hugging Blaziken.

It wasn't too long that she had to wait to get her ribbon and when they presented it to her, she was so ecstatic about getting it too.

"Alright, the Cades Town ribbon is all mine!" said May excitedly as she got her ribbon.

Once the Cades Town Contest was over with, the gang went back to the Pokemon Center to get something to eat and to find out where the next contest will be held.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Once they arrived at the Pokemon Center and dropped their stuff off in their room, such as their contest clothes, they headed for the dining area to get something to eat and to talk about where the next location of a contest will be.

"It says in this book that I have that the next contest is in Windfall Town and it's only on the other side of Volt City so we'll be very close to the next site of a pokemon contest." said Brock, looking at his book that told him all about the Almia Region.

"Ash, you better get done with the gym battle quickly so that we can go to Windfall Town." said the girls in unison as they wanted to get to Windfall Town as soon as possible.

"I'll try to go as fast as I can with the gym leader, but you never know what gym leaders are like." said Ash, taking a break from eating his dinner.

"Yeah, that's true, Ash." said Dawn, remembering what happened to a lot of gym leaders that they met back in Sinnoh.

"Oh, yeah, I remember some gym leaders like that too." said May, also remembering what happened in Hoenn and Kanto when she was traveling with Ash, Brock, and her brother, Max.

As soon as they were done eating their dinner, they went back to their room and before they went to sleep, Brock handed Ash the new and improved poffin with a little bit of the stuff that controls Ash's appetite during the night.

Then, they went to sleep, but what happens during the night will make the gang worry about what the poffin is doing to Ash.

_(Later That Night)_

When it was almost midnight and everyone was fast asleep, Ash was starting to get up because the Were-Pokemon had its trance on him and went straight to the kitchen.

Then, he ate almost everything that the Pokemon Center had in its food supply.

Once again, Ash went back to bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

_(In The Morning)_

When Nurse Joy woke up and went to the kitchen to get everything ready to cook for the trainers, she saw that that almost the entire food supply was gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF OUR FOOD!" yelled Nurse Joy, waking up the others in an instant.

"What happened, Nurse Joy?" asked the others in unison.

"Someone stole almost all of our food last night and I don't know what happened to it." explained Nurse Joy, starting to calm down.

"Well, we'll try to help find the thieves that took most of your food supply." said Brock, trying to reassure Nurse Joy.

"Oh, thank you, everyone." said Nurse Joy, still looking at the almost empty food supply.

Then, the others headed back to their room to give Ash a little piece of their minds.

_(In The Gang's Room)_

As soon as they got into their room, they noticed that Ash, who was lying on his back, was a little bit bigger than last time that they saw him like this, almost like a five month pregnant woman.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU BETTER WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" said the gang as they were mad at Ash for eating most of the Pokemon Center's food supply.

Ash woke up pretty quick, but he noticed that he wasn't moving as fast as he was before.

"Hey, guys, what did I miss?" asked Ash, getting out of his bed.

"YOU NEED TO FIND A WAY OF STOPPING THE WERE-POKEMON FROM TAKING OVER YOU AT NIGHT!" almost yelled the others in unison.

As they said that, Ash realized what they were talking about without even looking down at his stomach.

"You know that I know that I can't stop the Were-Pokemon from taking over me when I'm asleep." said Ash, sitting on his bed, looking at the others.

"Well, I guess that you have to start thinking of a way then." said Brock, trying to think of a way to help Ash out while the girls weren't.

"WE EVEN GAVE YOU THAT POFFIN!" almost yelled the girls as they realized that they wouldn't have breakfast thanks to Ash.

Ash couldn't take it anymore with the other yelling at him for doing this when it wasn't even his fault and he was about to show it to the others too as he stood up so that the others knew that he meant business with what he was about to say.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU COULD GIVE ME A BREAK SINCE I FOUND OUT THAT I'M THE WERE-POKEMON AND THAT IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY! I TRY TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE WITHOUT HAVIONG TO THINK ABOUT THE STUPID THING AND NOW, YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING THAT THE WERE-POKEMON HAS DONE!" said Ash, almost yelling at the others and when he got done, he sat down on the bed again.

As he was saying that, his stomach shrank back to normal.

When the others came out of their shock from Ash's outburst, they noticed that he had his hands holding his head in them as he was trying to process what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to snap at you." said Ash in an apologetic voice as he was looking up at the others.

"That's ok, Ash. We shouldn't have given you such a hard time about it." said Brock, trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Ash." said Dawn, also trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done to make you feel so upset. I think that we all feel that way." said May with Brock and Dawn agreeing with her.

"Why don't we give you two poffins to help you out instead of one?" asked Brock.

"That sounds good to me, Brock." replied Ash, starting to brighten up.

"Maybe we should get going before anything else happens." said Brock, getting his stuff together.

"Ok." said the others in unison.

After finding Ash in their room and Ash snapping a little from the pressure that's happening in his life, our heroes continue on their way to Volt City and Windfall Town.

* * *

**...Windfall Town. Hope that you enjoyed Chapter 12! Can't wait to post the next chapter when I get it done, but I have no clue when that will be. Very busy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my two awesome friends, _AruaPearl44_ and _Pokemaster101,_ for being such great friends and awesome readers! Love you guys! Friend-style! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	13. An Old Friend Returns And Stays!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I DO own Louis, Volt City, Windfall Town and the Lightning Badge.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: An Old Friend Returns To The Gang And Stays!**

After having Ash snap at them a little, our heroes have just arrived in Volt City, which is as big as Sunyshore City in Sinnoh, but with no lighthouse and the Pokemon Center a few buildings away from the Gym, when they meet up with an old friend.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" asked Angie, running up to them with an excited expression on her face.

Angie had short green hair in the cut of a boy's with a green t-shirt on and black long pants with a white strip on the sides of them with shoes that matched her pants and a single white wristband on both wrists.

"Hey, Angie. We're fine. How are you?" asked Dawn, surprised that Angie was here.

"Who is she, Brock?" asked May quietly as to not insult their friend.

"Her name's Angie and we met her when we entered a summer pokemon academy and then, we visited her in Solaceon Town." replied Brock, telling May who Angie is.

"I'm fine." replied Angie happily.

"What are you doing here in Almia?" asked Ash curiously as they were walking over to the Pokemon Center, which was towards the center of the city with the Gym being in the center.

"Well, I decided to come to Almia to find another summer academy and get away from my parents, who I should say, are about to drive me nuts with stuff to do." replied Angie as they were entering the Pokemon Center.

"I don't blame you, Angie. My parents love to bug me with stuff to do and to make me take care of my little brother too." said May, telling the others about how crazy her parents can be.

"I agree with you. Hey, I didn't get your name." said Angie, trying to find out what May's name is.

"Oh, my name's May. I used to travel with Ash and Brock along with my brother, Max, in the Hoenn and Kanto Regions and then, I met Dawn in Sinnoh when I went to compete in the Wallace Cup and then, I decided to come to Almia to compete in the contests with Dawn." replied May, introducing herself to Angie.

"That's cool, May." said Angie as they were entering their room.

"Hey, Ash, shouldn't we head on over to the Gym for the next badge?" asked Brock, looking at the others.

"Yeah and I can't wait to win another badge!" replied Ash excitedly.

"Hey, Ash, how many badges do you have?" asked Angie as they were leaving the Pokemon Center.

"I have two badges so far and if, or when, I win today at the Volt City Gym, I'll get my third badge." replied Ash as they were almost to the Gym.

_(At The Volt City Gym)_

It didn't take them long to reach the Gym and as they entered, they found the gym leader waiting for a good challenge from a good opponent.

"Hi, my name's Louis and I'm the Volt City gym leader." said Louis, introducing himself to the gang. (Louis is pronounced the same as it looks. Not like when you say St. Louis!)

Louis is a little taller than Brock with light blonde hair and an average build with clothing that looked like Volkner's, but the clothes were green and red.

"Hi, Louis. My name's Ash Ketchum and I would like to challenge you to a battle." said Ash, introducing himself and challenging Louis to a battle all at once.

"I accept you challenge, Ash. Follow me to the battlefield." said Louis as they were heading to the battlefield.

"I can't wait to see a gym battle." said Angie as they were about to enter the battlefield.

"Oh, you've never seen a gym battle, have you, Angie?" asked Dawn curiously.

"No and I can't wait to see one too." replied Angie as they were entering the battlefield, which was a normal battlefield.

_(On the Battlefield)_

Once they took their positions both on and off of the battlefield and the referee came out, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between the gym leader, Louis, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, who was a male, to see if they were ready to begin with Louis on his right and Ash on his left.

"Yeah!" replied the two in unison.

"Then, let the match begin!" said the referee.

"Go Ampharos!"

"Go Grotle!"

"Ampharos, Thunder followed by Charge Beam!"

"Grotle, Razor Leaf followed by a full power Energy Ball!"

The Thunder and Razor Leaf cancelled each other out, but the Charge Beam and the full power Energy Ball collided in mid-air and it knocked both Ampharos and Grotle out because of how powerful those attacks were.

"Both Ampharos and Grotle are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

"Go Jolteon!"

"Go Chimchar!"

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt followed by Thunder Fang!"

"Chimchar, Flamethrower followed by Flame Wheel!"

The four attacks collided again and they even took out both Jolteon and Chimchar again as the attacks were as powerful and equally matched.

"Both Jolteon and Chimchar are unable to battle. It's another draw!"

"Go Raichu!"

"Go Pikachu!"

_(With The Others)_

"Oh, here we go again with a Raichu-Pikachu match-up." said Dawn as they were watching the match-up.

"Well, you know how Ash is unfortunately." said Brock as they remembered a lot of Raichu-Pikachu match-ups.

_(Back On The Battlefield)_

"Raichu, Thunder followed by Charge Beam!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Volt Tackle!"

The Thunder and the Thunderbolt cancelled each other out, but Pikachu dodged the Charge beam and hit Raichu really hard and it knocked Raichu out too in an instant.

"Raichu's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Alright, Pikachu, we did it!" said Ash excitedly as he was hugging Pikachu.

"Congratulations, Ash, and to prove that you have won here at the Volt City Gym, I give you the Lightning Badge." said Louis, giving Ash the Lightning Badge.

"Thanks, Louis. Alright, we got the Lightning Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose.

As they said goodbye to Louis, Angie was impressed at how a gym battle was fought and how strong Ash has gotten since the last time that she saw him.

"Ash, that was impressive because to tell you the truth, I've never seen a gym battle until now and it was so much fun to watch too." said Angie as they were heading to the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks, Angie." said Ash as they were halfway to the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

As soon as they got into the Pokemon Center, Angie got her things together and was about to leave to head back to Sinnoh to help her parents with their pokemon day care center when, she was stopped by the gang.

"Angie, where are you going?" asked Dawn curiously as they stopped Angie from leaving.

"I'm heading back to Sinnoh so that I can help my parents with stuff around the day care center." replied Angie, stopping to look at the gang with a sad look on her face.

"Why don't you call up your parents to ask them to stay with us and once the Almia League is over along with the Grand Festival, then you can go back to Sinnoh, Angie?" asked Brock as Angie was approaching them from her spot by the door.

"That sounds like a good idea, Brock. Thanks for giving me it." replied Angie as they were heading over to the phones.

In a matter of minutes, she dialed the home phone number and soon, she had her parents on the line.

"Hello, Angie. Hello, everyone." said her father as they saw who it was on the other end of the video phone.

"Hi, Mom and Dad. I was wondering if you would mind if I stayed with Ash and the others here in Almia and I promise you that once the Almia League and the Grand Festival is over with, I will be right back in Solaceon Town." said Angie, trying to convince them into letting her stay.

"Well, as long as you promise to come back home after the Almia League and the Grand Festival, then you can stay with them." said her mother as they were letting their daughter stay with her friends.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad! I'll see you once the Almia League and the Grand Festival is over with. Bye." said Angie, hanging up.

"Bye, Angie." said her parents in unison as they were hanging up as well.

"That's great, Angie!" said Ash excitedly.

"Is he always this excitable?" said Angie curiously.

"Unfortunately, yes." replied the others in unison.

"Hey!" said Ash, hearing that.

Once they got done with helping Angie put her stuff back into their room, they headed for the dining area and when they got done there, the went to bed, but before they did, they had to take care of one small thing before they went to dreamland.

"Here you go, Ash. Two poffins at your request." said Brock, handing Ash the two poffins.

"Why is Ash eating poffins?" asked Angie curiously.

"Oh, you'll see in the morning." replied Dawn and May in unison.

"Ok." said Angie, mostly to herself.

As soon as Ash downed the two poffins, they went to sleep, but what happens next will answer Angie's question.

_(Later That Same Night)_

The Were-Pokemon was at it again with the trance it had on Ash and again, he was headed to the kitchen.

This time though, he ate all of the food supply and then, he went back to bed and as soon as he laid down, he went straight to sleep.

_(Later That Morning)_

"!" screamed Nurse Joy, looking at the empty food supply and waking up the others too.

The others came running and they stopped short as they looked at the empty food supply in front of Nurse Joy.

"What happened to the food supply, Nurse Joy?" asked Angie in shock.

"Someone came in during the night and took everything even though the doors were locked. That's very strange." replied Nurse Joy, trying to figure out who did it.

"We'll try to help you find the thief who took the food supply, Nurse Joy." said Brock as they were leaving to go to their room with Angie slowly following behind, still in shock of all of the food gone.

_(In The Gang's Room)_

"ASH! YOU BETTER WAKE UP THIS SECOND!" yelled the three in unison after Angie closed the door to their room.

"Guys, why are you trying to wake Ash up?" asked Angie as she has never seen them do this to their friend before.

"Because he usually knows who takes the food supply from the Pokemon Centers." replied Dawn, thinking about what happened before.

"This happened before?" asked Angie, surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes." replied the three of them in unison.

Just as they got done explaining that to Angie, Ash was starting to wake up and they all noticed that he was the biggest that they have ever seen him because he looked like a six-month pregnant woman.

"ASH? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" asked Angie as she took a look at how big Ash was in his stomach area.

"Well, when Dawn said that Ash usually knows who steals that food supply, she meant that Ash is the one that steals the food at night." replied May as they were watching Ash lie there in bed before trying to get up, but failed.

"So you mean that Ash is the one that eats all of the food? That's just great, Ash." said Angie, realizing that they weren't going to get any breakfast at all.

"I'm sorry, Angie. I guess we should have told you when we met up before we headed to the Gym." said Ash, slowly getting up when his stomach shrank a little to a five-month pregnant woman's belly with a little help from Brock.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU DELIBERATELY ATE THE POKEMON CENTER'S FOOD SUPPLY SO THAT WE CAN'T HAVE BREAKFAST? THATNKS A LOT, ASH KETCHUM!" said Angie, almost yelling at Ash and again, Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M LIKE THIS? IT'S BECAUSE I'M THIS CRAZY PERSON THAT CAN TRANSFORM INTO A CREATURE AND IT CAN CONTROL ME WHENEVER IT DOESN'T COME OUT AND DO YOU KNOW WHY IT'S HAPPENING TO ME? BECAUSE, UNFORTUNATELY, IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY!" said Ash, almost yelling at Angie and while he was telling Angie this, his stomach shrank right back to normal.

The others were taken back when Ash did another outburst like the day before when they yelled like that at him.

"Ash, I'm sorry that I did that to you." said Angie, coming out of her shocked state.

"That's ok, Angie. Guys, why don't we show her when the time's right?" asked Ash, looking at the others.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ash." replied the three of them in unison.

After another outburst from Ash and meeting up with Angie again, our heroes, now including Angie, continue on their way to Windfall Town for Dawn and May's next contest.

* * *

**Well, that Chapter 13 (Unlucky!) Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy with things and worrying about them. Not good for me. Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can because it's a good one. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	14. The Story Retold By New Friends!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I own Mike, Peter, and Windfall Town.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: The Story Retold By New Friends!**

After Ash snapping from being under pressure again, our heroes are about a mile from Windfall Town, but what they don't know is that two people are watching them very closely from the bushes by the trail that they were on.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"I think that we should ask those kids over there to see if they have any idea about who the Were-Pokemon's human side is, Mike." said Peter as they were watching the gang go by in a nearby bush.

"That might be a good idea, Peter, but what if they don't know anything about it?" asked Mike curiously.

"Then, we'll have to track the Were-Pokemon more closely when it come out to get a victim, Mike." replied Peter as they watched the gang about to enter Windfall Town.

"Ok, Peter." said Mike as they were getting up to follow the gang.

_(Back With The Gang)_

It didn't take them too long to get to Windfall Town for the contest tomorrow.

They had just entered the Pokemon Center when, Mike and Peter came walking in to find them to talk to them.

The two of them found the gang in a matter of minutes and then, they walked over to them, hoping that the gang knew something about the Were-Pokemon.

"Hello, everyone. My name's Peter and this is Mike. We just got in and we were wondering if you could help us with something." said Peter, who was wearing a dark green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with black gym shoes along with hair that was black and somewhat spiky, introducing himself and Mike, who was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black gym shoes along with hair that was brown and very little spiky, along with asking the gang if they could talk to them.

"Sure, Peter. My name's Ash and this is Brock, Dawn, May, and Angie. We just got in too, but we wouldn't mind talking to you." said Ash, introducing the gang and himself to them.

They took a seat at a table that was big enough for all of them to sit there.

"Have you heard about a creature called the Were-Pokemon?" asked Mike, starting the conversation.

"Yeah." replied Ash, Brock, Dawn, and May in unison.

"Who's the Were-Pokemon?" asked Angie, trying to figure out what the Were-Pokemon was.

"Well, the Were-Pokemon is a half-human half-pokemon creature that attacks during the night, but only when the full moon is out during the first year, but after the first year, it will return when the person is in the moonlight or looking at the moon. This will happen during the entire life of the person unless they are killed in the first year or anytime in their life." replied Mike, explaining who the Were-Pokemon is to Angie.

"Wow! That sounds like no fun for the person who's the Were-Pokemon." said Angie, thinking about how the person would feel about that happening to them.

As Mike said that, Ash flinched a little about hearing that he would die again if he met any of the hunters that his Mom told him about and to look out for.

"We're here to stop the Were-Pokemon from attacking anymore victims, also known as people." said Peter as they were looking at the gang

"What does the Were-Pokemon look like?" asked Angie, wondering what it looked like.

"Well, it has the body of a Dragonite, the arms of a Darkrai, the legs of a Lucario, the tail of a Mightyena, the mouth of a Gyarados, the snout of a Tauros, and the head of a Houndoom, but you can't see all of the different parts together because it has fur of whatever color the person's hair is." replied Mike, telling Angie what it looked like.

"Well, I'll try to see it and try not to get eaten at the same time." said Angie, realizing what they were talking about.

"What else could we help you with?" asked Brock, noticing how Ash was starting to get a little uncomfortable as they were saying that.

"Well, we were wondering if you could keep an eye out for it so that we can take care of the Were-Pokemon when we catch it, of course." replied Peter.

"What will you do to the Were-Pokemon once you've caught it?" asked Angie curiously.

Ash felt like he was going to black out if he heard what they could do to him, but he shook it off before anyone noticed it.

"Well, we would use a special weapon that was passed down from one generation of hunters to the next to kill the Were-Pokemon when it is out because the only way to kill a Were-Pokemon would be through the stomach since that is the weakest part of it. We're also known as hunters so that we can protect the innocents that have been taken by the Were-Pokemon. So you don't have to worry about anything." replied Mike, looking at the gang.

Pikachu could feel Ash start to tense up as he was trying to ignore what Mike had just said, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey, guys. I think that I'm going to go to our room for a little bit to rest after walking so far to the Center. See you later everyone." said Ash, getting up to go to their room to calm down a little after being told that their new friends are hunters that want to kill him.

"See you later, Ash." said Dawn and May in unison as he was leaving.

"Well, thank you for your help and please let us know when you see the Were-Pokemon. Bye." said Peter as they were getting up too.

"Bye." said Mike as they were leaving to go to their own room.

"Shall we go and see how Ash is doing?" asked Brock to the others.

"Yeah." replied the others in unison.

_(With Ash And Pikachu)_

"I needed to get away from them, Pikachu, before they told us what kind of weapon that they would use to kill me." said Ash, shutting the door to the room.

Pikachu knew that its trainer couldn't stand hearing things about how he could die when he's the Were-Pokemon.

"MAN, I WISH THAT I WASN'T THE WERE-POKEMON!" said Ash, yelling that into his pillow that he grabbed from the top of his bed.

Ash put the pillow back when he got done yelling into it.

Pikachu went over to Ash to try to comfort him and that did the trick.

Ash finally relaxed enough that when he laid down and laid his head on the pillow, he went to sleep along with Pikachu lying on top of Ash, on his stomach.

_(Back With The Others)_

They were entering the room when they noticed that both Ash and Pikachu were asleep.

"That is so cute." said Angie as she saw the sight of Ash and Pikachu.

They went to sleep too since it was getting late and they didn't even bother to wake up Ash and Pikachu to give Ash the poffin so they left him just like he was, since he looked so peaceful, but what happens next, the gang will hope to find a cure soon for it.

_(Later That Night)_

The Were-Pokemon had its trance on Ash once again because he went straight to the kitchen and ate all of the food supply again.

Then, he went back to the room and went back to sleep once he laid back down since Pikachu had moved during the night.

_(Later That Morning)_

Ash woke up to get cleaned up so that once the others woke up, they could head on over to the contest.

When he went into the bathroom and turned the lights on, he noticed that his stomach was about the same size as when this first started with him.

"_I have to get out of here before anyone sees me like this and accuse me of something that I didn't do."_ said Ash in his mind, looking down at his stomach.

He quickly grabbed his jacket, hat, and backpack and quietly snuck out of the room and the Pokemon Center and ran into the forest so that the others couldn't find him like this.

_(Later That Same Morning)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Nurse Joy as she saw that the food supply was completely gone.

The gang, along with Mike and Peter, came running to find the food supply gone.

"Ho did this happen, Nurse Joy?" asked Mike as they were looking at the empty shelves.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it got away like at some of the other Pokemon Centers nearby." replied Nurse Joy as Peter was listening to her.

The three of them didn't notice that the gang looked at each other and then, went back to their room to see if Ash did it again.

_(With The Others)_

"ASH, WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" said the others in unison as they were coming to wake up Ash.

"Hey, guys, I don't think that he's here." said Angie, noticing that Ash's bed was empty, except for Pikachu was on it, wondering where its trainer was.

"Maybe Pikachu can find Ash's scent and then, we'll find him in no time." said May, thinking of an idea.

"That's a great idea, May." said Dawn, agreeing with May.

"Pikachu, can you find Ash's scent?" asked Brock, looking at it as it was trying to pick up on Ash's scent.

Pikachu started to sniff and then, it caught Ash's scent and the others followed it out of the Pokemon Center and went the way that Ash took earlier that morning.

It didn't take them too long to catch up to Ash, who was leaning up against a tree after his morning run.

"Ash? What are you doing out here?" asked Brock curiously.

"I'm out here so that you would accuse me of eating all of the Center's food supply again." replied Ash, still leaning up against the tree, but he was using his hands to support himself from hitting his head on the tree.

They looked at what Ash was talking about and found that his stomach was about half as much as it was when Ash saw it this morning.

"Ash, you know that you could leave us a note before you leave because we were worried about you." said Angie, going over to Ash.

"Yeah, Ash. Just leave us a note we won't worry about you." said Dawn as they were following Angie over to Ash.

Even Pikachu was worried about Ash and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder to try to give him a hug as best as it could.

The others followed its example and hugged Ash too.

"Guys, you're the best." said Ash as they were hugging him.

They all noticed that Ash's stomach was going down when they were doing that, which surprised them a lot.

They let go of the hug when they saw that happen.

"I guess my stomach is connected to my emotions so if I'm angry or anything else, it will go back to normal." said Ash, feeling his stomach to make sure that it was back to normal.

"What's going on, guys? I mean, Ash has been acting weird since I've joined you guys and I still can't put my finger on it." said Angie finally trying to find out why Ash has been acting strange since she met up with them.

"You'll find out in a couple of nights why I'm acting like this, Angie." said Ash, thinking about how the full moon will be up in the sky in a couple of nights.

"Ok. I guess that I can wait a couple of night to see why." said Angie.

After finding Ash out in the forest, our heroes are making their way back to town for the Windfall Town Contest to see if May's going to get her third ribbon or if Dawn's going to get her second ribbon.

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter 14. Hoped you liked it. Can't wait to type up the next chapter since there are some good parts to it. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	15. The Windfall Contest Finally Begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Mike, Peter, Windfall Town, Flame City and the Were-Pokemon!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: The Windfall Contest Finally Begins!**

After finding Ash in the forest, our heroes are helping Dawn and May get ready for the Windfall Town Contest.

_(At The Contest Hall)_

"Are you ready for the contest today, Dawn and May?" asked Angie, getting excited about watching a contest for the first time ever.

"Yeah, Angie. I think that we're ready for it." replied Dawn, answering for the both of them.

"Good luck, girls." said Ash and Brock in unison as the three of them were leaving to get to their seats.

"Thanks, you guys." said the two girls in unison.

_(Dawn's First Round Performance)_

Dawn was the fifth coordinator to go in the first round.

"Buneary, Spotlight! Buneary, Ice Beam followed by Dizzy Punch!"

The Dizzy Punch crushed the Ice Beam into beautifully made crystals, which were scattered all over the air.

"Buneary, Bounce to knockdown the Ice Beam crystals!"

Buneary knocked them down and destroyed them as wonderfully as before.

When Buneary got done, it landed perfectly in front of Dawn.

_(May's First Round Performance)_

May was the sixth coordinator to go in the first round.

"Skitty, Take The Stage! Skitty, Assist followed by Double Slap!"

The Assist turned out to a Fire Spin from Blaziken and it was destroyed amazingly by the Double Slap.

"Skitty, Blizzard followed by Quick Attack!"

Skitty went flying into the Blizzard with the speed of the Quick Attack and came out of it with a beautiful looking coat that was shining thanks to the Blizzard.

It landed in front of May with a cute look on its face.

_(Jessilina's First Round Performance)_

Jessilina was the seventh coordinator to go in the first round.

"Go Mime Jr.! Mime Jr., Teeter Dance followed by Tickle!"

The whole crowd, including Jessilina, was confused and dancing thanks to the Teeter Dance and then, she was being tickled like crazy by Tickle.

Mime Jr. landed on top of her shoulder to end its performance, which wasn't really much.

_(In the Coordinator Waiting Room)_

"Great job, you two." said Ash as the three of them were entering the coordinator waiting room.

"Thanks, Ash." said the two girls in unison.

"I can't wait to see who's going to win the contest." said Angie, waiting for the results to appear on the screen.

"Oh, the winning is the fun part, but also having your friends to cheer you on is the best thing ever." said May, looking at the screen.

Marian came out in a few minutes to announce who's going onto round 2.

"Here are the eight coordinators moving on!" announced Marian excitedly.

May was first, Dawn was second, and Jessilina was fifth.

May was in the first battle, Dawn was in the second battle, and Jessilina was in the third.

Dawn and Ambipom and May and Beautifly won their matches easily especially May, who went up against Jessilina for the semi-finals.

So Dawn and May meet in the finals like usual.

_(The Final Battle Of The Windfall Town Contest)_

"The final battle of the Windfall Town Contest is about to begin! I have May on my left and Dawn on my right. 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" announced Marian excitedly.

"Ambipom, Spotlight!"

"Beautifly, Take The Stage!"

"Ambipom, Double Team followed by Double Hit!"

"Beautifly, Silver Wind followed by Aerial Ace!"

Ambipom's attacks hit first, almost knocking Beautifly out in the process.

"Ambipom, Swift followed by Focus Punch!"

"Beautifly, Psychic followed by Morning Sun!"

The Psychic sent the Swift back at Ambipom, but it dodged it at the last second.

The Focus Punch delivered the final blow to Beautifly before it could use Morning Sun.

"Beautifly is unable to battle and with a few seconds left on the clock, Dawn and Ambipom win it!" announced Marian excitedly.

"Great job, Beautifly. Return." said May, returning her Beautifly back into its pokeball.

"That was an awesome job, Ambipom!" said Dawn excitedly.

It didn't take too long to get her ribbon.

"No need to worry because the Windfall Town Ribbon is all mine!" said Dawn, doing her usual pose.

Once the contest was over with, the gang headed back to the Pokemon Center for the night.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Once they got to the Pokemon Center, they went to the dining area to have their dinner and then, they went to the bed and this time, Ash didn't receive the poffin for a second night in a row.

They went to dreamland pretty quickly, especially Ash.

_(Later That Night)_

The Were-Pokemon wasn't going to give Ash a break because it had its trance on him once again.

He went to the kitchen and ate all of the food supply again and headed back to the room and went right back to sleep.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash woke up early again so that they could leave Windfall Town quickly for the next gym.

He went to the bathroom again and when he saw that his stomach was the same size like yesterday, he was starting to wish that the Were-Pokemon would stop what it was doing to him.

"_I need to get out of here before anyone sees me like this."_ said Ash, holding his stomach.

He quickly grabbed his jacket, hat, and backpack and quietly snuck out of the room and the Pokemon Center and ran into the forest so that no one saw him like this.

He was in such a rush to get out of there that he forgot to leave a note for the others to tell them where he was.

_(Later That Morning)_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Nurse Joy, seeing the food supply gone again.

Mike and Peter ran in before the others did and caught her before she fell after fainting from seeing the food supply gone for a second day in a row.

The others just left as soon as they saw that it was gone.

They headed for their room to find Ash and see if he was there again.

_(With The Others)_

They had just entered the room when they noticed that Pikachu was looking for Ash like crazy.

"Where did Ash go?" asked Angie curiously.

"I don't know because he didn't leave a note that told us where he went." replied Dawn, looking around the room for it.

"I wonder if Pikachu can pick up Ash's scent again." said May, trying to think of a way to find Ash.

"That's a great idea, May. Pikachu, do you think that you can get Ash's scent again?" asked Brock, hoping that Pikachu would be able to do it again.

Brock didn't have to ask it again because it got Ash's scent quicker than it did the day before.

The scent led them out of the Pokemon Center and into the forest again, but it went a different way unlike yesterday and they found Ash even quicker than they did the day before.

"Ash, what did we tell you yesterday?" asked Brock, looking down at his friend as he was sitting down by a tree and leaning against it.

"To leave you a note when I was going someplace in the morning. Sorry, I was in a rush and I couldn't find any paper anywhere." replied Ash, getting up.

"Your stomach is back to normal, Ash. What did you do to make it go down?" asked Dawn, noticing that his stomach was back to normal.

"Well, I ran around the forest until the sun was up and then, I sat down not too long ago until you guys came." replied Ash, wondering why Dawn was wondering that.

"Because that is the trick to get your stomach back to normal after a night of feasting on a Pokemon Center's food supply." said May, finally getting the picture.

"That's a great idea, you two. Maybe we could make up notes and have him leave us them when he's going out to run it off." said Angie excitedly as she got the picture too.

Brock decided to get off of the subject for now.

"Hey, Ash, I think that you'll like this when I tell you that the next gym is in the next city that we're going to be going through and that is Flame City." said Brock, cheering Ash up.

"Then, let's get going before this happens to me again." said Ash excitedly.

After Dawn won her second ribbon and finding out the location of the next gym, our heroes continue on their way to Flame City for Ash's fourth badge.

* * *

**That was Chapter 15! Yeah! From now on, I will put how many chapters before the next story comes out.**

**Also, take a look at my favorite stories or look up a story called "9 Fateful Months." It's an awesome story and I want to read more of it, but it hasn't been updated since 2002. Pokemaster101 and I want to finish reading it so if you can help us with our cause and review saying that you want more. Thanks**

**Well, I guess I've talked enough in this chapter. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	16. The Fieriest Gym Battle Ever!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Flame City, Jennifer, Burn Badge and the Were-Pokemon!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16: The Fieriest Gym Battle Ever!**

After Dawn won her second ribbon, our heroes are arriving in Flame City, which was as big as Lavaridge Town in Hoenn, but without the sand and a little bigger, for Ash's fourth gym battle.

They headed for the Pokemon Center, which was located close to the edge of town and the gym, so that they could put their stuff into their room and then, they went over to the Flame City Gym for Ash's gym battle.

_(At The Flame City Gym)_

They arrived at the gym in a matter of minutes and found the gym leader working on the battlefield a little bit after the last match that she had.

She noticed them out of the corner of her eye and stopped what she was doing to welcome them to her gym.

"Hi, everyone. My name's Jennifer and I'm the Flame City gym leader." said Jennifer, who looked a lot like Flannery, but her hair was a fire red and it was down, not up, and it reached to a little below her butt and her eyes were orange, introducing herself to them.

"Hi, Jennifer. My name's Ash Ketchum and I would like to battle you." said Ash, introducing himself and challenging Jennifer at the same time.

"I accept your challenge, Ash. Get into the trainer's box on that side and get into your position and we can start." said Jennifer, getting into her battle position and pointing to the trainer's box on her right.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As Ash was getting into his battle position, the referee came out to judge the battle.

"This match between Jennifer, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, who was a girl.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Jennifer in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Charizard!"

"Go Buizel!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower followed by Fire Blast!"

"Buizel, Water Gun followed by Water Pulse!"

The Flamethrower and the Water Gun cancelled each other out, but the Water Pulse destroyed the Fire Blast easily and gave Charizard some damage.

"Charizard, Overheat followed by Steel Wing!"

"Buizel, Sonic Boom followed by Aqua Jet!"

The Sonic Boom cut the Overheat in half and the Aqua Jet knocked Charizard out before it could try a Steel Wing.

"Charizard's unable to battle. Buizel's the winner!"

"Go Typhlosion! Typhlosion, Flame Wheel followed by Flamethrower!"

"Buizel, Aqua Jet followed by Water Gun!"

The Flame Wheel and the Aqua Jet cancelled each other out along with the other two attacks.

"Typhlosion, Overheat followed by Fire Punch!"

"Buizel, Water Pulse followed by Sonic Boom!"

The Water Pulse took out the Overheat, which almost knocked Typhlosion out and the Sonic Boom took Typhlosion out before it could try a Fire Punch.

"Typhlosion's unable to battle. Buizel's the winner!"

"Go Blaziken! Blaziken, Blaze Kick followed by Sky Uppercut!"

"Buizel, Water Pulse followed by Sonic Boom!"

Blaziken missed both of Buizel's attacks and knocked Buizel out with its two attacks in a flash.

"Buizel's unable to battle. Blaziken's the winner!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Blaziken, Fire Spin followed by Overheat!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Volt Tackle!"

The Fire Spin and the Thunderbolt once again cancelled each other out, but the Overheat completely missed Pikachu and the Volt Tackle hit Blaziken hard enough to knock it out.

"Blaziken's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Great job, Blaziken. Return." said Jennifer, putting Blaziken back into its pokeball.

"Alright, Pikachu! We did it!" said Ash excitedly.

Congratulations, Ash, and to prove that you have won here at the Flame City Gym, I give you the Burn Badge." said Jennifer, handing Ash the Burn Badge.

"Thanks, Jennifer. Alright! I got the Burn Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose.

After saying 'Goodbye' to Jennifer at the Flame City Gym, they went back to the Pokemon Center to get something to eat and then, head to bed.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They went straight to the dining area and ate what they needed and then, they went to bed, but before the headed off into dreamland, they had to give something to Ash that was very important.

_(With The Gang)_

"Ash, I'm giving you two full strength poffins because of your huge appetite at night and hopefully these will work out for you." said Brock, handing Ash the two poffins.

"Ok, Brock." said Ash, about to put the two poffins into his mouth.

He swallowed the poffins in a matter of seconds and then, they went to bed and off to dreamland, but what happens during the night, the gang will wonder how Ash isn't going crazy from being the Were-Pokemon.

_(Later The Night)_

The Were-Pokemon had its trance on Ash, even though he ate the poffins, and ate about half of the Pokemon Center's food supply and then, went back to be and fell right back to sleep.

_(In The Morning)_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO HALF OF THE FOOD SUPPLY?" yelled Nurse Joy, waking up the gang.

They came running and saw that half of the food supply was gone.

They quietly went back to their room to see if Ash did it again.

_(With The Gang)_

They entered their room to find Ash with his stomach about the same size as when he got up the day before.

"ASH! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" yelled Dawn and May in unison.

Ash woke up as soon as he heard them and looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"What did I miss, guys?" asked Ash, starting to get up, but he fell back onto the bed because his stomach was causing him some pain.

"Somehow, you managed to eat about half of the Pokemon Center's food supply, even though we gave you the two poffins." replied Brock.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Angie as they noticed his pained expression.

"I'm fine. I just have a stomachache from last night, that's all." replied Ash, starting to get up again with Brock's assistance.

"Maybe I should give you something for it." said Brock as Ash was clutching his stomach when he got up.

"I think that would be a good idea, Brock." said Ash in a pained voice.

Brock quickly got into his backpack and got out the pills that would help Ash's stomach out.

"Here you go, Ash." said Brock, handing Ash the pills.

"Thanks, Brock." said Ash, getting the pills from Brock.

He swallowed the pills and in a minute, he was feeling much better than what he did before.

"How are you feeling, Ash?" asked May curiously.

"I'm feeling much better since I took those pills." replied Ash with his stomach about half as big as it was.

"But you look about the same as before, Ash." said Angie, looking at him.

"That's because he needs to show some kind of emotion or even go outside and run a little." said Brock, putting the left over pills into his backpack.

Ash was a little shocked at what Brock told the girls and he couldn't take it anymore and he finally snapped.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I DON'T SHOW ENOUGH EMOTION AMYMORE? I THINK THAT I SHOW ENOUGH EMOTION AND I HAVE STRESS BETWEEN GYM BATTLES AND BEING A CREATURE!" yelled Ash as he couldn't stand being told that he needed to show more emotion.

As he was saying that, his stomach shrank back to normal and when he was done, he clutched his stomach again as he was in pain for a while.

He quickly sat back down on the bed and tried to get the pain to stop for just long enough that they could head out to another gym and contest.

"Ash, you need to rest for a while. It you keep this up, you'll keep getting pain when you do an outburst." said Brock, looking at Ash.

"Hey, Brock. I heard from one of the trainers here that there is a contest in Rose Town, which is the next town from here." said Dawn, looking at Brock.

"Ok, and the next gym is in Wind City so we'll head to Rose Town first followed by Wind City after." said Brock, telling them what the plan was.

Once Ash was able to walk with very little pain, they headed for Rose Town, which is only two miles from Burn City.

_(Two Hours Later)_

They stopped after a long walk, which brought them much closer to Rose Town with only half a mile to walk in the morning.

They were about to head to sleep when Ash woke them up as he was starting to feel weird.

"Guys, it's starting to happen." said Ash, waking up the others and looking at the full moon.

They woke up just in time for Angie to see Ash transform into the Were-Pokemon and leave to find some food after being trapped inside Ash for a month.

"I guess he'll be back when he's found some food." said May as they watched the Were-Pokemon fly (Not literally!) out of sight.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"Get ready, Peter!" said Mike as they were getting their supply of weapons out.

"Right behind you, Mike!" said Peter, following Mike's example.

They caught up to the Were-Pokemon in a few minutes since it had just arrived in Rose Town for its next victim.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It had found a woman that was passing near its hiding spot in an alleyway and grabbed her quickly with Vine Whip.

It ran for the forest with Mike and Peter right on its tail (Not literally again!) on its tail.

It gave them the slip for couple of minutes until they found it as they watched it eat the woman, while she was screaming and kicking, especially inside of it.

"_I wish that they could take a hike or something because they're really starting to get on my nerves!"_ said the Were-Pokemon in its mind as it was looking at Mike and Peter.

Mike and Peter threw a net with spiky ends on it, so that they could capture it, which was inside of a container that was colored black.

The Were-Pokemon just dodged it, but it got a cut on its upper left arm as it was dodging the net.

It felt the cut and noticed that it wasn't very deep or anything, but it knew that it was almost time to head back to the gang.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Just as Ash had transformed into the Were-Pokemon and ran for some food, Angie fainted since she had never seen Ash do that before.

"Do you think that she's ok, Brock?" asked Dawn curiously.

"I think that she'll be ok until she has to ask Ash about what's the whole transformation thing is all about." replied Brock, looking at Angie.

_(Back With The Were-Pokemon)_

"_I need to end the fight before I get killed or almost killed. Maybe a Sludge Bomb will end this."_ said the Were-Pokemon in its mind.

Just as Mike and Peter were running to capture the Were-Pokemon, it hit them hard with a Sludge Bomb and knocked them out quickly and then, it headed back for the gang's campsite.

It watched as Brock, Dawn, and May were fast asleep along with Angie still being passed out from fainting as she saw Ash's incredible transformation.

It looked up at the moon and then, transformed back into Ash and went right back to sleep in his sleeping bag.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one to wake up so he decided to take a little walk since he had to tell Angie about how he became the Were-Pokemon and everything else in between.

As he was walking, he felt something starting to sting his upper arm and when he lifted up his sleeve and looked, he saw that he had a cut from whatever happened to the Were-Pokemon last night.

After looking at t he cut for a while and noticing that it wasn't that deep, he was starting to feel something in his stomach that wasn't supposed to belong there, but it went away and then, he started to cough up some blood and about 7 or 8 bones from last night.

"_I need to head back to camp before the others wake up, especially since Angie saw me last night transform into the Were-Pokemon."_ said Ash in his mind as he was looking at the blood and bones.

It didn't take him long to get back to the campsite and the others, who were just waking up from their peaceful night of slumber.

As soon as Angie saw Ash, she went right up into his face and looked at him straight in the eye.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU BETTER TELL ME HOW YOU CAN TURN INTO THE WERE-POKEMON RIGHT NOW!" yelled Angie in Ash's face.

"Well, I can turn into the Were-Pokemon with the help of my great-grandfather and my grandfather. My great-grandfather was a scientist that experimented with pokemon DNA and tried it on himself, but it turned him into the creature known as the Were-Pokemon. It passed down to my grandfather, but it skipped my Mom and went straight to me since it goes with the male generation. The story that Mike and Peter told was the same story that my Mom told us when the others found out that I was the creature." said Ash, telling Angie how he can transform into the Were-Pokemon.

"Wow! That's amazing, Ash!" said Angie in shock as what he just told her.

"That's the entire story right there, Angie." said Dawn.

"Yeah." said Brock and May in unison.

"That's still amazing how you can do that, Ash." said Angie, still in shock of what Ash just told her.

After winning the Burn Badge from Jennifer and the Were-Pokemon appearing for the first time in a while, our heroes continue on their way to Wind City for Ash's fifth badge and Rose Town for either May's or Dawn's third ribbon so then afterwards, they would only have either two or three more ribbons left to get to make it to the Grand Festival and four more badges to make it into the Almia League.

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter 16! Yeah! Just before school starts for me too! I had a goal to put this out before school started and I did. Can't wait to type up the next chapter because it's going to blow your socks off! (If you have any on that is.) See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	17. Here Comes Paul Again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own Rose Town and Wind City and the Were-Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Here Comes Paul Again!**

After Ash explained to Angie about how he can transform into the Were-Pokemon, our heroes continue on their way to Rose Town and Wind City.

Just as they were about a mile and a half away from Rose Town, a familiar person stepped out of the forest and stopped in front of the gang on the trail.

"Not you guys again." said Paul, watching them approach him.

"Paul…" said Ash, trying to hold back his anger towards Paul, but failed miserably.

"Who's Paul, Dawn?' asked Angie curiously.

"Paul is Ash's rival from Sinnoh and he's mad at Ash because he beat him twice when Paul should've won." replied Dawn, telling Angie about how Paul can be.

"Oh." said Angie, getting the idea.

"What do you want, Paul?" asked Ash, still trying to stay calm.

"I wanted to see about battling you again after our last match. It will be a one-on-one match." replied Paul with his usual tone.

Ash didn't take too long to accept the challenge.

"I accept, Paul." said Ash.

"I'll be the referee, you two." said Brock as they were heading over to a spot, which was a little open area in the forest on the gang's right, for a battle.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once they took their battle positions, the battle was about to begin.

"This match between Ash and Paul is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked Brock, who was standing in between Ash, who is on Brock's right, and Paul, who is on Brock's left, on the sidelines.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Paul in unison.

"Then let the match begin!" said Brock, giving the signal to start.

"Torterra, Stand By!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Torterra, Leaf Storm followed by Giga Drain!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Quick Attack!"

The Thunderbolt and the Leaf Storm cancelled each other out, but Pikachu used Quick Attack to dodge the Giga Drain quickly.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant followed by Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail followed by Volt Tackle!"

The Iron Tail cut the Frenzy Plant down and hit Torterra with Volt Tackle before it could release the Hyper Beam and knocked Torterra out in a flash.

"Toterra's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the match goes to Ash!" said Brock, announcing who won the match.

Paul returned Torterra to its pokeball and started to walk away until he stopped.

The gang was wondering about what he was thinking about, but before they could try to discuss it between themselves, Paul started to run straight for Ash.

Before Pikachu could make an attempt at protecting its trainer, Paul tackled Ash and started to roll around on the ground like crazy.

"Ash!" said the three girls in unison as they were watching what was happening.

Just before Brock tried to break it up, Paul had just put Ash onto the ground, on his back, and took his right hand and made it into a fist and punched Ash hard in the stomach, making him wince a little at how hard the punch was and he gasped a little too as he felt the air rush out of his lungs.

Brock rushed in before Paul could lay another punch on Ash.

"Paul, why don't you go ahead and leave so that you can cool off." said Brock, holding Paul back from attacking Ash again and setting him in the other direction, away from Ash.

Paul just left as soon as Brock put him in a different direction.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked May, seeing him lay there on the ground while he was clutching his stomach.

"I think so. Brock, would you mind helping me up?' asked Ash, making his own question while he was still lying on the ground.

"Sure, Ash." replied Brock.

He grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him up quickly, but Ash was still clutching his stomach while he was panting a little from the punch and at the pain.

"Are you sure that you're ok, Ash?" asked Angie.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm ok, except for getting punched. When I'm lying on the ground, the pain isn't that bad, but when I'm standing. Up, I feel like I can't stand because of the pain." replied Ash, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Let me see if there's any marks on your stomach." said Brock.

Ash just nodded since the pain was so intense now, but he was still able to take his jacket off and lifted up his shirt so that Brock could take a look at his stomach.

When he did that, the others just looked at his stomach as it was starting to have a bruise that looked like a fist on his stomach.

They couldn't say anything as they were shocked to see a bruise starting to appear on his stomach already.

"What, guys? Is it that bad?" asked Ash, about to look down at his stomach.

He looked at his stomach and saw the bruise starting to appear, he was surprised that Paul could punch that hard to make a bruise appear already.

"_I need to stop beating Paul or he'll kill me for sure."_ said Ash in his mind as he was still looking at the bruise.

"I think that you need to rest for a little bit and then, we'll try to make it to Rose Town for the contest tomorrow." said Brock, breaking the silence.

The others nodded their heads as Ash was lowering himself to the ground so that he could sit for a while until the pain wasn't as intense as it was that moment.

They waited ten minutes before Ash was ready to get going to Rose Town before nightfall.

_(An Hour And 30 Minutes Later)_

After meeting with Paul and Ash getting punched in the stomach hard by Paul for winning, the gang's making their way over to the Pokemon Center, in Rose town, which is the same size as Celestic Town in Sinnoh with the Pokemon Center close to the Contest Hall, for the night and for Ash to relax a little too.

Once they had dinner, they went straight to dreamland.

As everybody was enjoying themselves in their dreams, at midnight, the Were-Pokemon came out to play and to eat too.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"It's back! Let's go!" said Mike, racing from their hotel to find the Were-Pokemon before it got its next victim.

"Right behind you!" said Peter, racing alongside Mike.

They found the Were-Pokemon in a matter of minutes as it was looking for its next victim.

_(Back With The Were-Pokemon)_

It had found its next victim and was about to go after its prey, a guy, until Mike and Peter showed up and stopped it before it could grab the guy.

"_I wish that they would take a rather long hike for about three days and then, they could come back if they wanted too. Maybe I should get rid of them with a Hyper Beam."_ said the Were-Pokemon in its mind as it was thinking of a way to get Mike and Peter out of its way for a while.

Before Mike and Peter could do anything, the Were-Pokemon hit them with a Hyper Beam and knocked them straight into the forest, unconscious.

The Were-Pokemon quickly used Psychic to snatch the guy before he was long gone.

It ran for the forest while it was still using Psychic to transport the guy with it.

The guy didn't know what to do, but kick and punch the Were-Pokemon as it lowered him into its mouth and swallowed hard as he was kicking and punching its stomach.

"_Man, this doesn't feel good with the human side getting punched yesterday by that stupid trainer and this guy kicking me like crazy."_ said the Were-Pokemon, heading back to the Pokemon Center and when it go there, it looked up at the full moon and then, transformed into Ash and went straight to sleep.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was semi-awake while lying on his back when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, making him almost yell out because of how intense the pain was.

He got up as quickly as he could to go to the bathroom and let out a loud and pained breath of air when he closed the door.

After a couple of minutes of feeling a sharp pain in his stomach, it finally stopped and when it did, he started to cough and blood along with 8 or 9 bones came out from him.

"_I need to figure out why this is happening after the Were-Pokemon eats someone."_ said Ash in his mind as he was starting to clean up the blood and bones.

It didn't take him long to clean it all up.

When he got done in the bathroom, the others were just waking up from a pleasant night of being in dreamland when they noticed that Ash was coming out of the bathroom.

They thought that he was getting ready so that they could go ahead on over to the Contest Hall after they got done.

It didn't take them that long to get themselves ready for the contest, eat breakfast, and head on over to the Contest Hall.

_(At The Contest Hall)_

They were waiting impatiently for the contest to start as they had gotten to the Contest Hall, which is as big as the one in Lilypad Town in Sinnoh, early.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for it to start, the contest finally started and May was the second one to go in the appeal round, with Dawn in third and Jessilina in fourth.

_(May's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Glaceon, Take The Stage! Glaceon, Shadow Ball followed by Iron Tail!"

The Shadow Ball was destroyed perfectly by the Iron Tail at just the right moment.

"Glaceon, Mirrorcoat followed by Secret Power!"

The Mirrorcoat was lighting up the Secret Power and made it look like a million colors put into one.

Once it got done, it sat right in front of May happily as it was happy with its performance.

_(Dawn's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Pachirisu, Spotlight! Pachirisu, Spark followed by Super Fang!"

The Spark was bitten to destroy it by the Super Fang perfectly.

"Pachirisu, Sweet Kiss followed by Discharge!"

The Sweet Kiss was electrified perfectly and then, destroyed beautifully by the Discharge.

It landed on its tail right in front of Dawn happily too about having a great performance.

_(Jessilina's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Go Yanmega! Yanmega, Silver Wind followed by Steel Wing!"

The Silver Wind was destroyed somewhat beautifully by the Steel Wing.

Then, it landed on top of her head to finish its performance.

_(In The Coordinator Waiting Room)_

"Great job, girls." said Ash and Brock in unison as the three of them were entering the waiting room.

"Thanks, guys." said Dawn and May in unison.

It didn't take long for the results to come up on the screen.

Dawn was in first, May was second, and Jessilina was last.

Since Dawn was first, she was in the first battle, with May in the second battle, and Jessilina was in the third battle.

Dawn and Buneary and May and Blaziken won all of their battles even though, Jessilina and Seviper almost beat Dawn in the semi-finals, but she came back to beat Jessilina.

So it's the same match up like all of the other times that they've entered a contest: May vs. Dawn.

_(The Final Battle Of The Rose Town Contest)_

"It's time for the finals! It's May on my left and Dawn on my right! 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" announced Marian excitedly.

"Buneary, Spotlight!"

"Blaziken, Take The Stage!"

"Buneary, Bounce followed by Ice Beam!"

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut followed by Fire Spin!"

The Bounce hit before the Sky Uppercut did, but the Fire Spin beat the Ice Beam and hit Buneary hard.

"Buneary, Dizzy Punch followed by another Ice Beam!"

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick followed by Overheat!"

Blaziken's attacks stopped Buneary's attacks in a matter of seconds and knocked Buneary out immediately.

"Buneary's unable to continue and with 3 seconds left on the clock, May and Blaziken are the winners!" announced Marian excitedly.

"Good job, Buneary. Return." said Dawn, returning Buneary back to its pokeball.

"Alright, Blaziken!" said May excitedly.

She didn't have to wait too long to get her third ribbon.

"Alright! The Rose Town Ribbon is all mine!" said May, once she got her ribbon and did her usual pose.

Once they got done at the Contest Hall, they headed back to the Pokemon Center for the night before they head to Wind City for Ash's fifth badge.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

When they got to the Center, they went to the dining area for some dinner, and then, went straight to their room so that they could get into dreamland and then it was midnight, the Were-Pokemon came back and boy, was it hungry.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"I can't believe the Were-Pokemon sent us all the way out here last night, Mike." said Peter as they were walking back to Rose Town slowly after getting sent halfway to Wind City by a Hyper Beam.

"I just hope that we can stop it before it catches another victim." said Mike as they were about to enter Rose Town.

The tracking device had just gone off, letting them know that the Were-Pokemon was back and close by too.

"Let's get it before it sends us on another trip." said Peter as they were starting to run after it.

"Yeah." said Mike, agreeing with Peter on the whole trip thing.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

The Were-Pokemon was watching from an alleyway to see if it could get a meal when it saw its next victim, a woman.

It slowly let out its Vine Whip and grabbed the woman before anyone saw her.

It quickly made a break for the forest where it stopped and swallowed hard again as she was kicking and punching on her way down to its stomach.

"_I think that was the easiest meal that I've eaten for a while now."_ said the Were-Pokemon in its mind as it was headed back to the Pokemon Center.

When it got there, it looked up at the full moon and then, transformed back into Ash and went right back to sleep.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

When they got to the spot where the Were-Pokemon grabbed the woman, it was already gone and they figured that they should head on back to the hotel and in the morning, they would head to Wind City as well.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was asleep when he felt something moving around his stomach again and he quickly woke up and went to the bathroom incase he needed to let out a pained breath of air again.

It stopped as soon as he got into the bathroom, but once he closed the door, he felt the thing starting to come out of his stomach through his skin, and he even looked down and saw it starting to come out, and then, the thing hit him hard in the stomach, making him fall to the ground on his knees as he was clutching his stomach and letting out loud and pained breathes of air.

As soon as the pain was gone, he started to stand up and when he did, he started to cough and 9 or 10 bones came out along with blood.

"_If this keeps up, then I'll have to call Mom and find out why I keep coughing up bones with blood."_ said Ash in his mind as he was looking at the bones and blood in the sink before he started to clean up.

It didn't take him long to clean it up and when he came out of the bathroom, the others were just waking up from a wonderful night in dreamland.

The others didn't take too long to get going so that they could leave after breakfast.

After May won her third ribbon, out heroes continue on their way to Wind City for Ash's fifth badge.

* * *

**That was Chapter 17! Hoped you liked it! Sorry about being late, but I didn't have the Internet for a week. :( Now I'm back! The next chapter will take me a couple of days to type because it's really long and full of action. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	18. The Wind City Ultimate Battle!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own, Scotty, Wind City, Ariel, Emoclew City(Find pronunciation in story), Heat Town, Valance Town, Cam City, and Mera Town(Find pronunciation in story), along with the Were-Pokemon and Mike and Peter.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Wind City Ultimate Battle!

After a scary moment with Ash in the bathroom, our heroes are almost to Wind City for Ash's fifth gym battle.

It took them only half an hour to reach Wind City, which is the size of Fortree City in Hoenn, but a little smaller with the Pokemon Center a five-minute walk from the Gym.

They quickly headed for the Pokemon Center so that they could get their room and then, they headed over to the gym once they got done at the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Wind City Gym)_

The gym leader was waiting outside to see about a couple of more trainers before he quits for the day when he saw the gang coming his way.

"Hi, everyone. My name's Scotty and I'm the Wind City gym leader." said Scotty, who looked a like Nolan from the Battle Factory in Kanto, but he had short, blue hair and no cap on with all the clothes red and white, introducing himself to the gang.

"Hi, Scotty. My name's Ash Ketchum and I would like to challenge you to a battle." said Ash, introducing himself and challenging Scotty at the same time.

"I accept your challenge, Ash. Let's get to the battlefield." said Scotty, accepting the challenge and leading them to the battlefield, which was an open skylight with a slight breeze, at the same time.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As soon as they had walked onto the field, the referee, who was a boy, had just come out and taken his position in the middle of the battlefield on the sidelines.

"This match between Scotty, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, looking between Scotty, on his right, and Ash, on his left.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Scotty in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Pigeot!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Pigeot, Quick Attack followed by Aerial Ace!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Iron Tail!"

The Thunderbolt stopped Pigeot before it could release both attacks and Iron Tail knocked it out quickly.

"Pigeot's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!"

"Go Noctowl! Noctowl, Quick Attack followed by Steel Wing!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Volt Tackle!"

Noctowl was stopped while it was doing Quick Attack by the Thunderbolt and was knocked out by Volt Tackle in a rush.

"Noctowl's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!"

"Go Swellow! Swellow, Aerial Ace followed by Wing Attack!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle followed by Thunderbolt!"

The Volt Tackle stopped the Aerial Ace and the Wing Attack completely and the Thunderbolt knocked Swellow out just as fast as the others.

"Swellow's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Great job, Swellow. You fought well. Return." said Scotty, putting Swellow into its pokeball.

"Alright, Pikachu! We did it!" said Ash as Pikachu jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Congratulations, Ash, and to prove that you've won here at the Wind City Gym, I give you the Air Badge." said Scotty, handing Ash the Air Badge.

"Thanks, Scotty. Alright, we got the Air Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose.

Once they said 'Goodbye' to Scotty, they went back to the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They arrived at the Pokemon Center in a few minutes and when they did, they went to the dining area for dinner and then, they went to bed so that they could go into dreamland. Once they were in dreamland, the Were-Pokemon came out to play and to eat again.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"We have to hurry before it gets another victim!" said Mike as they were racing to get the Were-Pokemon before it got another victim.

"I'm right behind you!" said Peter, following Mike.

It took them about 5 minutes to find the Were-Pokemon and then, they had a plan to finally get the Were-Pokemon.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It was about to get its next victim, a guy, when, it was attacked by Mike and Peter with a rope that was around its arm, trying to pull it to the back of the alleyway so that they could capture it.

"_These guys don't quit, do they? Well, how about a Focus Punch to knock them clear into the next town, but first, I should use a little bit of Sludge Bomb to free myself."_ said the Were-Pokemon in its mind.

It used a little bit of Sludge Bomb to free itself from the rope, but some of it was still wrapped around its arm.

Then, it used a Focus Punch to send Mike and Peter almost to the next town, Heat Town, unconscious.

Once they were out of the picture, the Were-Pokemon quickly grabbed the guy with its arms and ran into the forest.

The guy was too surprised when it grabbed him that he didn't put up a fight when it swallowed him.

"_That was easier than the other times."_ said the Were-Pokemon in its mind, heading back to the Pokemon Center with the rope still hanging onto its arm without being noticed.

When it got there it looked up at the moon and then, transformed back into Ash and went right back to dreamland.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was asleep again, when he felt something move around in his stomach and he quickly got up so that if he needed to let out loud, pained breathes of air again, he wouldn't wake the others up.

Once he shut the bathroom door, he felt something start to come out of his stomach again, just like yesterday, and in a matter of seconds, Ash felt a hard punch hit him and he fell to his hands and knees, with one hand clutching his stomach.

He let out good number of loud, pained breathes before the pain stopped and he quickly got up incase he was going to cough up bones and blood.

Just as he was standing up, he started to cough and 10 bones and blood came out of him and what happens next, he's going to go crazy about.

When he looked at the bones and the blood, he felt a sudden urge to get the bones in his hands along with the blood and eat them again, from the Were-Pokemon, of course, and to his surprise, he actually did it.

"_I can't believe that I actually did that."_ said Ash in his mind, looking into the mirror and saw some blood drip down from his mouth and this time, he wiped it off instead of trying to use his tongue, like the Were-Pokemon wanted him to do.

He quickly left the bathroom so that he didn't have anything else happen to him in there.

He found the others were awake and he quickly out his jacket and hat on and waited for the others to get cleaned up.

Once they got done, they went to the dining area for a quick breakfast and then, they headed out to Heat Town, where the next contest is being held, after Brock told them where the next contest was, and Emoclew City (Pronounced Em-o-clue), where the next gym is, and again, after Brock told them where the next gym was too.

_(An Hour Later)_

Since Heat Town, which is about the size of Chrysanthemum Town in Kanto with the Pokemon Center not far from the Contest Hall, is so close to Wind City, it took them an hour to get to Heat Town for the contest tomorrow.

They went to the Pokemon Center so that they could get something to eat and a place for the night.

Once they got done with their dinner after a day of training, they quickly went to be because of the contest tomorrow, but when midnight came, the Were-Pokemon came back for the last time until the next month.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

Since they were still knocked out from the Focus Punch that the Were-Pokemon gave them last night, the Were-Pokemon wouldn't have to worry about them for a while.

_(Back With The Were-Pokemon)_

It had just spotted a woman that was just standing there as the entrance of the alleyway like she was waiting for something or someone.

She didn't know what to do when the Were-Pokemon used its Psychic on her towards it and then, it ran into the forest with her in tow by the Psychic.

"_That was easier than any of the other meals that I've had since I've appeared."_ said the Were-Pokemon, eating the woman without any struggle like the other times since she was stunned at how big the Were-Pokemon was.

Then, it headed back to the Pokemon Center where it looked up at the moon to say 'Goodbye' and then, transformed back into Ash and went to sleep very quickly.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash woke up about a couple of minutes before he felt something else move around in his stomach like crazy, just like with the baby.

He got up as quickly as he could and headed for the bathroom so the he wouldn't wake up the others at all.

Just as he had closed the door, he felt the thing come out of his stomach a little bit more than it had before and punched him even harder in the stomach and he fell to the ground onto his hands and knees with one hand clutching his stomach harder than what he did yesterday.

After a few minutes of being in pain, it stopped just like that and when he got up, he started to cough and 10 bones along with blood came out from him.

He looked at the bones covered in blood as he put them in his hands and ate them just like yesterday only with a look of disgust on his face as he did it.

"_I hope that this is just a phase because I don't think that I could handle it for the rest of my life."_ said Ash in his mind, seeing some more blood drip from his mouth.

He quickly got cleaned up and then, left to see if the others were awake and they were.

When Ash was done in there, they quickly got themselves cleaned up, went and had breakfast, and finally, went to the Contest Hall for the Heat Town Contest.

_(At the Contest Hall)_

Just as they were getting there, they noticed that they had 15 minutes to wait for the contest to begin.

Dawn and May took note of this and quickly left to change into their contest outfits.

When 15 minutes was over with and the contest starting, Dawn came out in her outfit and May in her outfit.

For the appeal round, Jessilina was fifth, May was sixth, and Dawn was going seventh.

_(Jessilina's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Go Carnivine! Carnivine, Bullet Seed followed by Vine Whip!"

The Bullet Seed was knocked down by the Vine Whip with some pizzazz, but it didn't impress the judges at all.

When it was done, Carnivine bit Jessilina's head and stayed there for the end of her performance.

_(May's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Venusaur, Take The Stage! Venusaur, Petal Dance followed by Razor Leaf!"

The Razor Leaf was wrapped up in the Petal Dance and then, it destroyed the Petal Dance all in one.

"Venusaur, Frenzy Plant followed by Vine Whip!"

The Frenzy Plant and the Vine Whip went around beautifully and to end the performance, the Frenzy Plant and the Vine Whip made a giant heart around May.

_(Dawn's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Mamoswine, Spotlight! Mamoswine, Powder Snow followed by Take Down!"

The Take Down looked beautiful as it absorbed the color of the Powder Snow.

"Mamoswine, Ancient Power followed by Double Edge!"

The Ancient Power was destroyed beautifully by the Double Edge.

Once Mamoswine was done, it landed right in front of Dawn with a look that said that it was happy.

_(In The Coordinator Waiting Room)_

"Great job, Dawn and May." said Angie as the three of them were entering the room.

"Thanks, Angie." said the two girls in unison.

They didn't have to wait too long for the results to appear on the screen.

May was first and she was in the first battle, Dawn was second and she was in the second battle, and Jessilina was fourth and she was in the third battle.

May and Venusaur were about to beat Jessilina and Carnivine in the semi-finals and went straight to the finals.

Dawn and Mamoswine won both of their matches and went to the finals and again, it's the same match up as all of the other contests before: Dawn vs. May.

_(The Final Battle Of The Heat Town Contest)_

"It's time for the finals! I have Dawn on one side and May on the other. 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" announced Marian excitedly, looking between Dawn, on her right, and May on her left.

"Mamoswine, Spotlight!"

"Venusaur, Take The Stage!"

"Mamoswine, Powder Snow followed by Ancient Power!"

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf followed by Petal Dance!"

The Razor Leaf was stopped by the Powder Snow and the Petal Dance was also stopped dead in its tracks by the Ancient Power.

"Mamoswine, Take Down followed by Double Edge!"

"Venusaur, Vine Whip followed by Frenzy Plant!"

Before Venusaur could even release its attacks, Mamoswine's attacks hit Venusaur hard enough to knock it out.

"With 5 seconds left on the clock and Veunsaur's unable to battle, Dawn and Mamoswine are the winners!" announced Marian excitedly.

"Yeah, Mamoswine! We did it!" said Dawn excitedly, hugging Mamoswine on a great victory.

"Great job, Venusaur. Return." said May, putting Venusaur into its pokeball.

It didn't take long before Dawn got her well-deserved third ribbon.

"Non need to worry because I got the Heat Town Ribbon!" said Dawn, doing her usual pose.

Once the contest was over, the gang headed back to the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

When they got there, they went straight to the dining area for some dinner and then, they went to bed, but before they did, they had something very important for Ash.

"Here, Ash. I want you to try three poffins and see if that will stop the Were-Pokemon from taking over you while you're asleep." said Brock, handing Ash the three poffins.

"That sounds like a great idea, Brock. Thanks." said Ash, about to eat the three poffins.

He quickly downed them and then, they went to bed.

_(During The Night)_

While the gang was asleep, Ash started to toss and turn in his bed and then, he finally settled down and went right into a deep sleep, but it didn't last long.

He woke up a few minutes later by his stomach giving him a lot of pain.

He quickly clutched his stomach, but after 5 minutes of his stomach hurting him, it went away and then, he went right back to sleep, but while he was in a deep sleep, his stomach was starting to hurt again, but he didn't notice it while he was asleep.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one to wake up, after waking up during the night, and noticed that he wasn't in pain anymore like he was last night.

He quickly got up to get cleaned up so that they could continue on their way to the next gym and another contest.

Nothing seemed out of place until he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that his stomach was slightly nigger than normal.

It didn't look that bad, just a little swollen in the spot where Paul had punched him.

"_I wonder if the others will notice this. I hope they don't or they'll yell at me for eating all of the Center's food again when I know that I didn't do it at all."_ said Ash in his mind, looking down at his stomach.

He quickly got done getting cleaned up and when he came out, he noticed that everyone was still asleep so he went back to his bed and just lid down for a while until they were ready to get going.

While he was waiting, he noticed that his stomach was slowly shrinking from what it was before.

After waiting 5 minutes for the others to wake up, the others started to wake up and noticed that Ash was ready to get going and Ash's stomach had finally went back to normal during those 5 minutes too.

They got done in a matter of minutes and then, they headed for the dining area for breakfast.

"Ash, I hope that you're ready for Emoclew City, which is only a mile and a half away from here for your next badge." said Brock, double-checking his book of Almia again.

"Great! The next badge is all mine!" said Ash as they were getting done with their breakfast.

Once they were done with breakfast, they left the Pokemon Center for Emoclew City for Ash's next badge.

_(An Hour Later)_

The gang made it to Emoclew City in about an hour because Ash had them run for the last part of the way to Emoclew City so that they would get there faster.

When they had finally recovered from the exhausting run, they went to the Pokemon Center for the night, but before they went to their room, Brock was starting to flirt with Nurse Joy, but thanks to Croagunk, Brock was taken care of by its Poison Jab.

Once that was over with, they headed for their room and then, went down for something to eat and when they were done, they went to their room to go to bed, but before they headed off into dreamland, Brock wanted to give Ash the usual.

"Here you go, Ash. The usual three poffins since it didn't have us woken up by a scream from Nurse Joy like the other times." said Brock, handing the three poffins to Ash again.

"Ok. Thanks, Brock." said Ash, about to eat the poffins.

It took him about a second to eat the poffins and then, they went to bed for a great night in dreamland.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

He was having a great dream where he became the Pokemon Master and everybody was happy for him.

Then, it quickly turned into darkness when he was having a nightmare instead of a wonderful dream like before.

He was starting to wonder what was happening until he saw Mike and Peter along with the Were-Pokemon starting to fight like crazy until they pulled a weapon out and before Ash even saw the weapon, they quickly put it through its stomach and all Ash heard was the Were-Pokemon scream, which was a lot like a werewolf's howl, but a little deeper, in pain.

When they knew that they had achieved their goal, Mike and Peter took the weapon out of the Were-Pokemon's stomach and then, left it because they knew that their job was done.

Ash watched in horror as the Were-Pokemon collapsed onto the ground as blood was coming out of the hole that the weapon left.

Ash went running over to the Were-Pokemon, but he suddenly felt weak and stopped running as he noticed that he was bleeding from the exact same spot as the Were-Pokemon was.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was tossing and turning as he was having the nightmare and this woke the others up quickly.

"Ash, is that you?" asked Angie sleepily as they were getting up.

"I think that it is Ash and he must be having a dream or something." said Brock, making sure that Ash was ok.

"I guess we can go back to sleep since we don't have to worry about anything anymore." said Dawn, about to go back to dreamland.

"I think that we should stay up until he wakes up to make sure that he's ok." said Brock, looking at the others.

"Ok, Brock. We'll stay up, but you owe us major time for this." said May as they were getting out of their beds.

Brock just nodded as he realized what he would be doing to repay the girls for this.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

"_I guess this is because I'm the Were-Pokemon."_ said Ash in his mind, slowly making his way over to the Were-Pokemon.

Just as he got there, he collapsed onto the ground by the Were-Pokemon and then, the Were-Pokemon and Ash merged into one body and Ash, the human side, was the form that it chose to take.

Once that was over with, Ash noticed that he was losing blood fast and he knew that he was dying from losing blood.

When he got done thinking this, he closed his eyes for the last time and took his last breath as he died.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up immediately from his nightmare with a loud scream as his hands went flying to the spot where he was bleeding in his nightmare, yet he found no blood or that he had died either.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Brock as they were frightened a little by Ash's scream.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. What are you guys doing up so early?" asked Ash, making his own question.

"We heard you moving around a lot in your sleep and you woke us up. Then, we stayed up until you woke up to make sure that you were ok." replied May angrily, thinking about all of the sleep that she had lost because of this.

"Sorry about that. It was that weird nightmare that I was having. That's all." said Ash in an apologetic voice first, and then, his face went to a scared look and a scared tone too.

"What was the nightmare about, Ash?" asked Dawn curiously for the others.

"Well, the nightmare went like this: Mike and Peter were fighting the Were-Pokemon until they pulled out the weapon, that they were talking about, and put it through the Were-Pokemon's stomach and took it out once they knew that the job was done and as I was running over to see about helping it out, I suddenly felt faint and then, I looked down and saw blood coming out from the exact same spot as the Were-Pokemon had. Then, I walked over to it and that's when I collapsed onto the ground and I could feel myself losing blood after I had merged with the Were-Pokemon and then, I died." said Ash, still scared by the nightmare.

"Wow, Ash. What do you think caused the nightmare?" asked Angie curiously.

"I don't know, but I know that it scared me like crazy." replied Ash, starting to relax now.

"Well, let's forget this and head on down to the dining area for some breakfast and then, head on over to the gym for your next badge." said Brock, coming up with the idea.

"Ok." said the others in unison.

It took them about 10 minutes to get cleaned up and everything before they headed for the dining area and once they had their breakfast, they went over to the Emoclew City Gym.

_(At The Emoclew City Gym)_

Just as they were approaching the gym, a woman was walking out to get some fresh air.

She noticed them quickly and went right over to where they were.

"Hi, my name's Ariel and I'm the Emoclew City gym leader." said Ariel, who looked a lot like Sissy in the Orange Islands, but Ariel had red hair, introducing herself to the gang.

"Hi, Ariel. My Name's Ash Ketchum and I was wondering if you wanted to battle." said Ash, introducing himself and challenging Ariel to a battle all at once.

"I accept your challenge, Ash. Follow me, everyone." said Ariel, accepting Ash's challenge and leading them into the gym and to the battlefield, which was a giant pool of crystal clear water and a few platforms in the pool.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As Ariel and Ash were taking their places on each side of the battlefield, the referee came out.

"This match between Ariel, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, who was a girl, looking between Ariel, on her right, and Ash, and her left.

"Yeah!" replied the two of them in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Blastoise!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Blastoise, Water Gun followed by Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Iron Tail!"

The Thunderbolt cancelled the Water Gun out and the Iron Tail cut through the Hydro Pump, causing Blastoise damage in the process.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon followed by Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack followed by Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu's attacks hit first, knocking Blastoise out in one shot.

"Blastoise's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!"

"Go Feraligatr! Feraligatr, Aqua Tail followed by Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail followed by Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's attacks cancelled Feraligatr's attacks out, causing both sides to take damage.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon followed by Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle followed by Quick Attack!"

The attacks collided in mid-air and sent both pokemon flying and when they landed, they were both knocked out.

"Feraligatr and Pikachu are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

"Go Swampert!"

"Go Grotle!"

"Swampert, Mud Bomb followed by Water Gun!"

"Grotle, Energy Ball followed by Razor Leaf!"

Grotle's attacks cancelled out Swampert's attacks quickly and caused Swampert a lot of damage.

"Swampert, Iron Tail followed by Hydro Pump!"

"Grotle, Rock Smash followed by Energy Ball!"

Grotle's attacks hit first and knocked Swampert out in a flash.

"Swampert's unable to battle. Grotle's the winner!"

"Go Empoleon! Empoleon, Water Gun followed by Ice Beam!"

"Grotle, Razor Leaf followed by Energy Ball!"

Grotle's attacks stopped Empoleon's attacks like it was nothing and gave Empoleon some damage.

"Empoleon, Metal Claw followed by Hydro Pump!"

"Grotle, Rock Smash!" followed by and Energy Ball-Razor Leaf combo!"

The Rock Smash stopped the Metal Claw and the Energy Ball-Razor Leaf combo destroyed the Hydro Pump and knocked Empoleon out quickly.

"Empoleon's unable to battle. Grotle's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Great job, Empoleon. Return." said Ariel, returning Empoleon to its pokeball.

"Alright, Grotle! We did it!" said Ash excitedly.

"Congratulations, Ash, and to prove that you have won here at the Emoclew City Gym, I present you with the Wave Badge." said Ariel, giving Ash the Wave Badge.

"Thanks, Ariel. Alright, we got the Wave Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose since he got his sixth badge.

Once they said 'Goodbye' to Ariel, they went back to the Pokemon Center for something to eat and a good night's sleep.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

When they arrived at the Pokemon Center, they headed for the dining area for some dinner and then, they went to bed afterwards, but before they fell into dreamland, they wanted to give Ash his three poffins since it was working because he wasn't eating the Center's food supply anymore.

Once het ate them, they went right into dreamland.

_(During The Night)_

While everyone was enjoying their time in dreamland, they didn't noticed that Ash's stomach was a little less swollen than what he found it the other day.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one to wake up and he was just laying there when he put his arm on top of his stomach and he soon noticed that his arm was up a little higher than usual.

"_I wonder why my arm is a little higher on my stomach than usual. I guess that I should take a look."_ said Ash in his mind, pushing the covers off of him a little bit and pulling his shirt up a bit.

He was shocked when he saw that his stomach was swollen again just like before, but a little smaller.

As he stared at his stomach, he watched as it went back to normal in about 5 minutes.

Just as he had pulled his shirt down, the others were waking up from a wonderful night in dreamland and they were wondering what Ash was doing with the covers down to his waist instead of up by his head.

"I felt a little warm and pushed it down a little to get cooled off." said Ash, answering their question.

They accepted the excuse and went to get cleaned up one by one into the bathroom and when they were done, they headed to the dining area for some breakfast and to find out where the next location for a contest is.

_(In The Pokemon Center's Dining Area)_

When they got their plates full of food, they noticed that the TV was announcing where the next contest was going to be and that it was going to happen in Valance Town, which is the next town from where they were.

Once they finished their breakfast, they quickly left for Valance Town, which is half a mile from where Emoclew City is.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

They arrived in Valance Town, which is as big as Slateport City, but a little smaller with the Contest Hall about 10 minutes away from the Pokemon Center, which is close to the edge of the town, as quickly as possible so that Dawn, May, and Ash could train a little before the contest and Ash's next gym battle.

They trained for most of the day and then, they headed for the Pokemon Center for something to eat and for a place for the night.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They had just entered the Center when Ash suddenly felt a little lightheaded so they took him to their room and had him lay down, but when they got him into the room, he went over to his bed and just fainted, chest first, onto it.

The others were surprised as they saw Ash just collapse onto the bed.

The others didn't bother him when they got done eating their dinner to give him the poffins so they just went to dreamland with the thought of who would win the contest the next day.

_(During The Night)_

While everyone was out like a light, Ash started to wake up and noticed that he was extremely hungry from not eating any dinner or having the three poffins at all the night before.

He got up and checked through Brock's backpack to see if he could find any poffins at all and he did find some and quickly ate them and then, went right back to sleep, on his back.

_(In The Morning)_

The others were the first to wake up when they noticed that Ash was still asleep.

"Maybe we should go over and wake him up?" asked Angie as they were looking at Ash.

"That sounds like a good idea, Angie." said Brock, walking over to Ash.

He woke Ash up immediately and he could tell that he was up sometime during the night as he had some crumbs on his shirt and a few around his mouth, which indicated that he had eaten something.

"Ash, are you ok? You don't look like yourself." asked Dawn as they were looking Ash over as he got up.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep too well, that's all." replied Ash, noticing the crumbs on him and dusting them off of him.

They accepted Ash's excuse again and then, they got cleaned up and went on over to the dining area before heading over to the Contest Hall.

_(At The Contest Hall)_

They waited only a few minutes before the contest started with Dawn going third, May going fourth, and Jessilina going fifth.

It wasn't long before it was Dawn's turn for the appeal round.

_(Dawn's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Pachirisu, Spotlight! Pachirisu, Spark followed by Super Fang!"

The Super Fang absorbed the Spark and made it look very dazzling.

"Pachirisu, Sweet Kiss followed by Discharge!"

The Sweet Kiss was surrounded and then, destroyed beautifully by the wonderful Discharge.

To end the performance, Pachirisu landed on its tail to show how cute it truly was.

_(May's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Beautifly, Take The Stage! Beautifly, Silver Wind followed by Aerial Ace!"

The Silver Wind was being used to help show off Aerial Ace perfectly.

"Beautifly, Morning Sun followed by Psychic!"

The Psychic made the Morning Sun look much more beautiful than before and to end its wonderful performance, it landed on May's hand and it had spread its wings to have the sunshine on them.

_(Jessilina's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Go Yanmega! Yanmega, Silver Wind followed by Sonic Boom!"

The Sonic Boom somewhat destroyed the Silver Wind somewhat beautifully too.

Then, it landed on her hand as she was trying to copy May and Beautifly.

_(In The Coordinator's Waiting Room)_

The others were just coming in as Marian came out to announce who's going onto round 2.

Dawn was first and she was in the first battle, May was second and she was in the second battle, and Jessilina was the last coordinator to make it in and she was in the fourth battle.

Dawn and Piplup took care of their opponents like that as they were going onto the finals like usual.

May and Wartortle did the same thing with their opponents, even Jessilina and Yanmega, who made it to the semi-finals.

It was the same match-up as before with all of the other contests: Dawn vs. May.

_(The Final Match Of The Valance Town Contest)_

"The final match of the Valance Town Contest is about to begin! We have Dawn on one side and May on the other. 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" announced Marian excitedly, looking between Dawn, on her right, and May, on her left.

"Wartortle, Take The Stage!"

"Piplup, Spotlight!"

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin followed by Aqua Tail!"

"Piplup, Whirlpool followed by Bubblebeam!"

The Rapid Spin went flying into Piplup before it could do a Whirlpool and then, it hit Piplup hard with the Aqua Tail.

"Wartortle, Ice Beam followed by Water Gun!"

"Piplup, Bide followed by Peck!"

The Ice Beam and the Bide hit right at the same moment and cancelled each other out, but the Water Gun hit just before Piplup was able to do Peck and knocked Piplup out quickly.

"With a minute left on the clock and Piplup unable to continue, May and Wartortle are the winners!" announced Marian excitedly.

"Yeah, Wartortle! We did it!" said May excitedly, hugging Wartortle.

"Great job, Piplup. Return." said Dawn, putting Piplup back into its pokeball.

It took about 5 minutes after May had beaten Dawn that she received her fourth ribbon.

"Alright! The Valance Town Ribbon is all mine!" said May excitedly, doing her usual pose.

Once the contest was over with, they went back to the Pokemon Center before it got dark since it was about six in the evening.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

When they got to the Pokemon Center, they went straight to the dining area for some dinner and then, they went to bed, but before they forgot to give Ash the poffins before they went to sleep, they gave them to him quickly and went to sleep.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was having a wonderful dream where he was the Almia League champion and they were heading back to Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Kanto when Team Rocket came and stole Pikachu right from Ash's right shoulder and then, left before the gang could do anything.

They were following Team Rocket closely and then, Team Rocket stopped in their tracks and looked down at the gang, thinking that maybe that should do something to leave a mark that they were here.

Jessie and Meowth looked at James as he was bringing out a weapon that looked like a bazooka, but it was actually a gun in disguise.

The gang was scared to see the bazooka-like gun as James was aiming it at them, but it was actually aimed at one person in particular: Ash.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was letting out a few quiet gasps as he was dreaming about the whole weird Team Rocket attack and then, he started to toss and turn before he finally found a comfortable place to go back to sleep.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Once James had the bazooka-like gun locked onto Ash, he fired it and a bullet went right into Ash's stomach.

The others were shocked to see blood starting to come out of the bullet hole, but Ash was shocked as he felt the warm bullet inside him as he was still trying to process what just happened to him.

Before the gang realized it, James had shot another bullet at Ash, but this time, it went into his heart.

Team Rocket didn't stay too long after James had shot the last bullet before they went back to Kanto to give Pikachu to their boss, Giovanni.

Ash fell to the ground, onto his back, when the bullet had entered his heart and just laid there as he was still in shock at what happened a few seconds ago.

Then, he started to cough up blood as his lungs started to fill with blood and the others tried to help him, but it was too late to try to save him.

They watched in horror as he coughed up the last bunch of blood before he died from the inside out.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke himself up, along with the others, with a loud blood-curdling scream.

"Ash, what happened?" asked Brock as the others saw Ash panting like crazy.

"I had the worst nightmare in my life. That's what happened." replied Ash, still panting from the rather scary nightmare.

"What happened in the nightmare, Ash?" asked Angie curiously.

"Well, I had finally become the Almia League champion when, Team Rocket showed up to steal Pikachu and they got Pikachu too, but before they left, they brought out a gun that looked like a bazooka and shot me in the stomach and heart. After they left, I watched you guys with horror written all over your faces as you watched me die from coughing up blood." replied Ash, starting to calm down now.

The others were shocked when they heard that because they didn't ask anymore questions.

Then, they noticed that it was morning already and went to the bathroom one by one so that they could get cleaned up in privacy.

Once they were done, they went down to the dining area for some breakfast.

_(In The Pokemon Center's Dining Area)_

"Well, the next gym is in the next city, which is Cam City, and the next contest is in the town following Cam City, which is Mera Town (Pronounced Mi-ra)." said Brock, looking at his nook of Almia again.

"Great and I can feel a big win coming too!" said Ash excitedly, finishing up his breakfast.

"Yeah and the next contest will be my fourth ribbon if I win." said Dawn excitedly too.

"Yeah and the next contest will be my fifth ribbon and a spot in the Grand Festival if I win." said May, a little more excitedly than Ash and Dawn combined.

Once they were done, they headed for Cam City for Ash's seventh badge and Mera Town for Dawn fourth ribbon and May's fifth ribbon.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 18! Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long, but it is an extremely long chapter, which was 18 pages when I wrote it. -_-' At least you can say that I'm not dead! :) Gonna try to get the next chapter out in time for Halloween since there is a little bit of scary things in it. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	19. The Dreams Are Getting Worse!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Cam City, Cameron, Mike, Peter, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Dreams Are Getting Worse!**

After May won her fourth ribbon and Ash won his sixth badge, our heroes are a half a mile away from Cam City and Ash's seventh badge.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

Once they entered Cam City, which as big as Mahogany Town with the Pokemon Center between 5 and 10 minutes away from the gym, they went straight to the Pokemon Center so that they could put their stuff in their room and go down for something to eat in the dining area.

Once they got done in the dining area, they went back to their room and just as they were about to go to dreamland, they remembered that they had to give Ash the usual three poffins before they went to sleep.

It took all, but a second that he had downed it in and then, they went to dreamland.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was dreaming about being chased by everyone in the world, even his own Mom, and then, they had cornered him by having people on every side of him.

Ash was so scared that he screamed a blood-curdling scream, but no one on his side, even Pikachu was against him.

Pikachu hit him with a super-charged Thunderbolt and that made him fall to his knees as he was being shocked.

Once Pikachu was done with the Thunderbolt, Ash's Mom and Professor Oak came out of the crowd with something behind their backs.

Ash, who gotten up almost immediately after the Thunderbolt, was now backed into a tree, which magically appeared behind him as he remembered that it wasn't there before, as his Mom and Professor Oak walked towards him.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was starting to let out a couple of gasps while he was dreaming, but lucky for him, it didn't wake the others up at all.

Of course, he didn't wake up at all since he's sound asleep and having the weird dream.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Ash's Mom and Professor Oak pulled out their weapons of choice to reveal two knives with really sharp blades on them.

Ash's eyes grew bigger as they were walking over to him with the knives pulled out.

He looked left and right to see if he could find a way out, but no such luck.

Just as he had turned his head back around, he felt something hit him in the stomach that felt like a blade and when he looked down, he saw that Professor Oak had stabbed him in the stomach and quickly pulled out the knife as fast as he had put it in there.

Ash let out another blood-curdling scream as he felt the knife leave his body and soon collapsed onto the ground, onto his knees, all the while watching blood pour from the hole.

His Mom walked up to him, who was now sitting down while leaning up against the tree, and looked into his eyes as she stabbed him in his heart and yet, anther blood-curdling scream erupted from Ash as she pulled it out of his heart.

She said that she was sorry for this and the only way to end it before it got any worse was to stab himself in the head while she laid her knife in front of him, and then, everyone left Ash all by himself while he was bleeding badly from the stab wounds.

Ash quickly grabbed the knife and shoved it into his skull with one last blood-curdling scream as he had finally gotten rid of the excruciating pain by dying.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke himself up in a matter of minutes from the crazy dream and he was panting from the whole dying experience again.

He looked around and saw that he didn't wake the others up like he did the last couple of nights.

He quickly dismissed the dream and went back to sleep peacefully now.

_(In The Morning)_

Once Ash had gotten back to, his dreams were as pleasant as always.

When he woke up, he realized that it must be the Were-Pokemon trying to tell him something, but he couldn't figure it out just yet.

"_I guess I'll figure it out once the Were-Pokemon leave me alone after the next 5 nights."_ thought Ash, getting out of bed and thinking about how it will hopefully leave him alone.

A few minutes later, the gang started to get up and moving do that they could head to the Cam City Gym for Ash's seventh badge.

Before thy left, they went to the dining area for some breakfast and then, the left for the gym.

_(At The Cam City Gym)_

When they had entered the gym, they had found the gym leader with his referee, a guy, talking about how the last battle went when he noticed the gang waiting for him.

"Hello, everyone. My name's Cameron and I'm the Cam City gym leader." said Cameron, who was a lot like Chuck from the Cianwood Gym, but a little less muscle mass and in an outfit like Maylene, from the Veilstone Gym, but with a white shirt instead of blue, introducing himself to the gang.

"Hi, Cameron. My name's Ash Ketchum and I would like to challenge you to a battle." said Ash, introducing himself and challenging Cameron to a battle.

"I accept your challenge, Ash. Let's head over to the battlefield." said Cameron, leading the way to the battlefield, which was a normal battlefield.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once everyone was in place both on and off of the battlefield, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between Cameron, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee, looking between Cameron, on his right, and Ash, on his left.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Cameron in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Machamp!"

"Go Staravia!"

"Machamp, Focus Punch followed by Karate Chop!"

"Staravia, Aerial Ace followed by Quick Attack!"

The Aerial Ace stopped the Focus Punch and Karate Chop quickly and hit Machamp hard with The Quick Attack.

"Machamp, Mega Kick followed by Hyper Beam!"

"Staravia, Quick Attack followed by Brave Bird!"

Machamp's attacks were stopped by Quick Attack and then, it was knocked out by Brave Bird, but once Staravia was done with the attack, it started to glow white.

"I can't believe that Staravia is evolving." said Ash in amazement.

Once Staravia was done evolving, it was a Staraptor.

"This is so cool." said Ash, still in amazement.

"Machamp's unable to battle. Staraptor's the winner!"

"Go Hitmontop! Hitmontop, Focus Punch followed by Hyper Beam!"

"Staraptor, Quick Attack followed by Aerial Ace!"

Hitmontop's attacks were stopped by the Quick Attack and Aerial Ace took it out in a flash.

"Hitmontop's unable to battle. Staraptor's the winner!"

"Go Hariyama! Hariyama, Brick-Break followed by Hyper Beam!"

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace followed by Brave Bird!"

Staraptor's attack stopped Hariyama's attacks like that and quickly knocked Hariyama out.

"Hariyama's unable to battle. Staraptor's the winner!"

"Go Lucario! Lucario, Aura Sphere followed by Hyper Beam!"

"Staraptor, Quick Attack followed by Brave Bird!"

The Quick Attack turned into Close Combat and quickly gave Lucario a lot of damage while the Brave Bird stopped the Hyper Beam and knocked Lucario out cold.

"Lucario's unable to battle. Staraptor's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Great job, Lucario. Take a nice, long rest." said Cameron, returning Lucario to its pokeball.

"Great job, Staraptor." said Ash with a smile on his face as he was looking at his newly evolved Staraptor with pride.

"Congratulations, Ash, and to prove that you have won here at the Cam City Gym, I give you the Punch Badge." said Cameron, handing Ash the Punch Badge.

"Thanks, Cameron. Alright, we got the Punch Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose.

Once they said 'Goodbye' to Cameron, they went back to the Pokemon Center for something to eat and a good night's sleep.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Once they got to the Pokemon Center, they went straight to the dining area and then, they went to bed, but when midnight came around, the Were-Pokemon came back to have some fun.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"Come one, Peter! We need to stop the Were-Pokemon before it gets its first victim of the five nights!" said Mike as they were trying to find the Were-Pokemon.

"Right!" said Peter, following behind Mike closely.

They found it in a matter of minutes looking for its next victim.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It had just spotted a man that was standing just outside of the alleyway that it was in when Mike and Peter ran in front of it before it could try to grab the man.

"_Now these two are a bunch of pests for me. Maybe I should freeze them with an Ice Beam and then, blast them away with Dark Pulse."_ thought the Were-Pokemon, thinking of a plan to get rid of them for a couple of nights.

It released an Ice Beam that froze the two of them completely and then, sent them flying with a powerful Dark Pulse.

It returned its attention to the man and grabbed him with Vine Whip and then, carried him off to the forest.

It quickly ate the man since he was still shocked at what the Were-Pokemon looked like up close and then, ran back to the Pokemon Center, where it looked up at the full moon before transforming back into Ash and he went right back to sleep.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was starting to wake up when he felt his stomach go numb and he quickly ran into the bathroom, which he didn't turned the lights on at all, without waking up the others too.

He put his hands onto his stomach and found that the skin was ice cold, but after a few minutes, he started to, he started to feel lightheaded and his vision started to blur and he quickly held onto the sink to keep from falling over.

This lasted only a few minutes too, but he quickly noticed something was producing a dark purple color in the room.

He looked around and found that it was his stomach producing the dark purple light, but once it was done glowing, he felt is stomach give off an excruciating pain, which made him collapse onto the ground while clutching his stomach hard.

"_I wish that the Were-Pokemon would stop whatever its doing to me!"_ yelled Ash in his mind.

Just as he thought that, the pain subsided just like that.

Once that was over with, he exited the bathroom to his friends waking up.

They figured that he must be ready for some breakfast and then, hit the road for Mera Town for the girls' contest.

They quickly got done in the bathroom and then, headed for the dining area for breakfast and once they were done, they left for Mera Town in a matter of minutes.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

After walking in the forest for almost 5 or 6 hours, they stopped for the night, but before they had anything out yet, Team Rocket came and caught Ash and Pikachu in a net and then, left to go back to their secret base.

The others tried to follow, but Team Rocket raced out of there in a rush.

"Wait, isn't tonight a full moon, Brock?" asked Angie, thinking of the story that Mike and Peter told them and looking up at the moon.

"Yeah, it is. I hope that Ash can get out of there in one piece with Pikachu right by his side." said Brock, thinking of how Ash and Pikachu could get free while looking in the direction that Team Rocket left in.

"Yeah." replied Dawn and May in unison.

_(With Team Rocket)_

They had landed in a few minutes of capturing Ash and Pikachu when they put Ash and Pikachu in separate cages, Ash's was just enough that he could stand and Pikachu's was the usual size for it, so that they couldn't break out together.

They quickly fell asleep while Ash and Pikachu were looking up at the full moon, Pikachu watched Ash as he transformed into the Were-Pokemon and it broke the cage in a matter of minutes, since it's bigger than Ash himself, after transforming and broke Pikachu's cage too.

It told Pikachu to go back to the others while it took care of Team Rocket.

Pikachu shook its head 'Yes' and headed off in the same direction as the others are in.

The Were-Pokemon used Psychic on them to blast them into the sky.

After it got done, it noticed a girl walking all by herself in the forest.

It ran after her and ate her in no time flat and then, headed back to the campsite all in one minute.

When it arrived back at the campsite, everyone was awake as it returned and transformed into Ash.

Just before he could fall onto the ground, Brock caught him and put him into his sleeping bag and then, the others followed soon after for their night in dreamland.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was asleep when he started to feel a little lightheaded while he was dreaming and he quickly woke up to find that it was gone before he even woke up.

He was starting to get up when he felt something heavy in his stomach.

He quickly ran towards the forest and was away from the gang in a far enough distance.

Just as he got there, he started to cough and 1 to 2 bones came out along with blood.

Even though the Were-Pokemon was trying to have Ash eat the bones and blood, he resisted by walking back the way he came to the campsite.

When he got back, the others were starting to get up and move around,

Once they got done having their breakfast, they packed up their stuff and headed for Mera Town to see if Dawn will win her fourth ribbon or if May will win her fifth ribbon and an automatic entry into the Almia Grand Festival.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 19 is out! I got done with this pretty quick because I did most of it in the mornings before I went to school and this chapter was made possible by Daughtry's newest CD, "Leave This Town". I don't know how much I will be able to update in the next couple of weeks. Research paper for English. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	20. I Wish That The Were Pokemon Would Stop!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Mera Town, Love Town, Mill City, Mike, Peter, and the Were-Pokemon!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: I Wish That The Were-Pokemon Would Stop!**

After a weird morning involving Ash, our heroes are entering Mera Town, which is as big as the Valor Lakefront in Sinnoh with the Pokemon Center a ten-minute walk from the Contest Hall, very early since the contest is in less than an hour.

They headed for the Pokemon Center to put their stuff in a room and then, they headed over to the Contest Hall.

_(At The Contest Hall)_

Once they got there, the contest was about to begin and the girls hurried to get into their contest clothes.

May was going third, Dawn was going fourth, and Jessilina was going fifth for the appeal round performances.

_(May's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Glaceon, Take The Stage! Glaceon, Shadow Ball followed by Mirrorcoat!"

The Shadow Ball gave the Mirrorcoat a beautiful shine as Glaceon did it.

"Glaceon, Secret Power followed by Iron Tail!"

The Secret Power gave the Iron Tail a beautiful look as Glaceon hit the Secret Power with the Iron Tail.

Once it was done, it landed in front of May with a smile on its face.

_(Dawn's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Buneary, Spotlight! Buneary, Bounce followed by Ice Beam!"

The Bounce gave the Ice Beam a huge advantage with showing how it could cover a stage in one shot.

"Buneary, Dizzy Punch!"

The Dizzy Punch helped Buneary skate across the ice-covered stage beautifully.

It stopped right in front of Dawn with a big smile on its face too.

_(Jessilina's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Go Seviper! Seviper, Haze followed by Poison Tail!"

The Haze was somewhat destroyed by the Poison Tail.

"Seviper, Poison Sting followed by Bite!"

The Bite destroyed the Poison Sting even though it was hard to bite into.

It landed in front of Jessilina with a fake smile on its face.

_(In The Coordinator's Waiting Room)_

Just as Ash, Brock, and Angie were entering the waiting room, Marian came out to announce the eight coordinators moving on.

May was first and she was in the first battle, Dawn was second and she was in the second battle, and Jessilina was the last coordinator to make it in and she was in the fourth battle.

Dawn and Pachirisu were amazing in their two battles, which means that they were in the finals, and May and Wartortle were easily undefeated in the two battles too even though they went up against a pretty bad Jessilina and Seviper, who lost without any grace at all.

The finals are the same like before, but who will win the Mera Town Contest: Dawn or May?

_(The Final Battle Of The Mera Town Contest)_

"It's time for the finals! I have Dawn on one side and May on the other. 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" exclaimed Marian, announcing the start of the final battle while looking between Dawn, on her left, and May, on her right.

"Pachirisu, Spotlight!"

"Wartortle, Take The Stage!"

"Pachirisu, sweet Kiss followed by Discharge!"

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin followed by Aqua Tail!"

The Rapid Sin allowed Wartortle to dodge the Sweet Kiss, but before it could even attempt to do an Aqua Tail, it was hit hard by the Discharge, but not hard enough to make it be knocked out.

"Pachirisu, Super Fang followed by Spark!"

"Wartortle, Water Gun followed by Ice Beam!"

The Super Fang stopped the Water Gun and the Ice beam before they had a chance to hit Pachirisu while the Spark knocked Wartortle out in an instant.

"With one minute left on the clock and Wartortle unable to battle, Dawn and Pachirisu are the winners!" exclaimed Marian.

"Alright, Pachirisu! We did it!" exclaimed Dawn, hugging Pachirisu.

"Nice try, Wartortle. Return." said May, returning Wartortle to its pokeball.

It took only a few minutes before Dawn held her fourth ribbon in her hand.

"No need to worry because the Mera Town Ribbon is mine all mine!" said Dawn, doing her usual pose.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

When the contest was done, the gang went back to the Pokemon Center for something to eat and then, they went to bed and when midnight came, the Were-Pokemon came back with a vengeance.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

They were still trying to get out of the ice prism that the Were-Pokemon gave them, but after a few minutes of trying, they broke free to find the Were-Pokemon to give it a piece of their mind for doing that to them.

They found it in 5 minutes flat as it was looking for its next victim.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It had just spotted someone, a man, and was about to go and grab the man when Mike and Peter stopped it in its tracks.

"_Maybe I should send these guys on a permanent vacation before they do the same to me. I think that an Ice Beam-Focus Punch combo will do the trick."_ thought the Were-Pokemon, thinking of a plan.

Before the Were-Pokemon could do anything, Mike and Peter brought out their weapons from before and instead of firing off electricity like before, they were loading the weapons with bullets, until the Were-Pokemon hit them with an Ice Beam, making them drop the box of bullets and it landed near the opening of the alley way, and made them fly off using Focus Punch.

The man that was being watched by the Were-Pokemon came down the same alleyway that the Were-Pokemon was in and found the box full of bullets and picked it up to examine it.

He picked it up just before the Were-Pokemon grabbed him and the box of bullets that he held with its Vine Whip to carry him off into the forest nearby.

Once it was far enough away from Mera Town, the Were-Pokémon ate the man, who was still holding the box of bullets.

"_Oh man! I thought that the man had let go of the box back in the alleyway when I picked him up! I hope that my human side will be able to stand it."_ thought the Were-Pokémon, running toward the Pokémon Center.

When it arrived there, it looked up at the full moon before it transformed back into Ash and went right back to sleep.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was still asleep when he felt something go numb in him and quickly woke up and went into the bathroom.

He noticed that his stomach was numb again and he could start to feel something heavy in his stomach as the numbness wore off.

He felt that there was something that wasn't supposed to be there and noticed something sticking out of his stomach.

He felt the thing and noticed that it was a bullet.

Then, he quickly got the idea of what the Were-Pokemon did during the night.

"_The Were-Pokemon must've eaten someone that had bullets on them and the bullets were left over after it ate them last night. Just what I wanted to deal with today. Thanks a lot, Were-Pokemon!"_ thought Ash, looking at himself in the mirror to say that last thing to the Were-Pokemon, wherever it was inside him.

He quickly left the bathroom so that he could figure out a plan of how to explain to the others that he wasn't going to eat anything all day until the Were-Pokemon came back that night.

He thought of an idea that might just work in his favor about ho to handle the others.

Just as he got done thinking of all of the details of his idea, the others were waking up and they were getting themselves ready quickly today so that they could head to another town or city for another ribbon or badge and they didn't even notice Ash as he was lying down on his bed with his hand on his stomach until they were ready to go down to the dining area.

_(In The Dining Area)_

Ash had just put his plan into action when Brock stopped him to tell the others where they were going next.

"Well, the next badge is in Mill City along with the final contest before the Grand Festival, but there is one more contest before the contest in Mill City, which is in Love Town, which is just on the way too." said Brock, looking at the guidebook of Almia again.

"Great and I can feel a big win coming too. See you later." said Ash, leaving the others with their breakfasts.

"I wonder why Ash skipped on breakfast. He never misses a meal." said Angie as Ash was walking out of the Pokemon Center.

"Well, he said that he wanted to train, but I think that something's up with him." said Dawn, looking at the others.

They ate their breakfast in silence while they were wondering what got into Ash, or should I say, got into Ash's stomach that is.

They met up with Ash a few minutes after he had left the Pokemon Center and noticed that he was really training hard with his pokemon for the next gym.

Once he got done with the training session, they left Mera Town for Love Town in a matter of minutes.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

They were on the edge of Love Town when Ash fell to the ground onto his hands and knees because of the stress of the bullets that they were putting on his body and Pikachu saw this and ran after the others to stop them.

The others were almost entering Love Town when Pikachu stopped them and led them back to Ash, who was on his knees now.

"What happened, Ash?" asked May curiously.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention at all and tripped over something, that's all." replied Ash as Brock helped him up off his knees.

When the others accepted that little lie, they went on ahead while Ash stayed in the back.

"_I'm so glad that they took the bait just now because I didn't want to tell them that I have a lot of bullets in me. I guess that's what made me fall to my hands and knees since I haven't had anything at all today."_ thought Ash, with a hand on his stomach before he and Pikachu caught up with the others.

They entered Love Town, which is as big as Vermillion City, but with a contest hall instead of a gym, and the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Just as the others were heading for the dining area, Ash went to their room to relax a little after having a lot of stress put on him lately.

"_I wonder when the Were-Pokemon will take care of these bullets. I hope that it takes care of them soon."_ thought Ash, lying down on his bed on his back.

Just as he got done thinking that, his stomach growled loudly as it was telling Ash that it wanted some food in it.

"Don't worry, stomach. We'll get something in the morning." said Ash out loud into the room since he was the only on there and Pikachu was with the others.

Just as he got done saying that, he fell asleep and stayed like that until the others came back and then, they went to sleep for real and when midnight came around, the Were-Pokemon came out for some fun.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

They were still knocked out by the Focus Punch from the night before so they didn't even hear the tracking device go off either.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

While it was looking for it's next victim, it spat out all of the bullets with no problem at all.

"_I'm so glad that I didn't have to put up with it, but I do feel bad about having my human side having to do all of my dirty work. I guess I'll give him a break."_ thought the Were-Pokemon.

Just then, it had spotted a woman coming into the alleyway that it was in and grabbed her by using Psychic and ran off into the forest quickly.

She was in shock at how big it was as it ate her without any struggle.

Once it was done, it ran back to the Pokemon Center.

When it got there, it looked up at the full moon and then, transformed into Ash and went right back to sleep.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was starting to wake up when he felt the weight of the bullets gone from inside of his stomach, but he felt something else that was a whole lot light than the bullets inside of his stomach.

He ran quietly to the bathroom and just as he closed the door, he fell to his knees while he was clutching his stomach with his right hand, but it wasn't as hard as it was before.

After a few seconds of pain, it was gone just like that and he started to stand up and for once, he didn't feel like he was going to cough like before so he opened the door and went back to bed for a little while.

It wasn't long after that his stomach let out a giant growl of hunger that woke up the others immediately.

"Please tell me that was thunder." said Dawn half awake.

"No. I'll tell you what it was and that was Ash's stomach growling since he pretty much starved himself with training yesterday." said May, giving Ash a deathly glare.

"Sorry, guys. I guess that I was really focused on winning my eighth badge that I forgot to eat anything." said Ash, now sitting up and looking at the others.

"Well, why don't we go on down to the dining area for some breakfast and then, we'll head on over to the contest hall for the contest." said Brock, getting up from his bed.

"Ok." said the others in unison as they were getting up too.

It took them about 15 minutes before they were ready to go down to the dining area.

_(In The Dining Area)_

"Ash, maybe you should slow down before you choke." said Dawn as they were watching Ash eat like crazy after a whole day of not eating anything.

"Sorry." said Ash, getting done eating his fill.

Once they were done in the dining area, they went to the contest hall before it started, but when they got there, the contest was about to start.

_(At The Contest Hall)_

Dawn and May quickly changed into their contest outfits just before the contest started.

Jessilina was going second, May was going third, and Dawn was going fourth in the appeal round.

_(Jessilina's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Go Mime Jr.! Mime Jr., Teeter Dance followed by Tickle!"

The teeter Dance was hard to beat as it transformed into a Tickle attack, but it still didn't show off Mime Jr. that well.

It landed in Jessilina's hand to end their performance.

_(May's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Skitty, Take The Stage! Skitty, Assist followed by Quick Attack!"

The Assist came out as a Silver Wind from Beautifly and the Quick Attack used the silvery look from the Silver Wind to make it look better.

"Skitty, Blizzard followed by Double Slap!"

The Blizzard made the Double Slap look very impressive with the snow going around Skitty's tail as it was doing that.

Skitty landed right in front of May with a look of pure happiness on its face.

_(Dawn's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Piplup, Spotlight! Piplup, Bubblebeam followed by Peck!"

The Bubblebeam was smashed beautifully by the Peck.

"Piplup, Whirlpool followed by Bide!"

The Whirlpool was made perfectly and the Bide was wonderful as it destroyed the Whirlpool with precision.

Piplup landed in front of Dawn in its usual pose as it was proud of what it had just done.

_(In The Coordinator's Waiting Room)_

Just before the other came into the waiting room to find out who was going onto the next round, Marian came out to announce the eight coordinators moving on.

Dawn was first and she was in the first battle, May was second and she was in the second battle, and Jessilina was third and she was in the third battle.

Dawn and Piplup won both of their battles with ease as they sailed into the finals along with May and Skitty, but Jessilina and Mime Jr. lost their first round battle so they were knocked out early.

The finals look like every contest that they have been in, but who will win their fifth ribbon: Dawn or May?

_(The Final Battle Of The Love Town Contest)_

"It's time for the finals! We have Dawn on my left and May on my right. 5 Minutes on the clock and begin!" exclaimed Marian, looking between Dawn and May.

"Skitty, Take The Stage!"

"Piplup, Spotlight!"

"Skitty, Blizzard followed by Quick Attack!"

"Piplup, Bubblebeam followed by Peck!"

The Blizzard froze the Bubblebeam and stopped the Peck all together, but the Quick Attack hit Piplup pretty hard, but not hard enough to knock it out.

"Skitty, Assist followed by Double Slap!"

"Piplup, Whirlpool followed by Bide!"

The Assist turned into Venusaur's Petal Dance, which broke up the Whirlpool in a matter of minutes while the Double Slap knocked Piplup out before it could even release Bide.

"With Piplup unable to battle and 1 minute and 30 seconds left on the clock, May wins the Love Town Contest!" exclaimed Marian, pointing to May.

"Yeah, Skitty! We did it!" said May excitedly, hugging Skitty.

"Thanks, Piplup. You did a great job." said Dawn, returning Piplup to its pokeball.

It took May only a few minutes to get her fifth and final ribbon.

"Alright, the Love Town Ribbon is all mine!" said May, doing her usual pose after getting her ribbon.

When the contest was over with, they went back to the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Once they were in the Pokemon Center, they headed for the dining area and then, they went to their room and to bed, but later that night, the Were-Pokemon came back to play.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

They were just entering Love Town when the tracking device went off, indicating that the Were-Pokemon was nearby.

They ran until they found it in the middle of an alleyway, looking for its last victim of the full moon.

Peter quickly told Mike to get the small gun ready so that they could stop it by shooting at a wall to stop it or even shooting it directly.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It had just spotted a man that had stopped in front of an alleyway to see about passing some time away there when Mike shot a bullet at the wall to stop it from advancing.

"_Not those guys again! I can't believe that they brought a gun too! I need to stop them before the shoot me!"_ thought the Were-Pokemon, looking at where the bullet hit the building.

It turned toward Mike and Peter and lifted them into the air, using Psychic and blasted them away with Dark Pulse, but before it was out of shooting distance, Mike hit it with a bullet in its left arm as it was turning around to get the guy.

It let out a small yelp of pain before it grabbed the man and ran off into the forest.

The man was shocked as the Were-Pokemon lowered him into its mouth and swallowed easier than the other times.

"_I hope that my human side isn't going to be mad at me for getting shot in the arm."_ thought the Were-Pokemon, heading towards the Pokemon Center.

Once it was there, it looked up at the full moon for the last time before it transformed into Ash and went back to sleep.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was starting to wake up when he felt a stinging pain in his left arm where the Were-Pokemon got shot last night.

He sat up in his bed and looked at his left arm when his eyes met the hole where the bullet was lodged in with some blood coming out.

"_How did I get shot? Let me answer that by saying that the Were-Pokemon got shot last night. Great and I'm glad though that the full moon is over for another month because I don't think that I could take much more too."_ thought Ash, looking at the bullet hole and noticed that the others were waking up too.

"Hey, Brock. How are you at removing bullets?" asked Ash as they were getting up.

"Well, I'm pretty good at getting bullets out. Why?" asked Brock, curious as to why his friend was asking him this. (Brock has read books about how to remove bullets, ok? That's how he knows.)

"Because the Were-Pokemon got shot last night in the arm and I was wondering if you could get the bullet out for me." replied Ash, wincing a little from the pain.

"Let me get my equipment and I'll get it out of you in no time." said Brock, getting into his backpack.

It didn't take Brock too long to get the bullet out of Ash's arm and once he got it out, he wrapped Ash's arm up so that it can heal.

Once they got done in their room, they went to the dining area for some breakfast before they left for Mill City for Ash's eighth badge and an entry to the Almia League and Dawn's fifth ribbon and an automatic entry into the Almia Grand Festival.

After a weird morning involving Ash having a bullet in his arm, our heroes continue on their way to Mill City in anticipation.

* * *

**Happy Veteran's Day! I finally get to update because of my stupid research paper. XP Hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one will be twice as good as this one and I hope to update more frequently, but you never know about school. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	21. The Dreams Keep Haunting Ash!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own, Heather, Mill City, the Were-Pokemon, Fulling Town and Champion City.**

**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Dreams Keep Haunting Ash!**

After a weird morning involving Ash and a bullet in his arm, our heroes are entering Mill City, which is as big as Eterna City in Sinnoh with the Pokemon Center a ten-minute walk from the Contest Hall and the gym, for the contest tomorrow and the gym battle today.

Once they were in Mill City, they headed for the Pokemon Center so that they could put their stuff away in a room.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Once they got there, they went straight to their room and put their stuff in their room and then, they left for the Mill City Gym and Ash's eighth badge.

_(At The Mill City Gym)_

When they got there, they saw the gym leader standing outside of their gym, waiting for a good challenger to battle.

The gym leader quickly noticed them and went over to introduce themselves to the gang.

"Hi, everyone. My name's Heather and I'm the Mill City gym leader." said Heather, who was identical to Lucy of the Battle Pike, but without the red in her hair and not as tall, introducing herself to the gang.

"Hi, Heather. My name's Ash Ketchum and I would like to challenge you to a battle." said Ash, introducing himself and challenging Heather to a battle at the same time.

"I accept your challenge, Ash. Follow me to the battlefield, everyone." said Heather, leading them inside to the battlefield, which was a normal battlefield.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once they took their battle positions and the referee, a woman, came out, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between Heather, the gym leader, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the referee.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Heather in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Alakazam!"

"Go Gliscor!"

"Alakazam, Focus Punch followed by Psychic!"

"Gliscor, X-Scissor followed by Steel Wing!"

The X-Scissor stopped both the Focus Punch and the Psychic while the Steel Wing hit Alakazam hard, but not hard enough to knock it out.

"Alakazam, Psybeam followed by Confusion!"

"Gliscor, Sand Attack followed by Fire Fang!"

The Sand Attack stopped Alakazam before it could release the two attacks and the Fire Fang knocked Alakazam out in a flash.

"Alakazam's unable to battle. Gliscor's the winner!"

"Go Noctowl! Noctowl, Confusion followed by Aerial Ace!"

"Gliscor, X-Scissor followed by Fire Fang!"

The X-Scissor stopped the two attacks in their tracks while the Fire Fang knocked Noctowl out in a quick second.

"Noctowl's unable to battle. Gliscor's the winner!"

"Go Grumpig! Grumpig, Bounce followed by Psychic!"

"Gliscor, Sand Attack followed by Fire Fang!"

The Sand Attack stopped both the Bounce and the Psychic before Grumpig even launched them and knocked Grumpig out quickly with Steel Wing.

"Grumpig's unable to battle. Gliscor's the winner!"

"Go Gallade! Gallade, Psychic followed by Focus Punch!"

"Gliscor, Sand Attack followed by X-Scissor!"

The Sand Attack stopped Gallade's attacks before they even were launched and the X-Scissor knocked Gallade out in a matter of seconds.

"Gallade's unable to battle. Gliscor's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Thanks for a great battle, Gallade. Return." said Heather, putting Gallade into its pokeball.

"Great job, Gliscor!" said Ash as Gliscor came over to him.

"Congratulations, Ash, and to prove that you have won here at the Mill City Gym, I award you the Vision Badge." said Heather, handing it to Ash.

"Alright! We got the Vision Badge!" said Ash, doing his usual pose.

Once they said 'Goodbye' to Heather and her referee, they went back to the Pokemon Center so that they could get something to eat and a good night's sleep for tomorrow's contest for Dawn.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Once they got there, they went straight to the dining area and when they were done, they went to their room and before they went to sleep, Brock gave Ash the usual three poffins and then, they went to dreamland quickly.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was dreaming about beating Team Rocket after they took their pokemon away, but he was seriously injured by the explosion since he was very close to it.

He was rushed into the hospital and straight to the operating room.

They didn't have enough time to put him under the anesthesia so they operated while he was still awake.

He had enough strength to lift his head and watch what they were doing to him.

He could feel the knife cut into him and feel them moving around inside him.

Even though he could feel everything during the surgery, he could feel pain that was so intense that it would make anyone faint, but he didn't though yet.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was starting to toss and turn like crazy because he was starting to feel the pain in the dream a little.

The others didn't notice since they're all in a deep sleep in dreamland.

Even Ash was starting to feel a little bit better after a few minutes.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Just as Ash was about to faint from all of the pain that he was feeling, he felt the doctors grab onto something inside him.

They started to pull on it and bring it out of him and all they heard from Ash was a loud blood-curdling scream as they were bringing an object out from him.

Again, he had enough strength to lift his head up and look at the object that they pulled out and found that it was a miniature version of the Were-Pokemon and they automatically killed it, but Ash was alright.

They quickly went back in to find anything else, but they accidently hit Ash's heart by mistake and he started to convulse as his heart was out of control.

The doctors knew that they had two choices: one, they could stop Ash from convulsing and save his life or two, just let him die from his heart having too much stress on it.

Just as they were making the decision to go with number one, Ash stopped convulsing quickly and just laid there as the doctors checked on him.

They found that his heart was too damaged to save and they left the room as they knew that their patient was dead.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash quickly woke up with sweat rolling down his face as he knew what the Were-Pokemon was trying to tell him.

"_I guess it's trying to warn me about dying either as the Were-Pokemon or as myself. I guess I should go back to sleep before the others hear me."_ thought Ash, figuring out what the Were-Pokemon was trying to warn him about.

He quickly went back to sleep and he didn't have the dream repeat in his mind once he fell asleep, but he did have a wonderful dream without the Were-Pokemon interfering too.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was the first one to get up and when he entered the bathroom to get cleaned up before they went to the contest, he was shocked at what he saw in the mirror.

He saw the Were-Pokemon staring back at him and it was moving with him wherever he moved.

"The Were-Pokemon? What are you doing here?" asked Ash to the Were-Pokemon in the mirror.

"_I'm here to tell you congratulations on finding out why you're having those weird dream that I keep sending you."_ said the Were-Pokemon in Ash's mind.

"That was you giving me all of those bad dreams?" said Ash, almost yelling that out, but he quickly remembered that he was talking to a mirror reflection of the Were-Pokemon instead of the real Were-Pokemon.

"_Yes, it was. I was trying to warn you that I've been having a bad feeling about Mike and Peter ever since you met them. I think that they are the ones that keep trying to get rid of me, but they'll end up getting rid of you too if they're not careful."_ said the Were-Pokemon, explaining to Ash its feelings about Mike and Peter.

"Are you saying that they are the ones that shot you?" asked Ash curiously, putting his right hand on the bandage on his left arm and winced a little from pain.

"_Yes, that is true. You're just lucky that I have attacks from all of the different types of pokemon and they are the type's most powerful attacks too or you wouldn't be here right now."_ said the Were-Pokemon, letting Ash know that he would be dead right now if it wasn't for it having the attacks.

"I guess that's why I keep getting pain in my stomach, right?" asked Ash, putting his right hand on his stomach.

"_No, that's actually a reaction from transforming from me into you. The real answer is that people that put up a fight with me or people that keep on thrashing inside of me."_ said the Were-Pokemon, looking at Ash's stomach and its own.

"Why do I sometimes cough up bones and blood after you get done eating someone?" asked Ash, putting a hand on his head as he felt a little lightheaded from talking to the Were-Pokemon and leaning onto the sink for support.

"_That is the leftovers that don't get finished digesting before I transform into you. Ash, you need to lie down before you faint and your friends hear that you have fainted from what I've been telling you. I'll see you in your dreams, but I'll take over for you since I can feel you starting to lose consciousness."_ said the Were-Pokemon, taking over for Ash.

Once it was in control, it put Ash back into Bed and let him lay there unconscious since there was nothing that it could do at all with waking Ash up.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

The others were trying to wake Ash up since he was still asleep after he brought himself to sleep mode after being unconscious for 15 minutes.

"Ash, wake up!" said Angie as they were finally about to give up.

Once she said that, he started to wake up from a peaceful sleep, sort of.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss?" asked Ash, getting up from the bed.

"Well, you didn't miss anything, but we were starting to get worried that you weren't going to wake up for a second there." said Brock as they were heading out of the room so that they could go down to the dining area.

_(In The Dining Area)_

They got there in 5 minutes flat since their room wasn't too far from the dining area.

"So what was with you still asleep this morning? It's not like you to be the last one up." asked Angie curiously.

"I just had a bad dream this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep until an hour before you guys woke me up." replied Ash, enjoying his breakfast and trying to get them off of his back for a while.

They took that little explanation from Ash without much hassle since they were too busy thinking about the contest in an hour.

Once they got done, they went over to the Contest Hall before the contest was about to begin like last time.

_(At The Contest Hall)_

When they arrived there, they had to wait for 15 minutes before the contest began.

They found out that Dawn was going first and Jessilina was going second out of all of the coordinators since this was their last chance to get into the Grand Festival.

After waiting for 15 minutes for it to start, the contest finally began.

_(Dawn's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Ambipom, Spotlight! Ambipom, Swift followed by Double Hit!"

The Swift was beautifully destroyed by the Double Hit, leaving little colorful rainbows everywhere.

"Ambipom, Double Team followed by Focus Punch!"

The Double Team was destroyed wonderfully since the Focus Punch was coming from inside of the circle that the Double Team made.

Ambipom landed in front of Dawn and put its tail around her like a heart too and their wonderful performance.

_(Jessilina's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Go Carnivine! Carnivine, Bullet Seed followed by Bite!"

The Bullet Seed was destroyed somewhat beautifully by the Bite.

Once it was done, it landed in front of Jessilina with its Vine Whip going around her that looked like a messed up heart.

_(In The Coordinator's Waiting Room)_

It didn't take too long before all of the appeal round performances were finished and the judges had made their choices about the eight coordinators moving on.

When the others were coming to tell Dawn that Ambipom looked great, Marian came out to announce the eight coordinators moving on.

Dawn was first and she was in the first battle while Jessilina was seventh and she was in the last battle.

Dawn won her way into the finals with Ambipom easily while Jessilina won on points both times that led her into the finals with Carnivine.

So it's a different finals from before, but who will be the winner of the Mill City Contest: Dawn or Jessilina?

_(The Final Battle Of The Mill City Contest)_

"It's time for the finals! We have Dawn on one side and Jessilina on the other. 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" exclaimed Marian, looking between Dawn, on her left, and Jessilina, on her right.

"Ambipom, Spotlight!"

"Go Carnivine!"

"Ambipom, Double Team followed by Double Hit!"

"Carnivine, Bite followed by Bullet Seed!"

The Double Team confused Carnivine before it was able to release both of the attacks while Double Hit knocked Carnivine out quickly.

"With Carnivine unable to battle and 4 minutes left on the clock, Dawn and Ambipom are the winners!" exclaimed Marian, pointing to Dawn.

"No fair! No fair! NO FAIR!" yelled Jessilina, being pulled off the stage by a disguised James and Meowth.

"Oh, great. Just what we wanted to deal with today." said James and Meowth in unison as quietly as possible.

It took Dawn only a minute to get her fifth ribbon.

"Alright! The Mill City Ribbon is mine all mine!" said Dawn, doing her usual pose.

Once the contest was over, they went back to the Pokemon Center so that they could get something to eat.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

When they got there, Ash started to feel a little lightheaded so he, alone, went on back to their room while the others, including Pikachu, went to the dining area.

When he was inside their room, he collapsed onto the bed, onto his stomach, and fell asleep in the same position too.

When the others saw him like that, they didn't even attempt to wake him up to give him the poffins and they went right to sleep too.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was in his mind as he was looking at the Were-Pokemon as it was doing the same thing to him.

It looked like it was mad at him for some reason and it has eyes that were red instead of the usual brown like Ash's eyes.

Ash was starting to get scared of it as it was looking at him differently from before.

When Ash was about to start backing away from it, it let out an Ice Beam, which froze Ash's feet right where they were and started to hit him with its Vine Whip all over his body with a few good slashes on his chest too.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash didn't notice that he was starting to bleed a little from where he got hit by the Were-Pokemon's Vine Whip until he started to feel the sting of more attacks that it was hitting him within his dream.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Ash had just gotten hit by a Dark Pulse hard when he noticed that he was bleeding badly from where he had gotten hit by all of the attacks.

Just then, the Were-Pokemon started to charge up for its final attack to finally get rid of Ash.

He quickly knew the attack and discovered that he needed to get out of the way of its Hyper Beam or he wouldn't see tomorrow at all.

Just as he was about to move to dodge the Hyper Beam, the Were-Pokemon stopped him with its Vine Whip and all he could do was look at the Were-Pokemon as it released its Hyper Beam and destroyed Ash like that and now it was in control of his body after killing the one person that stood in its way.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up quickly, but he noticed that he was bleeding a little as it was starting to come out of his sleeve, onto his arm.

He removed his shirt carefully to find the Vine Whip marks all over his chest and he went right into the bathroom to get himself all bandaged up and when he was done with that, he went right back to bed and again he didn't have the same dream as he did before.

_(In The Morning)_

The others were waking up when they noticed a pained expression on Ash's face as he put his right hand onto his chest to clutch it as the pain seem to be more severe than what he thought it was.

"Ash! Come on, wake up!" said May as they were trying to wake him up.

It took them about 10 minutes before they were able to wake him up from his painful sleep.

He was panting hard and a little bit of sweat was showing on his face as he was still clutching his chest where he was bleeding last night.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Angie as they were all worried about their friend.

"Well, I'm ok, except that I started to bleed last night when I was in a crazy dream with the Were-Pokemon." replied Ash, still clutching the same spot as before.

"What was it like?" asked Brock curiously.

Ash explained everything from how the Were-Pokemon looked at him, to the whole getting eliminated by its Hyper Beam.

"Why would the Were-Pokemon do that to you even in your dreams?" asked Dawn after he as done.

"I don't know, but now they're starting to scare me." replied Ash, looking at the bed.

"What are you talking about, Ash?" asked Brock curiously again.

They were all confused on what Ash had just said.

"The dreams that I've been having lately are finally getting to me because I've had them every time that the full moon isn't up yet." replied Ash, shaking a little from having to remember those horrible dreams.

"Is there a way that we could stop them before you do something that you might regret like kill yourself?" asked May curiously.

Ash was starting to get mad at them for asking him so many questions that he either didn't want to answer or didn't want them to get involved in his problem with the Were-Pokemon.

"NO, THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M LETTING YOU GUYS HELP ME WITH DEALING WITH THE WERE-POKEMON!" replied Ash, getting up from the bed and he started to walk toward the bathroom so that he could have some peace until, he collapsed from the pain in his chest.

They went over to check on him and found out that he was ok, but the outburst was another sign that he didn't want them to worry about him and having to get themselves get killed by the Were-Pokemon.

Once they were done in their room, they went down to the dining area for breakfast before they leave for their next destination.

_(In The Dining Area)_

While they were eating their breakfast, Brock was looking at the book of Almia again to find out where the Grand Festival and the Almia League was being held.

"It says that the Grand Festival is in Fulling Town and the Almia League is in Champion City. So we'll go to the Grand Festival first since it's on the way to the Almia League." said Brock, looking at the others now.

Once they got done eating their breakfast, they left the Pokemon Center for their next two destinations.

After a weird morning involving Ash, our heroes are heading to Fulling Town for Dawn and May to compete in the Grand Festival and Champion City for Ash to compete in the Almia League against Paul and win.

* * *

**That was Chapter 21. Hope you liked it. Sorry to all of my reviewers for not receiving a review reply. My alerts were turned off and I just recently turned them on so I'm back up and running. :D Hopefully I can give you a chapter or two on Thanksgiving. That's my goal. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	22. The Road To The Grand Festival!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Fulling Town, Mike, Peter, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Road To The Grand Festival!**

After finding out that Ash is being tortured in his dreams by the Were-Pokemon, our heroes continued on their way to Fulling Town for the Grand Festival when they run into Ash's annoying rival, Paul.

"I wish that you would stop finding me." said Paul in his usual tone.

"I wish that you would stop annoying us!" said Ash, starting to get mad.

Paul was taken back by Ash's tone and choice of words that he used towards him, but he didn't really care since he had a trick up his sleeve.

"I challenge you to a two-on-two match." said Paul, after recomposing himself.

Ash cooled down enough that he didn't explode when he replied to Paul.

"I accept, Paul." said Ash as they were heading into a little opening in the forest to battle in.

"I'll be the referee." said Brock, following them with the girls right behind him.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once they got into their battle positions, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between Ash and Paul is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked Brock, looking between Ash, on his right, and Paul, on his left.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Paul in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Honchkrow, Stand By!"

"Go Chimchar!"

"Honchkrow, Shadow Ball followed by Sky Attack!"

"Chimchar, Dig followed by Flamethrower!"

Chimchar dodged both of Honchkrow's attacks and hit it hard with the Flamethrower to knock it out, but when Chimchar was done, it started to glow white.

"_I can't believe that Chimchar's evolving for HIM."_ thought Paul, watching Chimchar evolve.

"This is amazement." said Ash to himself as he couldn't believe that Chimchar was evolving.

When it got done glowing, it had evolved into a Monferno.

"Honchkrow's unable to battle. Monferno's the winner!"

"Ursaring, Stand By!"

"Monferno, return. Go Pikachu!"

"Ursaring, Focus Blast followed by Hammerarm!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Iron Tail!"

The Thunderbolt stopped both of Ursaring's attacks and knocked it out cold with the Iron Tail.

"Ursaring's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash!" announced Brock.

Paul just returned Ursaring to its pokeball and started to leave when he said something that would make Ash even more angry than usual.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT A PATHETIC TRAINER LIKE YOU HAS BEATEN ME FOUR TIMES!" said Paul, starting to turn around and saw that Ash's face was extremely red, which scared Paul a little, but he didn't show it.

Before Paul knew it, Ash was running over to him at his top speed.

"PAUL! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" said Ash, jumping onto Paul and started to roll around like crazy on the ground.

They went back and forth with Paul mostly hitting Ash a lot of the time that they were fighting, but once Ash got Paul onto his back, Ash let him have it.

Ash made a fist and let Paul have it by slamming his fist into Paul's stomach and it was much harder than what Paul gave Ash before.

Paul let out a scream of pain when Ash did that and just as Ash was about to let Paul have it again, Brock pulled him off of Paul and made the girls hold him back as Brock was making sure hat Paul was ok after that lethal punch that Ash gave him.

Paul was apparently ok after the punch, but when he looked up at Ash to see how many bruises that he had given Ash, he saw that Ash's eyes had turned a bright red a little bit as the girls were holding him back from tearing Paul apart limb by limb.

"I think that you should get out of here before Ash tries to come after you again." said Brock, helping Paul up off the ground.

"Only if you hold him back." said Paul, watching Brock grab a hold of Ash and force him to the ground so that Paul was able to leave.

"He quickly left the gang in a few seconds, still wondering what had gotten into Ash and why Ash attacked him.

Brock kept Ash down on the ground until he knew that Paul was far enough away from him.

He helped Ash back up and they all noticed that his eyes were still the bright red even though Ash was starting to calm down.

After a few minutes, his eye color went back to brown.

"Ash, what was with your eyes being a bright red?" asked Angie curiously.

"Wait, my eyes were a bright red?" asked Ash, making his own question in shock.

"Yeah, when Brock pulled you off of Paul after you had given him a powerful punch and Brock had to pin you to the ground in order for Paul to leave because you wanted to go after him. Don't you remember?" asked Dawn, shocked a little that Ash didn't remember that.

"No, I can only remember battling him, but I don't remember giving Paul a punch let alone fighting with him." replied Ash, putting a hand on his head as he was feeling a little dizzy and starting to lose his balance a little.

"Do you think that it was the Were-Pokemon controlling him, Brock?" asked May curiously.

"Maybe, but we don't know how it could control Ash during the day at all." replied Brock, thinking about what happened.

As they were trying to figure out whether it was Ash or the Were-Pokemon attacking Paul, Ash fell to the ground unconscious on his back.

Pikachu ran over to them to try to let them know that Ash was unconscious and it worked because they went over to check on Ash to find that he was ok.

After a few minutes of being knocked out, Ash regained consciousness and the gang was worried about him and the Were-Pokemon controlling him, but they didn't want him to get mad at them for trying to help him.

Once they knew that he was good to go, they continued on their way for about a couple of hours before they ha to stop because it was getting dark.

They set up their campsite and then, they had their dinner and they went to bed, but they forgot to give Ash the three poffins before they went into dreamland.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

He was dreaming about winning the Almia League, when Mike and Peter had showed up after the match and took him away from everyone into the forest that surrounded the city and they started to question him repeatedly about the Were-Pokemon and how they thought that he was the Were-Pokemon.

Ash was trying to answer all of the questions that they were asking, but he didn't answer the question about whether or not the Were-Pokemon was him.

The walked away for a minute before they pulled out the weapon that they were talking about before and aimed it for Ash's stomach as they hit him the first time.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was tossing and turning like crazy in his sleeping bag as he felt the pain from the weapon hitting him.

Then, he let out gasps as he was trying to stand the pain that he was in his dream and, of course, he didn't wake the others up at all.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was clutching his stomach as he saw that his blood was starting to cover the floor.

Just as he was thinking that it was over, Mike and Peter took the weapon again and shoved it into his heart as he let out a scream of sheer pain.

As he collapsed onto the floor, they left him while they were cleaning up the weapon.

Just as they had left the room, his vision went blurry and his breathing slowed down enough that he stopped breathing and he even felt his heart stop beating too, which he knew what it meant and that was that he had died again.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was still asleep when the nightmare ended, but what he doesn't know is that he is walking over to Brock's backpack and eating all of the food in there just like before.

When he got done, with eating all of their food supply, he went back to his sleeping bag and went right back to sleep.

_(In The Morning)_

When Brock got up in the morning, he noticed that his backpack was a little flatter than it was when they went to bed.

He went over to wake Angie, Dawn, and May to see if they heard the person or pokemon that ate their food.

He didn't want to wake Ash up since he has been having dreams with the Were-Pokemon torturing him and everything else.

"No, Brock. I didn't wake up at all during the night." said Angie with Dawn and May agreeing with her.

"Then who could it be…" said Brock as they were looking at Ash.

They went over to his sleeping bag and noticed that his stomach was a little bit bigger than normal.

"ASH! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" said the others in unison.

Ash woke up quickly, but he didn't get out of his sleeping bag and he just sat up since he was sleeping soundly since the awful nightmare last night.

"What did I miss…" said Ash, putting his arms on his lap with his hand on his stomach as he noticed that it was a bit bigger than normal.

They looked at him with angry looks and a thought crossed the back of their heads that they would have Pikachu use Iron tail to cut Ash's stomach open to get their food back.

Ash noticed their looks as they were thinking about that idea and he was starting to get scared.

"Guys, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ash, now scared about what they were thinking and starting to crawl backwards out of his sleeping bag with his eyes still on them.

Pikachu had the same idea as its tail lit up and aimed for Ash's stomach, but Ash quickly got out of the way.

"What's wrong with you, guys?" yelled Ash, getting up to run away from them.

The others followed him until Pikachu tackled him to the ground using Quick Attack and Brock, Angie, Dawn, and May held down his arms and legs so that Pikachu had a clear and easy shot at cutting the food out of him, but they noticed that Ash's stomach went back to its normal size and they let go of him quickly.

Ash got up as quick as he could and he looked at the others as he covered his stomach with his arms so that they couldn't do anything else to his stomach.

"What was that all about?" asked Ash, still protecting his stomach from them.

"Sorry about that, Ash, but we were mad at you for eating all of the food and we wanted to get something to eat so we were thinking about having Pikachu cut your stomach open, but I guess Pikachu already had the idea and started to go after you and we were trying to help Pikachu out…" said Brock, trailing off with his explanation.

Ash was shocked at how the others were coming after him because he ate the food supply and he was so shocked that he dropped his arms from around his stomach and ran back the way he came to the campsite.

The others looked at each other before they followed behind him as they were thinking of a way to make Ash feel better after what they did to him.

Once they were back at the campsite, they saw that Ash was getting ready for them to head out by putting his stuff into his backpack.

They quickly got their stuff ready and then, they left with Ash still a little scared of what they might do to him.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

The gang was about half way to Fulling Town when Team Rocket showed up and grabbed Pikachu and Ash, but they wanted to see what the others were going to do when they filled the little compartment up with water that they were in.

"Go Croagunk!"

"Go Ambipom!"

"Go Shinx!"

"Go Blaziken!"

"Croagunk, Brick-Break on the glass!"

"Ambipom, Focus Punch on the glass!"

"Shinx, Thunder Fang on the glass!"

"Blaziken, Sky Upper cut on the glass!"

The attacks didn't do a thing, but bounce off of the glass.

The others saw that the little compartment was filling up fast and if they didn't do something fast, Ash and Pikachu would have a watery grave.

"Croagunk, Brick-Break and keep it going!"

"Ambipom, Focus Punch followed by Double Hit!"

"Shinx, Thunder Fang followed by Thunderbolt!"

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut followed by Blaze Kick!"

The attacks hit just the right spot because the glass shattered and Ash and Pikachu fell out.

Ash quickly grabbed a hold of Pikachu and took the full-blown impact with his back onto the ground.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but they won't be. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash, giving his friends a smile before telling Pikachu that.

Pikachu shocked them right into the sky as they were saying the usual: "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Sorry about not believing you about doing anything else to me, but I was still scared from before when you guys went after me like you did. I should have known better." said Ash with an apologetic look and in an apologetic tone too.

"We forgive you, Ash, but next time, don't forget to remind us to give you the three poffins before bed, ok?" asked Angie as they were looking at him.

"Ok, guys." said Ash, looking at them with a smile on his face.

They continued on their way for another couple of hours before it was starting to get dark again.

They quickly set up their campsite again after a long day of trying to find some berries that will last them until they reach Fulling Town tomorrow since the Grand Festival is the following day.

Once they had their somewhat filling dinner, they went to bed and again, they forgot to give Ash the three poffins since they were so tired from fighting Team Rocket and as soon as their heads hit their pillows, they were out like a light, even Ash.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was dreaming about waking up in the morning to the gang standing over him and Pikachu charging at him with an Iron Tail aimed right for the heart.

He quickly got up and started to run as fast as he could go until Pikachu knocked him down, tumbling onto his back, using its Quick Attack at full power.

He was almost knocked out by the blow, but he stayed conscious for the next part of the ordeal.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash had a pained expression on his face as he was tossing and turning again until he found a comfortable spot to stay still while he was dreaming this horrible dream.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Just as he was about to get backup and continue running from the others, they grabbed onto his arms and legs and pushed him back onto the ground with a loud thud.

He didn't know what was happening to him until Pikachu came from above him with an Iron Tail aimed right for his stomach and this time, it made contact with his stomach and it tore him up from the inside out.

He let out a blood-curdling scream as he let out his last breath of air and he felt himself die from the impact too.

_(Back In The Ream World)_

Ash didn't wake up again, but he did get up to eat some of the berries that they collected before he went right back to sleep, but he didn't have the same scary dream as he had before.

_(In The Morning)_

When Brock got up the next morning, he noticed that the pile of berries had gone down a little as he went over to check it out and found out that hid suspicion was true.

He went over to see if Ash had done it, but he noticed that Ash's stomach wasn't like yesterday so he figured that the pokemon that came out at night must've eaten some of their berries instead of Ash.

After a few minutes, the others started o wake up and once they had their somewhat filling breakfast, they continued on their way to Fulling Town.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

They were almost to Fulling Town when they saw two people coming out of the forest and onto the trail.

"I told you that it wasn't around yet, Mike." said Peter in an angry tone.

"Then how come the tracking device has been going off lately!" said Mike, getting angry at Peter.

It looked like they were about to kill each other when the gang started to recognize the two people as their old friends, Mike and Peter, also known as the Were-Pokemon hunters.

"Hey, Mike. Hey, Peter. What's going on?" asked Dawn curiously as she was breaking up the little fight between them.

"Oh, hey, guys. Our tracking device has been going off like crazy every night since the Were-Pokemon has disappeared and we don't know why." replied Mike as they were showing the gang the tracking device.

Just as Peter was showing them the tracking device, it started to go off as it was pointing at Ash as the Were-Pokemon.

"There must be something wrong with it because Ash isn't the Were-Pokemon." said Peter, turning it off.

It was a good thing that they weren't paying attention to the gang because they didn't see Ash's scared look as the tracking device was pointing at him.

"_That was a close one, but I guess it was pure luck that the tracking device was looking straight at me at the time it went off."_ thought Ash as they were still looking at the tracking device.

"What are you guys doing way out here anyway?" asked Brock.

"Well, we're on our way to Fulling Town just in case the Were-Pokemon appears, but, of course, there's no full moon when the Grand Festival is going on." replied Mike as they were looking at each other for a second before they looked at the gang again.

"Well, you can travel with us since Fulling Town isn't that far away." said May, not paying attention to Ash's nervous look.

"Sure, it's just a couple of hours walk to Fulling Town so let's get going before it starts getting dark." said Peter as they started to walk toward Fulling Town.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

They were entering Fulling Town when they noticed that it was starting to get dark out so they headed for the Pokemon Center for something to eat and a good night's sleep since the Grand Festival is tomorrow.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They quickly ate their dinner and they went to bed, with Mike and Peter taking a room to themselves, but they forgot again to give Ash the three poffins before they went into dreamland.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was dreaming about being in Pallet Town at Professor Oak's lab with all of his pokemon when he noticed that they were acting weird.

They were starting to attack him and make him run towards the wall of the lab.

They quickly cornered and started to attack him one by one with Pikachu starting the whole thing.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was about to scream out in pain, but he quickly let out a few gasps and clutch his stomach hard as he was trying to hold back the scream.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Ash had finally collapsed onto the ground after all of his pokemon attacking him one by one and he knew that he wouldn't be able to take another hit from his pokemon because he knew the worst would happen to him.

Just as he thought that all of it was over with, Pikachu told the other pokemon to hit him with their strongest attack and to hit him at the same time too.

Ash knew what Pikachu was thinking about and he tried to get up to escape his unfortunate end, but the pain was too much for him and he collapsed back onto the ground.

Before he knew what hit him, Ash was blasted by all of his pokemon's strongest attacks, which killed him instantly.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was still clutching his stomach as he got up from his bed to go to the kitchen to grab some food and when he got done eating the food, he went right back to bed and he didn't have any problems going back to sleep.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

The tracking device was going off like crazy like it has been doing the last few nights and Mike finally had enough of it and opened the window and threw the tracking device out of it and closed the window so that they could get a decent night of sleep.

Peter didn't even notice that Mike did that because he was out like a light.

_(In The Morning)_

The others were starting to wake up when they discovered that Ash's stomach was a little bit bigger than normal and then, they suddenly remembered something.

"We forgot to give Ash the poffins again, didn't we?" asked Angie.

"Yeah and he must be eating very little to what it was before the poffins." replied Brock as Ash was starting to wake up.

As soon as his eyes focused on the others looking at him, he knew what had happened last night.

He put his hands onto his stomach and noticed that it was a little bit bigger than normal.

He quickly sat up and was trying to find a way to have them not be mad at him but he quickly noticed that they weren't mad at him like before.

They quickly dismissed themselves so that they could get ready for the Grand Festival in private while Ash was still confused on how they reacted to his stomach.

"_I guess that they didn't noticed that my stomach was a little bit bigger than usual. That's good to know that they won't be mad at me when I meet up with them later."_ thought Ash, getting ready to meet up with the others.

They met up in a few minutes and then, they went down to the dining area for some breakfast and then, they went over to the Grand Festival arena, which looked like the one in Sinnoh, as Mike and Peter were still sleeping as they needed the rest from pulling all nighters, trying to find the Were-Pokemon with no luck of finding it at all.

After a weird morning for Ash, our heroes are waiting for the start of the Grand Festival to find out if either Dawn or May will win the Almia Grand Festival or if both will lose in the first round of the Grand Festival.

* * *

**That was Chapter 22. Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is really awesome. If you can't quite picture the Were-Pokemon, go to my homepage link on my profile. Hope you like that. Read the description. Could have been better to me, but that your opinion. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	23. The Almia Grand Festival Kicks Off!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Mike, Peter, Fulling Town, and the Were-Pokemon!**

**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Almia Grand Festival Kicks Off Without A Hitch!**

After the others didn't blame Ash for eating a very little amount of food, our heroes are waiting for the Grand Festival to begin.

After a few minutes of waiting, the Grand Festival finally began.

Dawn was going second and May was going third so they didn't have too long to wait.

The first participant had a really nice performance with their Arbok, even better than what Jessie could do with Seviper.

Once the first participant's performance was over with, it was Dawn's turn.

_(Dawn's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Piplup, Spotlight! Piplup, Bubblebeam followed by Bide!"

The Bubblebeam was destroyed beautifully by the Bide with power and grace.

"Piplup, Whirlpool followed by Peck!"

The Whirlpool was hit with enough power by the Peck to be destroyed.

Once it got done, it landed in front of Dawn in its usual pose.

_(May's Appeal Round Performance)_

"Beautifly, Take The Stage! Beautifly, Silver Wind followed by Psychic!"

The Psychic spun the Sliver Wind around and then, destroyed it all in one go too.

"Beautifly, Aerial Ace followed by Morning Sun!"

The Aerial Ace was lit up by the Morning Sun that it was a beautiful sight to see.

Once it got done, it landed in May's hand with its wings spread as far as they could go.

_(In The Coordinator's Waiting Room)_

As soon as May walked into the waiting room for the coordinators, she saw Ash, Brock, Angie, and Dawn waiting for her so that they could congratulate her on a wonderful performance with Beautifly.

After a half an hour of watching coordinators go and seeing how they were doing their appeal round performances, the last participant was on stage and they looked shaky in the beginning, but they came out with a beautiful display towards the end of their performance.

They waited a few minutes while the judges made their decision on the right coordinators moving onto the next round, which would be the battling part.

Once the judges made their decision on the top eight coordinators, Marian came out to announce who the eight coordinators will be.

"Here are the eight coordinators moving on!" exclaimed Marian, pointing to the big screen above her.

Dawn was first with May in a close second and the gang was happy that they were both in the battling part of the Grand Festival too.

Once they found out who their opponents were for tomorrow, they went back to the Pokemon Center for Ash to train a little before it got dark.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"Mike, what happened to the tracking device?" asked Peter curiously as they were getting back after having their dinner.

They had spent all day sleeping since they were extra tired from the tracking device going off every night.

"Oh, I dropped it out the window last night since it was going off like crazy." said Mike, realizing what he had done last night.

"Then we better grab it before someone else finds it!" said Peter, rushing out of the room.

"Ok, but I don't see why we have to do it this minute." said Mike, following Peter out of the Pokemon Center.

They quickly found it in the bushes before Nurse Joy or anyone else found it and took it back to their room to make sure that it was ok.

Once they got done looking at it, they found that it was ok and everything on it still worked, which was either good because of trying to catch the Were-Pokemon or bad because its been keeping them up at night.

When they got done looking at it, making sure that it wouldn't wake them up during the night, they went to bed so that they could get up early tomorrow so that they could reach Champion City before the Were-Pokemon got there in 5 nights.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Once Ash got done with his training for the day, they went inside the Pokemon Center to get something to eat and then, they went to bed, but this time they didn't forget to give Ash the three poffins and then, they went into dreamland quickly.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was dreaming about meeting Ho-Oh for the first time and how it looked bigger than what he remembered when he saw it before.

He didn't notice that Ho-Oh's eyes had turned from their usual red to a bright red, just like the Were-Pokemon's eyes were in one of Ash's dreams from before.

It tried to go after Ash's hand when he was petting it.

Ash quickly brought his hand away from Ho-Oh as he noticed that it was about to attack him.

He ran for it while Ho-Oh was still trying to hit him.

After a few minutes of the chase, Ho-Oh had Ash cornered with giant rocks all around him and no place to go too.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was gritting his teeth in his sleep and clutching his stomach as he could feel the poffins starting to take effect on his body by pulling him into a deeper sleep and it actually worked too.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Ash didn't know what to do when he saw Ho-Oh start to charge up a Hyper Beam at him.

He knew that he couldn't go anywhere with Ho-Oh watching his every move while he was charging up the Hyper Beam.

He knew that Ho-Oh was almost done charging the Hyper Beam so he took cover with his arms in front of his face and he braced for impact and when Ho-Oh was done, it released the Hyper Beam straight at Ash, which destroyed him instantly.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up with sweat on his face as he was scared out of his wits by the dream, but his right arm clutched his stomach as soon as he got done wiping the sweat off his face.

He got up from his bed while he was still clutching his stomach and he searched through Brock's backpack for the pills that he had taken before.

He found them after a few minutes of looking and took some before he went back to bed and went right back to sleep with his arm still clutching his stomach.

_(In The Morning)_

They were all waking up at the same time since the battling rounds started in an hour.

They took their turns in the bathroom so that they could get cleaned up and once they were all done in their room, they went down to the dining area for breakfast and then, they went to the arena where they waited 15 minutes before the Grand Festival started up again for the final day of competition.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

They had woken up a half hour after Ash did and once they got their stuff together, they left immediately for Champion City so that they could get there faster and be there before the Were-Pokemon starts its killing streak again, but before they left Fulling Town completely, they stopped by their headquarters on the far edge of town to get the weapon so that they could have if they needed it.

Then, they left before anyone saw them doing anything suspiciously and try to call Officer Jenny to come and arrest them.

_(Back With The Gang)_

As they were waiting for Dawn's and May's battles to be announced that they could go ahead and start, our heroes are thinking of how fast it would take them to get to Champion City from Fulling Town and who will win the Grand Festival with the competition being so intense, just like the Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Grand Festivals all rolled up into a suspense-filled Grand Festival unlike anything else from before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 23! Got 2 chapters posted in one day! Yay! Happy Thanksgiving! This is my present to you! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	24. Will Dawn Or May Win The Grand Festival?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Fulling Town, Champion City, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 24: Will Dawn Or May Win The Almia Grand Festival?**

Last time, our heroes were waiting for Dawn's and May's battles to begin, but who will win the Almia Grand Festival?

Let's find out!

_(In The Coordinator's Waiting Room)_

The gang was waiting for Dawn's battle to arrive since she was the second battle in the battle line up with May in the third battle.

Once the first battle was over with, Dawn was up for her match.

The battle was intense, with the opponent going down, but Dawn brought a trick out of her sleeve and Ambipom did a great job of winning the round for Dawn so she's in the final four now.

May also did a great job of winning her battle with Glaceon and its beautiful moves so she's in the final four too.

Dawn won her final four match without a glitch with Buneary and May won her final four match without a glitch either with Skitty.

Now, it's Dawn and May battling for the Almia Grand Festival Ribbon Cup, just like in all of the contests that they have entered together.

Let's see who's going to win the Ribbon Cup.

_(The Final Battle Of The Almia Grand Festival)_

"It's time for the final match of the Almia Grand Festival! On my left, you have Dawn, and on my right, you have May! This match is a double battle round for the Ribbon Cup and the coordinator can proclaim themselves as the best in the land! 5 minutes on the clock and begin!" exclaimed Marian, looking between Dawn and May respectively.

"Pachirisu, and Mamoswine, Spotlight!"

"Venusaur, and Wartortle, Take The Stage!"

"Pachirisu, Sweet Kiss followed by Discharge, and Mamoswine, Ancient Power followed by Double Edge!"

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf followed by Petal Dance, and Wartortle, Aqua Tail followed by Ice Beam!"

The attacks collided in mid-air in the center of the battlefield, giving both sides damage at the same time.

"_Pachirisu and Mamoswine can't go any longer so we'll have to end it right now."_ thought Dawn, looking at how beat up Pachirisu and Mamoswine were.

"_I know that Venusaur and Wartortle can't go any longer so we have to end it now."_ thought May, looking at Venusaur and Wartortle over.

"Pachirisu, Spark followed by Super Fang, and Mamoswine, Powder Snow followed by Take Down!"

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf followed by Frenzy Plant, and Wartortle, Rapid Spin followed by Water Gun!"

The attacks collided again, but this time, all four pokemon were knocked out.

"With no time left on the clock and all four pokemon are unable to battle, Dawn and May win the Almia Grand Festival and the Almia Cup!" exclaimed Marian.

Dawn and May ran into the middle of the battlefield and shook hands before they started to jump up and down because they were so excited that they both won the Grand Festival.

Lucky for them, Marian had two ribbon cups for them instead of them trying to share one.

They proudly held up the two cups to show that they were extremely happy about tying with each other.

Once the Grand Festival was over with, they went back to the Pokemon Center for something to eat and a good night's sleep before continuing to Champion City.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

When they arrived at the Pokemon Center, thy went straight for the dining area and once they got done there, they went to bed, but before they did, they gave Ash the three poffins and then, they went straight into dreamland.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was dreaming about how he would beat Paul and get the Almia League trophy when the Were-Pokemon stopped Ash's dream in mid-thought.

"The Were-Pokemon? What are you doing in my dream?" asked Ash, surprised that the Were-Pokemon was in his dream.

"_I'm here so that I can warn you that Mike and Peter have the weapon with them and they're waiting for me to appear next."_ replied the Were-Pokemon in a hurry.

"What? That's impossible and how do I know that you're lying right now?" asked Ash curiously and in a suspicious tone too.

"_I'm not lying at all, Ash!"_ yelled the Were-Pokemon in shock.

"Oh yeah, like I'll believe you." said Ash in a sarcastic tone.

"_If you won't believe what I'm saying is true, then I'll have to show you."_ said the Were-Pokemon, bringing out the weapon.

Ash was shocked when he saw how big the weapon was.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was letting out short gasps of air as he was asleep as if he was just punched in the stomach in his dream.

He was even clutching his stomach as he started to get a bad feeling about what was happening with the Were-Pokemon in his dream.

He, fortunately, didn't wake the others up at all since they were fast asleep.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

What are you going to do with that?"" asked Ash, scared to think of what the Were-Pokemon would do with it.

"_Oh, I got a special job for it!"_ replied the Were-Pokemon as it stabbed itself with the weapon.

Ash was shocked as he saw that and then, he felt blood starting to run down his stomach and he looked down to see that he was bleeding from the exact same spot as the Were-Pokemon.

The Were-Pokemon was happy as it did that and it was even happier as it saw that Ash was bleeding from the exact same place as it was.

"_I'll see you later, Ash!"_ said the Were-Pokemon as it laid down and died.

As soon as it did that, Ash collapsed onto the ground and once he landed on the ground, he died almost instantly.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up instantly as he was panting like crazy, but he didn't wake the others up at all.

"_I'm glad that it was only a dream and not in real life."_ thought Ash, lying back down and he went back to sleep quickly.

_(Later That Same Morning)_

Once everyone was awake and moving, they got cleaned up and then, they went down to the dining area for some breakfast.

When they got done with breakfast, they went out side for a little training session for Ash.

Once they got done with Ash's training session, they left for Champion City.

After both Dawn and May won the Almia Grand Festival, our heroes continue on their way to Champion City to see if either Ash or Paul will win the Almia League.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 24! Sorry it's a little late, but school has been hounding me like nuts with homework. :P But I'm back! I'm gonna try and get Chapter 25 out as soon as I can. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	25. The Road To The Almia League!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Champion City and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Road To The Almia League!**

After winning the Almia Grand Festival, our heroes continue on their way to Champion City for the Almia League until Hunter J shows up.

She froze Pikachu, but she also froze Ash too, since Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder.

"Get here quickly and when you do, get rid of the brat and just keep his Pikachu in the ship." said J, over her headset to one of her henchmen.

"Ash!" said the others in unison as they were trying to find a way to get him and Pikachu unfrozen.

J's henchmen didn't take long before they were there and they sent out one of the containers and snatched up Ash and Pikachu and then, they left as quickly as they came.

The gang tried to go after them, but the ship disappeared before they could even make their way through the forest.

"Let's hope that Ash can get out of this one." said Angie, a little sad with the others agreeing with her.

_(On J's Ship)_

Once they had Ash and Pikachu on board, they took the container to the holding area and quickly started to figure out how they were gonna get the Pikachu to stay and the kid to leave.

Once they had figured out, they slowly pulled the dial down and Ash slowly started to come back to life along with Pikachu.

He looked at the container that he was in and then, he looked at the henchman that was done with pulling the dial down.

"You!" said Ash, a little muffled as he started to hit the glass with his right shoulder, which didn't have Pikachu on it.

The container started to move back and forth until it fell onto the ground and broke into a million pieces.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash, putting his left hand on a gash on his right arm that was starting to bleed from the glass breaking and flying everywhere.

Pikachu shocked the henchman and then, they left the room to try to find and exit out of the ship.

They thought that they found an exit, which was actually the commander room of the ship, where J usually sits to make sure that they are going the right way.

"How did you get out? No matter, I'll send you on a little trip so that you won't be so annoying to me." said J, pressing a button on a control panel.

Once she pressed the button, the floor opened up beneath Ash and Pikachu and they slid down a little hole until they saw the ground starting to come up quick.

"Go Staraptor!" said Ash, getting an idea on how they won't have a very quick death.

Staraptor knew what was going on so it quickly snatched up Ash and Pikachu onto its back and then, hey looked for the others and they found them within a few minutes

"Ash, are you ok?" asked May.

"I'm fine except that I got a nice size gash from breaking the container that I was in." replied Ash, lifting his left hand away from the gash and also wincing a little while doing that.

"I can take care of that in no time, Ash." said Brock, getting his medical equipment out.

Once Brock bandaged up Ash's right arm, they continued on their way to Champion City.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

They stopped for the night and for some dinner and before they went to sleep, they gave Ash the three poffins and then, they went into a deep sleep in dreamland.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

He was dreaming about what the Almia League would be about until, the Were-Pokemon interrupted again.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash, folding his arms across his chest and looking pretty irritated at it for interrupting his dream again.

"_I'm here to try to tell you about Mike and Peter again."_ said the Were-Pokemon calmly.

"Like I'll listen to you after what you did to me last time!" said Ash, starting to get angry.

"_I'm sorry about that, but I had no choice because you were really making me mad."_ said the Were-Pokemon calmly again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!" yelled Ash, starting to get really mad himself.

"_Listen to me, Ash! You don't want to get mad!"_ said the Were-Pokemon, trying to calm Ash down, but it was failing.

"I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Ash, running toward the Were-Pokemon to try to punch it.

The Were-Pokemon dodged it and let Ash have it with a Focus Punch in the stomach hard.

"_Stop it, Ash! You don't want to do this!"_ said the Were-Pokemon as it went over to check on how Ash was doing and he was apparently fine since he got back up and tried to fight with the Were-Pokemon.

He hit it straight in the stomach as hard as he could, but he felt the punch in his stomach as he was punching it.

He looked down as his hand was still making contact with the Were-Pokemon's stomach and he saw that his fist was making a print on his own stomach since he was practically fighting himself instead of the Were-Pokemon.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was clutching his stomach hard as he felt his punch hit his stomach harder than in the dream.

He was even showing a pained expression as he was doing that.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Once his hand left the Were-Pokemon's stomach, he was in shock at how he could feel the punch instead of the Were-Pokemon.

"How did that happen?" asked Ash, still in shock at what happened.

"_I'm just another side of who you are and you're gonna have to listen to your mind and mine if you want to survive the first year of becoming me."_ said the Were-Pokemon, looking at Ash as he fell to the floor on his knees.

"This can't be real! NO!" screamed Ash, putting his hands on his head.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was still asleep, but he was restless for the rest of the night, until he found a comfortable spot that he could finally relax in.

_(In The Morning)_

Once they were up, Brock started to get breakfast ready and once it was done, they quickly ate it before heading back on their way to Champion City for the Almia League.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

They were entering Champion City after a couple of nights of being on the road.

They went to their hiding place in an abandoned building in the middle of the city and they were ready to face the Were-Pokemon whenever it came back.

_(Back With The Gang-A Couple Of Hours Later)_

Just as they were halfway to Champion City, Team Rocket showed up to grab Pikachu, but they grabbed Ash instead of Pikachu and retreated so that they could think something over.

_(With Team Rocket)_

"How about we trade him for Pikachu?" asked James, looking at Ash as he was tied up.

"That's a great idea, James." said Jessie as they were getting back up from sitting down.

"And I have something special that will make them hand over Pikachu too." said Meowth, looking at Ash with a devious smile.

Ash was starting to get scared as they came over to get him into position for Meowth's plan.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They were just about to give up their search for Ash when Team Rocket came out of nowhere and started to put their plan into action.

"We'll hand over the twerp if you give us Pikachu or else." said Jessie, starting things off for them.

"The answer is no!" said the gang in unison.

"Then we'll go with 'or else'!" said James as he pushed a button and Ash was lowered out of the bottom of the basket still all tied up.

"If you don't give us Pikachu, the twerp will have an untimely death!" said Meowth, waiting to push the button to release Ash's hold.

The gang didn't know what to say about what was happening to Ash.

"Don't give them Pikachu! I can handle myself for now!" said Ash as he started to wiggle out of his hold a little.

"What is he doing down there?" asked Jessie.

"He's trying to escape!" said James, looking down as Ash as he was starting to get free.

"Then, let's put Plan B into action!" said Meowth as he pushed a button.

The rope that Ash was hanging on, after he got done untying himself free, let go of the bottom of the balloon and soon, Ash was falling and he was falling fast.

He didn't have anytime before he hit a branch with his stomach taking the full impact of it.

He held onto the branch with all of his strength and thought that if he let go, he would probably have a really bad fall.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash, still holding onto the branch.

Pikachu shocked them away as they were saying the usual: "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash didn't realize that he was close to the ground until he felt himself start to slip off of the branch and he landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Dawn.

"I'm fine, but man, did I hit that branch hard." said Ash, clutching his stomach.

Once Ash was able to get up without any problems, they continued on their way to Champion City.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

When they were almost to Champion City they stopped for the night and once they were done eating their dinner, they went straight to sleep, but they forgot once again to give Ash the three poffins.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was just standing in his mind, which was a swirl of red, purple, and black, as he started to realize that he didn't have a dream like before.

He started to walk around his mind so that he could find out what was going on.

"Hello? Anyone in here besides me?" asked Ash, starting to get scared.

"_I am."_ said something in the darkness of Ash's mind.

Ash was scared since he wasn't expecting something or someone responding to him.

The something came out of the darkness and it revealed to Ash that it was the Were-Pokemon.

Ash was in shock as he realized that the Were-Pokemon had red eyes again and it looked like it could kill him right there.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash wasn't, surprisingly enough, tossing and turning like before and he wasn't clutching his stomach like he was before during any of the other dreams with the Were-Pokemon.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash, starting to get scared by the look in the Were-Pokemon's eyes.

It didn't say anything, but it started to walk closer to Ash.

He was frozen in place as he saw it coming closer and he didn't even notice that it was using Vine Whip and in a second, he was wrapped up by the Vine Whip and was staring at the Were-Pokemon in the eye.

"_Down the hatch!"_ said the Were-Pokemon as it started to lower Ash into its mouth.

"NO!" screamed Ash on his way down into the Were-Pokemon's stomach.

He punched as hard as he could at the Were-Pokemon's stomach, but he was starting to get pain in the spots that he was hitting the Were-Pokemon at in his stomach.

He tried one more thing, which was a good kick, but he collapsed inside the Were-Pokemon's stomach as he felt the pain surge into his own stomach.

He felt the Were-Pokemon start to digest him and he knew that it was the end of him for sure.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was clutching his stomach with his hand as hard as he could, but he was only dreaming about the pain, not actually able to feel it.

He quickly let go of his stomach once the dream had passed in his mind.

_(In The Morning)_

While everyone was waking up, the others noticed that Ash was starting to perk up a bit, but they were unsure of what was making him start to perk up all of a sudden.

When they got done wondering about Ash, they quickly ate their breakfast and then, they continued on their way to Champion City.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

They were arriving in Champion City, which was as big as Ever Grande City with the stadium as big as Lily of the Valley's stadium with the Pokemon Center near the stadium, and once they were inside the city, the went over to the Pokemon Center so that they could get a room for the six nights that they would be there.

Once they had their dinner, they went to bed, but again, they forgot to give Ash the three poffins.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was just standing in his mind again, just like in last night's dream, when he saw the Were-Pokemon start to come out of the darkness with red eyes again.

Ash was about to back up when he noticed that he couldn't move at all.

He also noticed that the Were-Pokemon was starting to get control over his body so that he couldn't move away from whatever it was going to do next.

Ash was scared to death as the Were-Pokemon was starting to reach him.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash was starting gasp a little in his sleep, but the others didn't notice or wake up since they were in a deep sleep.

_(Back In Ash's Dream)_

Once the Were-Pokemon was just a few feet from Ash, it was starting to control Ash by opening his mouth as wide as it could go and jumping into Ash's mouth in a blink of an eye.

Ash was surprised as he saw the rest of the Were-Pokemon sticking out of his mouth and he could feel its head inside his mouth as he was starting to swallow it whole.

The Were-Pokemon didn't waste anytime at Ash's swallowing mechanism as it rushed the rest of the way into Ash via his mouth.

Ash was still shocked as he could feel the Were-Pokemon move around in his stomach as he stood in the exact same spot as before.

Once it was in a comfortable spot in Ash's stomach, the Were-Pokemon put a claw against Ash's stomach so that he could feel some pain before it made its escape.

Before he knew it, the Were-Pokemon was clawing its way out of his stomach.

Ash was in pain as the Were-Pokemon was doing that and he fell to his knees as the Were-Pokemon was coming out of his stomach full force.

Once it was out of his stomach, Ash was on the verge of dying from all of the pain that he was in and all the blood that he was losing fast.

He looked up at the Were-Pokemon one last time before he died.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up as fast as he could and he was panting and starting to sweat a little bit as he was thinking about the dream.

"_I'm so glad that the Were-Pokemon won't haunt me in my dreams anymore since tonight is the first night of the full moon and the full moon will stay through the last night of the Almia League. I hope that I can make it through the Almia League and the Were-Pokemon being careful so that it won't die so that I can compete in the Almia League too."_ thought Ash, getting ready to get up and start to get ready for the Almia League to begin.

It wasn't long that the others started to get up too.

Once they got done getting cleaned up, they went down to the dining area for some breakfast and when they were done there, they went to the Champion City Arena for the beginning of the suspense-filled Almia League.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 25! I actually got it done quicker than the last because I finally have a snow day! I'll see what I can do to get another chapter or two out sometime today. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	26. The Ghastliest Battle Ash Has Ever Had!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Roland, Mike, Peter, Champion City, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Ghastliest Battle That Ash Has Ever Had!**

After another scary dream with the Were-Pokemon, our heroes are waiting for the Almia League to begin when Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak walked in.

"Mom? Professor? What are you doing here?" asked Ash curiously as he walked up to them.

"We decided to come here and watch for a change instead of watching you on TV." replied Professor Oak.

"And to make sure that you're going to be ok for the next five nights." whispered Mrs. Ketchum as she knew about the Were-Pokemon coming out tonight.

Just before Ash could say anything, the match-ups for the first battle round appeared on the screen and they all noticed that Ash was in the first match against a guy named Roland, who had a black long sleeve shirt on with a pair of dark blue jeans on with black shoes and brown hair and brown eyes and about Brock's height.

Since the battle was the first one of the day and the start of the Almia League, Ash had to quickly get to the battlefield before they gave the match to Roland and the others just went to try to find seats open so that they could watch the battle and find out who will move onto the second battle round.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once Ash and Roland along with the referee took their battle positions, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between Roland of Wintown and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the guy referee.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Roland in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Gengar!"

"Go Monferno!"

"Gengar, Shadow Punch followed by Night Shade!"

"Monferno, Dig followed by Flamethrower!"

Monferno dodged both of Gengar's attacks with Dig and hit Gengar twice as hard with a powerful Flamethrower, but it didn't go down just yet.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball followed by Dark Pulse!"

"Monferno, Flame Wheel followed by Mach Punch!"

Monferno's attacks hit Gengar before it could even get the Shadow Ball together and knocked it out in a flash.

"Gengar's unable to battle. Monferno's the winner!"

"Go Mismagius! Mismagius, Shadow Ball followed by Psybeam!"

"Monferno, Flamethrower followed by Mack Punch!"

Mismagius's attacks missed Monferno by a long shot and Monferno let Mismagius have it and it was knocked out quickly.

"Mismagius's unable to battle. Monferno's the winner!"

"Go Shuppet! Shuppet, Shadow Ball followed by Dark Pulse!"

"Monferno. Dig followed by Flame Wheel!"

Shuppet's attacks were useless against Monferno as it dodged both attacks with Dig and hit Shuppet hard enough to knock it out with the Flame Wheel.

"Shuppet's unable to battle. Monferno's the winner!"

"Go Dusknoir! Dusknoir, Shadow Punch followed by Night Shade!"

"Monferno, Flamethrower followed by Flame Wheel!"

The four attacks collided in air and knocked both pokemon out in a hurry.

"Both Dusknoir and Monferno are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

"Go Drifblim!"

"Go Gliscor!"

"Drifblim, Shadow Ball followed by Ominous Wind!"

"Gliscor, X-Scissor followed by Fire Fang!"

Both of Gliscor's attacks hit the mark on Drifblim because it was knocked out.

"Drifblim's unable to battle. Gliscor's the winner!"

"Go Froslass! Froslass, Shadow Ball followed by Ice Beam!"

"Gliscor, Sand Attack followed by Steel Wing!"

Gliscor's attacks hit Froslass before it could even charge up the Shadow Ball and knocked it out.

"Froslass's unable to battle. Gliscor's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Alright, Gliscor! We're moving onto the next round!" said Ash excitedly as he hugged Gliscor.

"Great job, Ash." said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Thanks, Mom." said Ash, walking into the trainer waiting room.

After an hour of battling, the gang finds out that Ash will be in the second battle tomorrow against a girl named Nicole and Paul moved on as well so he's in the fourth battle.

Once the found that much out, they went back to the Pokemon Center so that they could get something to eat and then, head to bed after a long day of watching battle after battle.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Once they had their dinner, they went straight to their room and when they were in a deep sleep, the Were-Pokemon came out for some fun after a month of staying inside Ash.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"It's back, Mike!" said Peter, rushing out the door.

"Let's find it and fast!" said Mike as they were trying to find the Were-Pokemon.

They found it in a few minutes as it was looking through the city in an alleyway for its next victim.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It had just spotted a woman when it was shocked from behind by Mike and Peter with the same weapon as before from Ringtown.

"_I think that I'll surprise them with a Shadow Ball followed by a Focus Punch to send them flying for a little while."_ thought the Were-Pokemon, coming up with a plan like that.

It hit Mike and Peter with a powerful Shadow Ball and then, sent them flying into the sly with its powerful Focus Punch.

It quickly grabbed the woman from where she was standing and took her away into the forest.

It swallowed her easily since she was in shock about what the Were-Pokemon looked like up close.

It ran back to the Pokemon Center as fast as it could, but what it doesn't know is that someone was watching it as it transformed into Ash.

_(In A Pokemon Center Room)_

She was looking out of her window when she saw the Were-Pokemon stop by the gang's window and transform into Ash

"_I'm glad that Ash is doing such a great job of handling the Were-Pokemon situation and all, but I wonder if he will be able to keep the Were-Pokemon and himself out of danger so that he won't die because if he does, my world would be crushed and I wouldn't know what to do with all of his pokemon too. Ash, take care of yourself and watch what the Were-Pokemon's doing too."_ thought Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Ash as he was getting back into their room.

Once she was done watching Ash get into their room, she turned off all of the lights and then, she went to bed where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was awake when he felt something start to move really fast in his stomach.

He got up and went over to the bathroom so that he could take care of whatever was in his stomach, but whatever was in there, it wasn't going to go away unless it caused Ash some pain.

Ash fell to his knees as he clutched his stomach with his right hand as he was trying to stay up without falling over with his left hand.

Ash was gasping for air since the pain was so intense, but after a few minutes, the pain disappeared and he slowly got up from the floor of the bathroom with his left hand holding onto things as he was making sure that he could stand up on his own.

He noticed that he didn't have the feeling to cough and he thought that was a great thing since he would be coughing his heart out and produce some bones and blood as he was coughing, thanks to the Were-Pokemon.

He quickly got himself cleaned up and ready for the next round of battling in the Almia League.

When he came out, the others were just starting to wake up from their long night of sleep.

Once they got cleaned up themselves, they went down to the dining area for the breakfast and then, they went over to the Champion City Arena for the second round of battling.

After a painful morning for Ash, our heroes are anxiously waiting for Ash's battle against Nicole for a spot in the elite eight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 26! Chapter 27 will be up hopefully tomorrow since tomorrow's my last day of school before winter break. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	27. Darkness Covers For A Battle!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own, Nicole, Mike, Peter, Champion City, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 27: Darkness Covers The Almia League For A Battle!**

After a weird morning with Ash, our heroes are waiting for Ash's battle to start to see if he's going onto the elite eight.

Once the first match was over with, Ash was ready to face Nicole for a spot in the elite eight.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Once Ash and Nicole, a blonde with a brown tank top on and blue jean shorts and green eyes, along with the referee took their battle positions, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between Nicole of Fall City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the woman referee.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Nicole in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Weavile!"

"Go Grotle!"

"Weavile, Ice Beam followed by Dark Pulse!"

"Grotle, Energy Ball followed by Razor Leaf!"

Weavile's attacks didn't stand a chance against Grotle's attacks and was knocked out in a hurry.

"Weavile's unable to battle. Grotle's the winner!"

"Go Houndoom! Houndoom, Flamethrower followed by Shadow Ball!"

"Grotle, Rock Climb followed by Energy Ball!"

Grotle's attacks stopped Houndoom before it even got a chance to attack and knocked it out quickly.

"Houndoom's unable to battle. Grotle's the winner!"

"Go, Mightyena! Mightyena, Dark Pulse followed by Crunch!"

"Grotle, Razor Leaf followed by Rock Climb!"

The attacks smashed into each other and it knocked both Mightyena and Grotle out.

"Mightyena and Grotle are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

"Go Honchkrow!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Honchkrow, Shadow Ball followed by Dark Pulse!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Iron Tail!"

The Thunderbolt stopped both of Honchkrow's attacks completely and the Iron Tail knocked it out.

"Honchkrow's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!"

"Go Umbreon! Umbreon, Shadow Ball followed by Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack followed by Volt Tackle!"

Before Umbreon knew it, Pikachu hit it with a Quick Attack that was followed by a Volt Tackle at close range and it was knocked out in a flash.

"Umbreon's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!"

"Go Tyranitar! Tyranitar, Earthquake followed by Dark Pulse!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail followed by Volt Tackle!"

Both of Pikachu's attacks hit Tyranitar before it could even attack and knocked it out.

"Tyranitar's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Great job, Pikachu! We're moving onto the elite eight!" said Ash, hugging Pikachu.

"Great job, out there, Ash." said Professor Oak as Ash was walking into the trainer waiting room.

"Thanks, Professor." said Ash, sitting down to watch the rest of the battles.

It took a half hour until all of the battles were over with.

Once the matches were decided, they were up on the screen and showed that Ash was in the first battle and he was facing a guy named Adam for a spot in the final four.

Just as they were about to head back to the Pokemon Center for something to eat, Mrs. Ketchum asked Ash to follow her because she wanted to talk to him in private.

_(With Ash And Mrs. Ketchum)_

She led him into a room, which was small enough for only a handful of people to be in at once, where they were by themselves.

"Ash, I just wanted to make sure that the Were-Pokemon wasn't hurting you in anyway possible, is it?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Ash's face.

"No, Mom. It hasn't done anything to me at all." replied Ash, leaving out the part about the nightmares and some events from the last time that he was the Were-Pokemon.

"That's good, Ash, because I've been worried about you since I told you about being the Were-Pokemon and all." said Mrs. Ketchum, giving Ash a hug.

"Mom, you don't have to worry at all because I can take care of myself and the Were-Pokemon." said Ash, hugging his Mom back.

"Ok, Ash." said Mrs. Ketchum as they were about to leave, but Ash stopped her before she even opened the door.

"Mom, there's something wrong here." said Ash, looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, Ash?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at her son with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing, Mom. I was just thinking about something, that's all." said Ash, following his mom out of the room.

"_I need to stop thinking out loud like that even if the Were-Pokemon makes me think it."_ thought Ash, trying to shake off the feeling.

They met up with the others before they left to go back to the Pokemon Center.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

When they got there, they went straight to the dining area and once they got done there, they went to their room and went to bed, but when midnight came, the Were-Pokemon came out to play.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"The Were-Pokemon's back! Let's go!" said Mike, racing out of the building.

"Let's get it tonight!" said Peter, following Mike.

They found the Were-Pokemon as it was looking for it's next victim in an alleyway not long after they left their building.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It was just about to go after a man that was standing in front of the alleyway when Mike and Peter ran out in front of it with weapons drawn out, in case the Were-Pokemon would make a sudden move to get the man.

"_I'm starting to get annoyed by these two always interrupting me when I'm trying to get a meal in me. I think that X-Scissor followed by Ancient Power will send these two for a little air time."_ thought the Were-Pokemon, thinking of a plan to get Mike and Peter out of its way.

It released an X-Scissor attack on an unsuspecting Mike and Peter as it sent them flying back against a wall, which was behind them, and then, it released an Ancient Power attack and sent them flying away.

Then, it went and grabbed the man from where he was standing and carried him off into the forest in its arms.

The man didn't move because he was in shock of the Were-Pokemon and it picked him up with Psychic and quickly lowered him into its mouth as it realized that it was coming up on time to transform.

It ran as fast as it could to get to the Pokemon Center and just as it got there, it transformed into Ash.

Once Ash laid back down, the Were-Pokemon let out a huge sigh of relief in the back of Ash's mind.

"_I'm glad that I made it in time because Ash probably would have been mad at me if he had woken up to being in the forest instead of his bed because he doesn't want to be late for the match today."_ thought the Were-Pokemon, trying to recover from the run back to the Pokemon Center.

_(Later That Morning)_

Ash was starting to wake up when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he quickly went to the bathroom and as soon as he shut the door, he collapsed onto the floor onto his knees as he clutched his stomach as he was bent over on his knees.

Once the pain was gone, he noticed that there was something on his stomach and when he felt it, he was surprised at what it felt like.

It felt like an X on his stomach, but after a few minutes, it disappeared into his skin and then, he started to cough and when he did, he coughed up a little rock.

"_Now it's starting to make me cough up rocks? I wish that I could have a normal morning where it wouldn't do anything like this anymore!"_ thought Ash, looking at the rock.

He threw the rock out of the bathroom window and then, he got cleaned up while he heard the others starting to wake up.

When he came out, they were getting ready for another day at the Arena.

Once they got done, they went down to the dining area and when they got done, they went over to the Arena for the third round of battling.

After another weird morning for Ash, our heroes are waiting to see if Ash will move onto the final four or not.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 27! The next two will be nuts, but the last one will be worth waiting for I can guarantee you that and I'm not telling anyone what's happening in the last one either. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	28. Bugs Are Starting To Creep Everyone Out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Champion City, Adam, Mike, Peter, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 28: Bugs Are Starting To Creep The Almia League Out!**

After a painful morning for Ash, our heroes are waiting for the first battle to begin so that they could find out if Ash is going onto the final four or not.

The noticed that Paul was waiting too for his match, which is the third match of the day.

After a few minutes, the first match was ready to get underway.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As soon as they took their battle positions on either side of the battlefield, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between Adam of Tulip City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the guy referee. (Adam has brown hair with brown eyes and light green t-shirt on and blue shorts.)

"Yeah!" replied both of them in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Butterfree!"

"Go Monferno!"

"Butterfree, Silver Wind followed by Solarbeam!"

"Monferno, Dig followed by Flamethrower!"

Both of Butterfree's attacks missed Monferno, but Monferno's attacks hit Butterfree hard enough to knock it out.

"Butterfree's unable to battle. Monferno's the winner!"

"Go Ariados! Ariados, String Shot followed by Poison Sting!"

"Monferno, Flame Wheel followed by Mach Punch!"

The Flame Wheel stopped both Ariados's attacks while the Mach Punch knocked it out.

"Ariados's unable to battle. Monferno's unable to battle!"

"Go Beautifly! Beautifly, Silver Wind followed by Solarbeam!"

"Monferno, Flame Wheel followed by Flamethrower!"

All of the attacks hit each other at the same time and it knocked both Beautifly and Monferno out quickly.

"Beautifly and Monferno are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

"Go Kricketune!"

"Go Grotle!"

"Kricketune, X-Scissor followed by Solarbeam!"

"Grotle, Razor Leaf followed by Rock Climb!"

The Razor Leaf stopped both of Kricketune's attacks while the Rock Climb knocked it out quickly.

"Kricketune's unable to battle. Grotle's the winner!"

"Go Heracross! Heracross, X-Scissor followed by Brick-Break!"

"Grotle, Energy Ball followed by Rock Climb!"

Both of Grotle's attacks stopped Heracross's attacks and knocked it out in a flash.

"Heracross's unable to battle. Grotle's the winner!"

"Go Beedrill! Beedrill, Poison Sting followed by X-Scissor!"

"Grotle, Razor Leaf followed by Energy Ball!"

The Razor Leaf stopped the Poison Sting while the Energy Ball knocked Beedrill out before it could release its X-Scissor.

"Beedrill's unable to battle. Grotle's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Alright, Grotle! Great Job!" said Ash, giving Grotle a quick hug.

He was on his way when he thought of something that finally occurred to him.

"_I guess the Were-Pokemon was trying to warn me about the competition and how Mike and Peter would be on watch for it to come back."_ thought Ash, making his way to the trainer's waiting room.

_(In The Trainer Waiting Room)_

Once he was in the trainer's waiting room, the gang watched Paul's match and found that he was still the same old Paul even after Ash gave him that punch in the stomach. (Back in Chapter 22)

When the matches for the day was done, the gang saw the matches going into the top two and found out that Ash was in the second battle against a girl named Jane.

When they were done, they went back to the Pokemon Center for something to eat and a good night's sleep.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

When they got there, they went straight to the dining area for something to eat after a long day of battling and then, went straight to bed, but when midnight came, the Were-Pokemon came out to play some.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"We have to hurry or else, Mike!" said Peter as they were running after the Were-Pokemon.

"Right behind you, Peter!" said Mike, following Peter closely.

They found the Were-Pokemon as it was in another alleyway looking for its next victim.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It was about to grab a woman with its Vine Whip when Mike and Peter stopped it short.

"_I hate when they interrupt me! I think that I'll surprise them with an Iron Tail followed by a Dragon Pulse should take care of them for now!"_ thought the Were-Pokemon, looking at the two of them and thinking of a plan too.

They were starting to back away at the look the Were-Pokemon gave them, but they didn't see the Iron Tail coming and got hit hard by it.

They looked at the Were-Pokemon as it was charging up a Dragon Pulse, which sent them flying away from the alleyway.

Once it took care of them, it grabbed the woman with its Vine Whip and then, carried her off into the forest.

It ate the woman in a matter of seconds and then, it went back to the Pokemon Center where it transformed into Ash.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"Who knew that the Were-Pokemon could use Iron Tail and Dragon Pulse along with the other attacks that it knows?" asked Peter, rubbing his head where he hit when they landed.

"I guess we didn't know." replied Mike, also rubbing a sore spot on his head from their hard landing.

They got up and went back to the building to talk over some strategies on how to bring the Were-Pokemon down.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was awake when he felt a sudden and sharp pain in his stomach as he was lying down.

He got up as fast as he could to the bathroom and when he shut the door, he collapsed on the floor as he was clutching his stomach hard.

After a few minutes of extreme pain, it disappeared as soon as it came.

Them, he noticed that he wasn't coughing at all and that made him happy as he was starting to get up from the floor.

"_I wonder what that was all about. I guess I'll find out from the Were-Pokemon the next time we see each other in my dreams."_ thought Ash, making sure that the pain wasn't coming back at all.

Then, he got cleaned up and when he came out, he saw the others starting to get up and move around.

Once they got cleaned up, they went down to the dining area for their breakfast and then, they went to the Arena to see if Ash will move on or not.

After a crazy morning for Ash, our heroes are waiting to see if Ash will move onto the top two or lose in the final four.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 28. Chapter 29 will be out tomorrow. Hope you like Chapter 29 as Chapter 30 will be full of action and suspense. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	29. The Steel Types Are Shaking Up Things!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Jane, Champion City, Mike, Peter, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Steel Types Are Shaking Up The Almia League!**

After a crazy and weird morning for Ash, our heroes are waiting for Ash's chance to battle to see if he will go onto the top two or if he will be stopped.

Once the first battle was over with, Ash was waiting for the battle to begin as he is also waiting for Jane to arrive on the battlefield.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As soon as Jane, who was a girl about Misty's height with black hair and blue eyes and a gray tank top and shorts on, arrived on the battlefield and they took their battle positions, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between Jane of Mill City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked the woman referee.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Jane in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Go Magneton!"

"Go Buizel!"

"Magneton, Thunder followed by Gyro Ball!"

"Buizel, Water Pulse followed by Aqua Jet!"

The Water Pulse stopped the Thunder and Gyro Ball before they hit Buizel and then, the Aqua Jet hit Magneton hard enough to knock it out.

"Magneton's unable to battle. Buizel's the winner!"

"Go Forretress! Forretress, Gyro Ball followed by Flash Cannon!"

"Buizel, Water Gun followed by Sonic Boom!"

Just before Forretress released the Gyro Ball, Buizel's attacks hit it extremely hard and knocked it out quickly.

"Forretress's unable to battle. Buizel's the winner!"

"Go Aggron! Aggron Metal Claw followed by Flash Cannon!"

"Buizel, Aqua Jet followed by Water Gun!"

The attacks hit each other hard, which created a smoke cloud, and it sent both Aggron and Buizel flying and when the smoke cloud cleared, both of them were knocked out.

"Aggron and Buizel are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

"Go Bronzong!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Bronzong, Psychic followed by Gyro Ball!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Iron Tail!"

The Psychic and the Thunderbolt cancelled each other out, but the Iron Tail hit before the Gyro Ball had enough energy to get it to start spinning and knocked Bronzong out in a flash.

"Bronzong's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!"

"Go Metagross! Metagross, Meteor Mash followed by Bullet Punch!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack followed by Volt Tackle!"

Before Metagross even released the Meteor Mash, Pikachu hit it with twice as much force with its Volt Tackle from the speed that the Quick Attack gave it and knocked Metagross out.

"Metagross's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!"

"Go Skarmory! Skarmory, Steel Wing followed by Aerial Ace!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail followed by Thunderbolt!"

The Iron Tail stopped both of Skarmory's attacks before they hit Pikachu while the Thunderbolt knocked Skarmory out.

"Skarmory's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Great job, Pikachu! I knew that I could count on you!" said Ash, hugging Pikachu on a great job.

When he was leaving the arena, he felt a chill go down his spine for no reason what so ever and ignored it.

_(In The Trainer's Waiting Room)_

Once he got there, they watched a replay of the match before to see if Paul moved onto the top two or not and surprisingly enough he did.

"Great, just who I wanted to battle for the championship." said Ash, thinking about their last couple of battles in Almia.

When they got done there, they went back to the Pokemon Center for something to eat.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

Once they were there, they went to the dining area and then, they went straight to bed and when midnight came, the Were-Pokemon came back for some more fun.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"Let's go and stop it, Peter!" said Mike as they were racing out again.

"Yeah!" said Peter, following Mike closely.

They found it in no time as it was waiting in an alleyway for just the right moment to get its next victim.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It was just about to grab a man that was standing in front of the alleyway when Mike and Peter hit it with a couple of rocks on its back.

"_I should take care of them right now with an Earthquake, a Volt Tackle, and an Aerial Ace to send them on a little trip!"_ thought the Were-Pokemon, starting to growl at them.

Mike and Peter started to back away until the Were-Pokemon released its Earthquake and made them fall onto the ground.

Then, it released a Volt Tackle, but they were able to dodge it, but just barely and then, it released an unexpected Aerial Ace on them and sent them flying into the forest.

Then, it grabbed the man using Psychic and carried him off into the forest.

Once it was in a spot that was far away from Champion City, it lifted the man way above its head and slowly lowered him into its mouth, but what it didn't notice that the man was holding a rock as he was trying to smash his way out of the Were-Pokemon, but it was to no avail on his part.

"_I hope that Ash can handle a rock being in his stomach for a little while before it disappears inside him."_ thought the Were-Pokemon on its way back to the Pokemon Center.

It arrived in just a few minutes and then, it transformed back into Ash.

_(Back With Mike And Peter)_

"I can't believe that it's that strong, Mike." said Peter, getting up.

"Me neither. We have to come up with a plan because tomorrow's the last night that its here and we want to finish it while we have a chance instead of having to chase it around like we have been doing." said Mike, getting up too.

They left in a matter of seconds so that they could go back to the building so that they could come up with a plan on how to get the Were-Pokemon away from the city to finish it off.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash was awake, trying to figure out how he was going to beat Paul for the Champion title of the Almia League when he put his arm on his stomach and found out that it was solid.

Ash lifted himself onto his elbows to see if it was true, but as soon as he got up into the position that he wanted, he had lie back down because it would cause him pain.

He lifted his head and pushed his right hand into his stomach to find that there was a rock in his stomach and he put his head back onto the pillow after finding this out.

"_I hope that you have an explanation for this, Were-Pokemon."_ thought Ash, lying there with his hand still pushing against the rock in his stomach.

After a few minutes of pushing down onto the rock inside him, he noticed that the rock was disappearing from inside him.

As soon as he got up onto his elbows again, he realized that the rock was gone completely from inside him and his stomach wasn't hard like it was before.

"_That was weird, even for the Were-Pokemon. I shouldn't be letting this keep me from concentrating on my match with Paul."_ thought Ash, getting up from his bed.

Just as he was going into the bathroom, the others were waking up and once he was done in the bathroom along with the others, they went down to the dining area for breakfast.

When they were done with their breakfast, they went over to the Arena for the final match of the Almia League.

After a strange morning for Ash, our heroes are waiting to see if it will be either Ash or Paul who will be the Almia League Champion.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 29! Chapter 30 will be out on Christmas along with a new story. You'll love Chapter 30 I can guarantee that! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	30. The Final Battle!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Champion City, Dr. Nelson, Mike, Peter, Ashley, Daughter, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 30: The Final Fight Between The Were-Pokemon And Mike And Peter!**

After finding a rock in his stomach, our heroes are waiting impatiently for the start of the finals and to see if either Paul or Ash will attack each other after one of them wins.

When a few minutes had passed, the two of them came onto the battlefield, ready to tear whoever won to shreds.

_(On The Battlefield)_

As soon as they got into their battle positions, the battle was ready to begin.

"This match between Paul of Veilstone City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked a guy referee.

"Yeah!" replied Ash and Paul in unison.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Ursaring, Stand By!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Ursaring, Hammerarm followed by Secret Power!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail followed by Thunderbolt!"

Both of Pikachu's attacks hit their mark before Ursaring could even attack and knocked it out.

"Ursaring's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!"

"Magmortar, Stand By!"

"Pikachu, come on back! Go Buizel!"

"Magmortar, Flamethrower followed by Overheat!"

"Buizel, Water Gun followed by Water Pulse!"

The Flamethrower and the Water Gun both cancelled each other out, but the Water Pulse hit first and knocked Magmortar out quickly.

"Magmortar's unable to battle. Buizel's the winner!"

"Honchkrow, Stand By!"

"Buizel, return! Go Pikachu!"

"Honchkrow, Sky Attack followed by Shadow Ball!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Volt Tackle!"

The Thunderbolt stopped both of Honchkrow's attacks while the Volt Tackle knocked it out in a rush.

"Honchkrow's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner!"

"Weavile, Stand By!"

"Pikachu, take a rest! Go Monferno!"

"Weavile, Shadow Ball followed by Blizzard!"

"Monferno, Flame Wheel followed by Mach Punch!"

Just before Weavile released the Shadow Ball, Monferno, hit it hard with the Flame Wheel and Mach Punch and it was knocked out in a flash.

"Weavile's unable to battle. Monferno's the winner!"

"Hariyama, Stand By!"

"Monferno, return! Go Staraptor!"

"Hariyama, Brick-Break followed by Arm Thrust!"

"Staraptor, Brave Bird followed by Close Combat!"

The Brave Bird stopped Hariyama's attacks while the Close Combat knocked it out.

"Hariyama's unable to battle. Staraptor's the winner!"

"Torterra, Stand By!"

"Staraptor, return! Go Monferno!"

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant followed by Hyper Beam!"

"Monferno, Dig followed by Flamethrower!"

Monferno dodged both of Torterra's attacks with Dig while it hit it hard with Flamethrower, but not hard enough to knock it out.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm followed by Giga Drain!"

"Monferno, Flame Wheel followed by Mach Punch!"

Monferno dodged both of Torterra's attacks and hit it extremely hard and knocked it out.

"Torterra's unable to battle. Monferno's the winner and the winner of the Almia League is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" announced the referee.

"Alright, Monferno! We did it!" said Ash, hugging Monferno for a great job.

Paul just returned Torterra back to its pokeball and then, he left without a word.

Ash was watching him to see if he would turn around and tackle him to the ground, but he didn't do so Ash just ignored him.

After they awarded the Almia League trophy to Ash, they went back to the Pokemon Center for their own celebration.

_(With Mike And Peter)_

"Well, tonight's the night that we stop the Were-Pokemon forever. Do you have the weapon, Peter?" asked Mike, making sure that they had everything that they needed for taking down the Were-Pokemon tonight.

"Yeah and I have some of the other weapons so that we can keep it busy and make it tired so that we won't have a problem taking it down once and for all." replied Peter, showing some of the other weapons to Mike.

"Great idea, peter. Let's make sure that we have everything that we need and then, we'll head out to the area that we can cut the Were-Pokemon off from going into the city." said Mike, looking at the clock on the wall and then, at Peter.

"Ok." said Peter, packing up the weapons into a big enough bag for the weapon that they'll use to kill he Were-Pokemon.

Once they were done packing up, they went out into the forest to wait for the Were-Pokemon to come out at midnight to kill it.

_(At The Pokemon Center)_

They were having a nice little party between themselves until, Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak decided to turn in early.

"Good night, everyone." said Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum in unison as they were leaving to go to their own rooms.

"Good night." said the gang in unison.

Ash was starting to look for a clock to see what time it was so that he could get out of the Pokemon Center before anyone saw him transform into the Were-Pokemon.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asked Angie, watching Ash.

"I was trying to find a clock to find out what time it is." replied Ash, giving up his search for a clock and looked at Angie and the others.

"It's 11:59, Ash, if you need to know." said Brock, looking at how nervous Ash looked.

Ash didn't say anything as he got up from where he sat and started to run towards the door to go outside into the forest.

"What was that all about?" asked May.

"I think I know. Follow me." replied Brock, running after Ash.

"Right." said the three girls in unison as they were following him out of the front door.

The others saw Ash stop in a little spot in an open space, which was the size of the Champion City Arena, where the moon shone brightly and watched him transform into the Were-Pokemon from the last night of the month from behind a bush.

As soon as Mike and Peter saw the Were-Pokemon in the open space where it had just transformed, they jumped out from where they had just come from behind some bushes on the other side of the open space and looked at the Were-Pokemon as they spoke to it.

"Were-Pokemon, we're here to take you down." said Mike and Peter in unison.

It didn't say anything to them, like it could, but it released a Hyper Beam at them, but they dodged it when they saw it coming at them.

_(With The Others)_

"Who knew that the Were-Pokemon knew any attacks let alone Ash?" asked Dawn, shocked to see the Were-Pokemon release the Hyper Beam.

"No one knew except Ash himself." replied Brock as they were watching how powerful the Hyper Beam was.

_(Back With The Were-Pokemon)_

Just as it got done releasing the Hyper Beam, Mike and Peter brought the same weapons from before and started to shoot at it.

It dodged it with great speed and at the same time, it released a Volt Tackle, but they just barely dodged it with the weapons in their hands.

They started to shoot again at it, but it used its Vine Whip to knock it out of their hands and sent them flying back onto the ground hard.

As it was coming over to hit them with a Focus Punch, it stepped on and crushed the weapons that they had just been using.

They dodged it narrowly, but they did kick at the Were-Pokemon as it was coming off of the ground after hitting it hard and leaving a giant fist mark on the ground.

They got another set of weapons out of their bag and started to go after the Were-Pokemon with the weapons in hand, but before they could hit it at all, the Were-Pokemon hit them hard with an Ice beam and then, sent them flying back a little ways with an iron Tail.

They got back up in no time, but realized that their weapons were broken when they tried to shoot at the Were-Pokemon.

_(Back With The Others)_

"If the Were-Pokemon looks like it's in trouble, we have to stop Mike and Peter before they kill it." said Brock as they were watching how hectic the battle was.

"Yeah." said the others as they were watching from behind the same bush that they were hiding in, which was behind the Were-Pokemon.

_(Back With The Were-Pokemon)_

It had just released a Sludge Bomb when Mike and Peter deflected it with their new weapon, which they pulled from the bag, which was situated on the sidelines by where they came out, and then, fired them at it, but it dodged it as quick as it had released the attack.

Once it was back on the ground, it released a powerful Earthquake that shook the whole area and then, it hit them with Hydro Pump.

The Hydro Pump sent Mike and Peter flying and slamming into a tree that was in their way of hitting the ground.

They got back up and fund that all of their weapons had bit the dust because of the Were-Pokemon trashing them, but they still had their secret weapon in the bag and set it aside from where they had come out before.

They started to attack the Were-Pokemon with their bare hands punching it and their legs kicking as hard as they could.

The Were-Pokemon released another powerful attack, which was Dark Pulse, and they just missed being hit hard by it too.

It finally had enough of them and jumped into the air and released an Aerial Ace, which was extremely fast, and hit them hard, but they didn't have enough time to recover from the blow that they had just been given because it shot an Ancient Power attack at them and they just barely dodged it.

Just as it was coming over to them to attack them again, the hit it hard in the stomach with their kicks and it howled in pain from the hit.

That gave them enough time to get back up, but they didn't stay up that long because the Were-Pokemon hit them with an Overheat and sent the flying back to the ground, but they caught themselves before they hit the ground again.

Just as they were getting up, it released a Shadow Ball, but before it threw it at them, it used Psychic to charge it up and then, sent it flying their direction, but they dodged it as they were running toward the Were-Pokemon to punch it and they did successfully, but it didn't have any effect on it.

Just before they could retreat, it hit them with an X-Scissor and then, it tried to hit them with a Dragon Pulse, but they dodged it as they were going to get them weapon from the bag.

They noticed that the Were-Pokemon was panting hard as it was done attacking them.

"Were-Pokemon, We're afraid that this is the end for you!" said Mike and Peter as they held the weapon, which shone in the moonlight brightly.

The others saw the weapon as they were coming out of the bushes to try to stop Mike and Peter from killing the Were-Pokemon, which was their friend, Ash.

They noticed that the weapon was a sword that was longer than any sword that they have seen in a few books.

"Mike, Peter, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" shouted the others in unison.

"Stay out of this! You don't know what this thing is made of!" said Mike and Peter in unison again as they were pulling he sword back towards them.

"STOP!" yelled the others in unison, but it was too late.

They drove the sword into the Were-Pokemon's stomach and let it stay there for a few seconds and then, they pulled it out slowly.

While they did that, the Were-Pokemon let out a loud howl of pain as it was clutching the spot that they had stabbed it before it slowly started to transform back into its human form as it fell to the ground onto its knees.

Mike and Peter's hearts sank inside them when they saw Ash as he was clutching his stomach from the pain that he was in and as his blood was starting to come out of the hole a lot that was in his stomach.

He tried to get up, but he fell backwards as he fell unconscious, from losing blood fast, and just before he hit he ground, Mike and Peter grabbed him and gently lowered him onto the ground so that he could be checked out by Brock.

Once the others came over and saw Ash in the condition that he was in, the girls turned around with their backs facing Ash because they couldn't stand looking at Ash in that condition.

Brock checked on how deep the stab wound was and found out that it was pretty deep and they needed to get him to a hospital before he lost too much blood and no one could save him.

Brock decided to carry him bridal style while Mike and Peter put pressure on the stab wound to try to keep the blood in.

The girls were sent back to the Pokemon Center to tell Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak about Ash getting stabbed.

_(At The Champion City Hospital)_

As soon as a nurse saw Brock carrying Ash in with Mike and Peter pressing hard as they could to keep the blood from coming out any faster than it already was, she called for a stretcher and a doctor to come as fast as they could for a stab victim.

When the stretcher and a doctor named Dr. Nelson, who was a man, came out and he examined how badly hurt Ash was and he took him straight into the operating room to take care of the stab wound.

As soon as Dr. Nelson had taken Ash though the set of big swinging white doors that led back to the operating room, the others came running into the hospital.

"How's Ash? How did this happen to him?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, really worried about her son being injured.

"We don't know yet, but he's in surgery to take care of the stab wound and Dr. Nelson, who's the one taking care of Ash, will come out as soon as he's done with Ash's surgery. About the whole thing about how this happened to him, I think that out friends Mike and Peter can explain how it happened." said Brock, looking at them.

Mike and Peter explained how the whole stabbing incident happened and how they were so sorry about the mistake that they did to their friend.

"That's ok, Mike and Peter. I think that Ash will forgive you two since you didn't know that he was the Were-Pokemon and all." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at them.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Professor Oak, looking at Mrs. Ketchum.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, making a question of her own.

"What is a Were-Pokemon anyway?" asked Professor Oak curiously.

Mrs. Ketchum started to tell the story of how the Were-Pokemon came into the world and pretty much everything that she told Ash and what Mike and Peter had told Angie too.

While they were waiting, Mike and Peter went back to the open space where they had just fought and got the weapon and cleaned it up and put it back in the back as they were going to give it to Ash as a sorry present for what they did to him.

_(2 Hours Later)_

Dr. Nelson came out after 2 hours of being in surgery with a big smile on his face.

"Ash will be ok. He was lucky that it didn't go into his spine or he would be paralyzed from the waist down because the stab wound was so deep. It even went though his stomach completely, but surprisingly enough, whatever stabbed him didn't hit anything major. He'll be able to go home in 2 weeks and he'll be up and moving before any of you knows it. I'll be in early in the morning to take a look at him to make sure that he'll be in the right direction for the recovery part. Unfortunately, he won't be able to eat anything for a little while, but he will be able to have something that's a liquid for about a week and then, he'll be able to go back on his regular diet. You can go ahead on into his room because he should be waking up any moment. Well, see you in the morning." said Dr. Nelson, still smiling before he left to change back into his regular doctor clothes.

When he left, they all went into Ash's room, where he was still asleep, but once they shut the door, he started to wake up.

"Oh, Ash. I'm so glad that you're ok." said Mrs. Ketchum excitedly.

"What happened? I feel like I've been thrown from one of Team Rocket's machines." said Ash, trying to sit up, but he couldn't because of the pain in his stomach.

"Well, Ash, unfortunately for you, we stabbed the Were-Pokemon in the stomach and then, it transformed into you. We're so sorry for doing that you, Ash." said Mike and Peter in unison.

"That's ok, I understand. Well, it's kind of my fault really because I sort of freaked out when I heard that you were hunters and I didn't trust what you would do to me if I did tell you." said Ash apologetically.

After they visited with Ash for an hour and a half, they went back to the Pokemon Center for a good night's sleep.

_(The Next Day)_

Dr. Nelson came in early, just like he told the gang, to make sure that Ash is on the right road for his recovery and he was.

As soon as Dr. Nelson left, the gang came into visit him.

_(One Week Later)_

Ash was released a week early because he had healed all of the way and he didn't even have any scars either, thanks to the Were-Pokemon as it was constantly coming into Ash's dreams and making sure that he wasn't mad at it and he wasn't either

After a crazy week and Ash being accidentally stabbed by Mike and Peter as the Were-Pokemon, our heroes are on their ways to their hometowns in the Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Regions, with Mike and Peter also going back to Kanto too.

_(10 Years Later)_

Ash had become two things in those short ten years.

First, he had finally become the greatest Pokemon Master with Pikachu right by his side and second, he had become a husband to a beautiful woman named Ashley, who has blue eyes and wears glasses, medium length curly brown hair, about Ash's height, but an eye shorter than him, and she is a year younger than him and the same personality that he has too.

She even has a Pikachu that is a perfect match for his Pikachu too.

They met when Ash was 18 and Ash was 17 when he was traveling and they stayed together through the hard times and she is even ok with him being the Were-Pokemon when she witnessed the whole transformation into the Were-Pokemon one night when team Rocket interrupted one of their date nights.

They were married when they were both old enough to become husband and wife later that same year and they live in a house, which they built with four nice-size bedrooms, a nice family room, living, and dining room, and a kitchen that was slightly bigger than any other kitchen, that his right next door to Ash's mom in Pallet.

Ash is currently 25 and Ashley is currently 24 with the Pikachu having no age at all.

* * *

Brock had become two things that he wanted so badly.

First, he had become a Pokemon Breeder and second, he had finally met the girl of his dreams and had become a husband to a beautiful woman named Daughter, because her parents didn't know what to name her and they went with something easy to remember too, who has blue eyes, medium length straight brown hair, between Ash and Ashley for her height, the same age as Ashley, and she has her own personality all to herself.

Ashley and Daughter have been best friends since they were in kindergarten together.

Brock and Daughter met six years ago, actually right about the time that Ash met Ashley, and they hit it off just fine and they have been there for each other no matter what happened to either one of them.

They married a month after Ash and Ashley got married since Daughter was old enough to be married to someone and they live in a house, which has three bedrooms, a nice-size family room, dining room, living room, and kitchen, right next to Brock's family in Pewter.

Brock is currently 28 and Daughter is currently 24 with no age to any of their pokemon at all.

* * *

Tracey had become two things that he was hoping that would happen to him.

First, he had become the greatest sketcher and second, he had become a husband to the gym leader of Cerulean City Gym, Misty, who is a year older than Ash.

After she was treated badly by her sisters, she called Tracey, who is a year older than Misty, and he helped her get over how her sisters treated her. (Think of something bad that her sisters would do to Misty.)

They married a month after Brock and Daughter got married since both of them were old enough to marry each other and they live in the Cerulean City Gym with her sisters.

Tracey is currently 27 and Misty is currently 26 with no age on any of their pokemon at all.

* * *

Dawn went to the Johto, Hoenn, and Kanto Regions to win the Ribbon Cups there and she did win with all of her pokemon that used in the Sinnoh and Almia Regions.

She is the same age as Ashley and Daughter and she is exactly Ashley's height.

She is still competing and is also known as a Top Coordinator just like her Mom.

She is also dating Kenny, her long time friend, at about the same time that Ash and Ashley got married, but they are not married yet, but they live in Twinleaf together.

Dawn is currently 24 and Kenny is currently 25 with no age on any of their pokemon at all.

* * *

May went to the Sinnoh Region and she went back to the Kanto and Hoenn Regions to try her hand again at winning the Grand Festival there too with the pokemon that she had used in the Almia and Johto Regions and she won all of the Ribbon Cups after Dawn had entered them.

She was exactly Ashley and Dawn's height along with being the same age as they were too.

She is still competing and is known as a Top Coordinator just like Dawn.

She is also dating Drew, her friend that she met when she was just starting out on the contest circuit, at about the same time that Dawn was starting to date Kenny, but again, they aren't married yet, but they live in Petalburg together.

May is currently 24 and Drew is currently 25 with no age on any of their pokemon at all.

* * *

Max started his journey as soon as May had come back from the Almia Region and he chose Treecko as his first pokemon and caught a lot of different pokemon, including that Ralts that he promised to go back for.

He has even won the Hoenn League without a problem.

Then, he went over to Kanto to compete in the Pokemon League.

Max has found a girl named Molly Hale, Professor Hale's daughter, and they are dating as much as they can.

Max is currently 20 and Molly is currently 18 with no age on any of their pokemon at all.

* * *

Paul had become a husband to Dawn's rival, Zoey, after he failed to become a Pokemon Master after being beaten by his rival, Ash, like always.

They married a month after Tracey and Misty did and now, they live right next door to Paul's brother, Reggie, in Veilstone City.

Paul is currently 25 and Zoey is currently 24 with no age on their pokemon at all.

* * *

Angie had become a wife to Ash's rival, Tyson, after he was beaten by Ash as he was trying to become a Pokemon Master too.

They married a month after Paul and Zoey did and they live at Angie's pokemon day care center with her parents while she takes care of the pokemon with Tyson by her side.

Angie is currently 24 and Tyson is currently 26 with no age on any of their pokemon at all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 30! This is unfortunately the end of the story, but check out the sequel, The Return Of The Were-Pokemon as it will go a little bit more into what the Were-Pokemon is capable of. This is the first of my christmas gifts to you, my readers. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
